Digimon Tamers: Data Hunters
by DiamondKeys
Summary: Will, a young Tamer, has been chosen to save the Real World from the evil Digimon that are spilling from the Digital World. Join him, his partner BlackGuilmon, and all their friends on their Adventures.
1. The Virus Among Us: BlackGuilmon!

The sun began to set over the hillside, the sky a pale shade of orange. The town behind the hillside shone as the lights began to flicker to life. A boy and a small creature sat at the edge of a forest, the soft fallen leaves being used for cushions as the two watched the sun sink.

"Master, what do we do now? I'm sleepy!" A red ball-like creature with four little legs had yawned. It had black markings on its body, a long tail, a pair of ears in the shape of bat wings, and large yellow eyes.

The young man with grayish-black hair and dark eyes patted the creature that sat in his lap on the head. The boy wore a blue shirt and a black jacket with blue jeans. He looked out to the sunset. "No worries, Gigimon. We'll head back home and go to bed."

Gigimon snuggled up to his Tamer. "Good! I love summer! We get to spend more time together, we get to go to new places, and most of all; we get to sleep in! No more seven o'clock alarms! Let's go, Will!"

The young man picked up Gigimon and walked away from the forest and towards the town. Gigimon dozed as Will carried him home.

...

Will was a Digimon Tamer, a human chosen by a Digimon to train them to become strong. Will, unfortunately, wasn't the training type. After three years with Gigimon, the young Digital Monster had grown very little.

The boy and his Digimon had arrived at a small, white house. A two-floor complex that the two called home.

"Mom," Will said as he entered the house, "We're home!"

"Are you two hungry? I made Gigimon's favorite Sticky Buns!" Will's mom had called out from the kitchen. She was the only person besides Will himself that knew of Gigimon's existence.

"No thanks, Mom," Will said, "Gigimon's fast asleep, so I'm going to put him to bed. Maybe later!" He then went upstairs to his room.

The bedroom was a bit boring, being a blank white color with minimal decorations aside from the mahogany nightstand and bed set. The walls had framed watercolor pictures hanging from them, art projects from Will's Art class. A computer on a wooden desk was placed in the far corner.

Will put Gigimon on his bed. He then went to his computer, sat down in his chair, and logged on.

A window appeared on the screen. It had a picture on a green worm on it. "What's this?" Will muttered out loud. Gigimon began to stir slightly.

The text in the window said, 'Do you have a Digimon?', and has two boxes marked 'Yes' and 'No' respectively. Will clicked 'Yes'.

The screen changed. It said, 'Is your summer boring?' Will click 'yes' again.

The screen changed again. It now read, 'do you want excitement?' Will said 'yes'.

It then said, 'Are you ready?'

_Ready for what?_ Will thought. He clicked 'yes'.

The computer suddenly began to spark and crack. The worm picture began to wiggle. It then suddenly wiggled out of the computer screen. Will jumped away.

"What's all the racket?" Gigimon stuttered. He saw the worm and instantly started up.

"What is that thing?" Will asked. The green worm had a yellow underbelly and purple claws and a long purple stinger on its tail. It also had black electrical patterns on his back and face, which also had two long antennas and a purple beak.

"Dokunemon! It's a poisonous Digimon!" Gigimon said.

"Poison Powder!" Dokunemon yelled as it spewed powder from its mouth.

"Don't breathe it in! It's poisonous!" Gigimon said as it covered its mouth with its tail.

"Oh, really? Who would have thought a move called 'Poison Powder' was poisonous?" Will said sarcastically as he too covered his mouth.

"Poison Claw!" The larval Digimon lunged at the two, his claws glowing pink.

"Hot Bite!" Gigimon jumped at Dokunemon, dodging his attack, and sunk his small teeth into the worm's back. Dokunemon winced as he hit the wall behind Will. It then bashed Gigimon against the wall, knocking him off.

"Electric Poison Nightmare!" Dokunemon said as it shot a yellow-and-purple blast of energy at Gigimon. The red Digimon was knocked into the computer, which was still sparking copiously with black electricity. Gigimon squeaked in agony, and then fell silent.

"Gigimon!" Will yelled as he ran to his partner. The Dokunemon shot thread at his feet, causing him to fall. The evil Digimon chuckled.

"Gigimon..." Will said weakly. The thread was charged with electricity, which began to numb his body. He reached for his partner, calling him again, but there was no reply. Will closed his eyes in defeat.

Something fell into his hand. Will opened his eyes to find a strange watch in his palm. It was white with a screen in the middle, surrounded by a grey ring with strange symbols on it. He pressed a button on the side of the watch accidently, and the ring rose from the watch. Will pushed it back down with his other hand.

A beam of light shot out of the watch and hit Gigimon. The computer sparked again, shocking Gigimon as he began to glow.

"Gigimon Digivolve to..." Gigimon grew, becoming a large, lizard Digimon with bat-wing ears and long clawed hands and feet. He was jet black in color, with red markings on its body. A black crest resembling a biohazard symbol was on his white colored chest. "BlackGuilmon!"

The dinosaur Digimon smacked Dokunemon away from his Tamer and pulled the thread away from his legs. Will was speechless. His cute friend Gigimon had transformed into a huge, black monster. He was overjoyed.

"Pyro Grenade!" BlackGuilmon shot a dark purple sphere at the larval Digimon. Dokunemon screamed as the attack burned at his data.

BlackGuilmon dashed at Dokunemon with blinding speed. "Rock Crusher!" The black Digimon slashed the worm with his claws. Dokunemon gasped as its body get violently thrashed about by dark energy. The Evil Digimon screamed as he dissolved into bits of data. The data swirled and entered the watch in Will's hand.

"10 Data Points collected." The watch said.

BlackGuilmon helped his Tamer up to his bed. Will hugged him tight.

"That was awesome, Gigi, I mean, BlackGuilmon!" Will cried.

"Yep, I was great!" BlackGuilmon growled. He then slumped down to the ground. "I'm sleepy. Goodnight!" The black dinosaur began to snore on the carpeted floor.

The bedroom door opened. Will's mother rushed in. "What happened up here?" She looked around to see scorch marks on the carpet and walls, the computer in the corner sparking and flickering, and a large black lizard snoring on the floor. She gulped in shock.

"Mom," Will said nervously, "Meet BlackGuilmon, Gigimon's evolved form. Hope you don't mind the redecorating we did. By the way, we might need a new computer."


	2. The DWrist and the Ninja, Renamon!

"Hello, human. I am known as Omnimon. I am the leader of the Royal Knights. You and several other children like yourself have been chosen to save both the Digital and the Real World."

Three days had passed since the Dokunemon incident, and Will had gotten a video call on his computer from a user known as OmegaBlade1, who turned out to be the high class Digimon known as Omnimon. He looked like a man in white armor, but had a blue, mechanized wolf's head for one arm, and a yellow, horned dinosaur head for the other arm. The Royal Knight had told Will about an evil force that threatened the balance between the Real World and the Digital World.

"An evil Digimon called Milleniummon has corrupted the Digital World. He has ripped a gateway from our world to yours. Digimon, who have become disoriented and dangerous, have been spilling through the void and invading your world. Your job is to help these Digimon or destroy them if necessary, in order to protect the humans in your world."

Will scratched his head, "Okay, sounds like it's a real problem. We'll help in any way we can." He patted BlackGuilmon, who waited patiently by Will's side, on the head. The dragon Digimon's leg twitched like a dog's.

Omnimon seemed to smile. "Good. I'll send you an instruction manual for your D-Wrist. Thank you again for helping!" Omnimon's image blinked off the screen, leaving only a window stating that Will had mail.

"So that's what this thing is called. A D-Wrist." Will said as he examined the watch strapped to his wrist. He looked back to the computer screen and opened the e-mail. "Okay, Blacky, let's read this manual."

"Blacky?" BlackGuilmon said curiously.

"Short for BlackGuilmon." Will stated, "Your full name is a bit of a mouthful, so I decided to shorten it."

"Oh. Okay."

Will read the instructions aloud:

**The D-Wrist is the newest in Digivice Technology. It has many functions that other Digivices do not have.**

**-Storage**

**The D-Wrist can store three Digimon at a time. Other Digimon must be stored in a DigiFarm for safekeeping.**

**One Digimon must be in the Digivice at all times.**

***Information about Digimon stored in the D-Wrist can be viewed in the Digimon Page in the Menu.**

**-Digivolving**

**Every D-Wrist holds the Light of Evolution within it. In-Training Digimon can use the Light to Digivolve to Rookie level. However, Rookie and above Digimon cannot Digivolve without having their evolved forms unlocked in the D-Wrist using Data Points.**

***Digivolution Paths can be viewed in the Evolution Page in the Menu.**

**-Data Points**

**Data Points are obtained by absorbing data from defeated Digimon. The amount of Data Points won from Digimon varies by level;**

**Fresh: 1 Point**

**In-Training: 5 Points**

**Rookie: 10 Points**

**Champion: 20 Points**

**Ultimate: 50 Points**

**Mega: 100 Points**

***Data Points can be viewed in the Data page in the Menu.**

***Data Points can be cashed in to unlock higher Evolution stages in the Evolution Page in the Menu.**

***Tamers start with 50 Free Data Points from the beginning.**

"Okay. Cool!" Will said as he shifted through the Menu in the D-Wrist. "It seems like you need 200 Points in order to Digivolve to Champion Level, Blacky. We have 60 Points now."

"I'm going to Digivolve real quick! Hurray!" BlackGuilmon cheered. "Keep reading!"

**-Tamer**

**In the Tamer page, located in the Menu, Tamers can view their personal information and Tamer Rank. See page 9 for Information on Tamer Ranks.**

**-Other Tamers and Their Digimon**

**A Tamer's Digimon are protected from data absorption by the D-Wrist. This, however, does not protect the Digimon from deletion, and a Digimon will be deleted if it takes too much damage in battle.**

**Tamers can exchange Digimon and Data Points at any time, and can also access other Tamer's DigiFarms if given permission.**

***'Trade' and 'Give/Receive' functions can be accessed in the Tamer page in the Menu.**

"Will," Blacky tugged on Will's sleeve. "Omnimon said that there were other Tamers. Who are they?"

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out soon." Will said, "We could find some Digimon using that nose of yours. If it could smell the neighbor's cooking from the park in the opposite direction, it could most likely smell a Digimon."

"I can smell one right now!" BlackGuilmon said, sniffing the air. "It smells furry... and close! Outside!"

Will looked out of the window. He saw a girl with long orange hair in a purple t-shirt and white shorts. She held a ball of yellow fluff in her arms.

"Hey! That's Platinum!" Will said.

"The girl you have a crush on in school?" Blacky chimed.

"I do not! She's just really nice, and kind, and...hot..."

"You love Platinum!" Blacky sang, "You love-" the Digimon stopped and looked back out of the window. "I smell it! She smells like Digimon! We need to talk to her!"

Will pushed BlackGuilmon from the window. "She couldn't. Platinum isn't one to have secrets."

"Everyone has secrets!" Blacky stated, "Like how you have pictures of ladies on your computer-"

Will slapped his hand over BlackGuilmon's snout. "Shut up! The window is open! Do you want to tell all of New York?" He let go of the Black Digimon. "Besides, there's no reason for me to talk to her. If she doesn't have a Digimon, then she might think I'm weird for talking to her out of the blue."

Blacky pointed out of the window. "Is that a good enough reason?" Will looked down to see the ball of yellow fluff shift in Platinum's hands. It shook to reveal two big blue eyes, long fox ears, and a long fox like tail.

"Viximon," Platinum said quietly. "Don't shift like that. People could be watching."

The yellow Digimon shivered, "Sorry, but I was so cramped. I had to change positions."

"Fine, But if you're going to stay in that position, then keep your eyes closed. You're supposed to be a stuffed animal, and I can't have you blinking."

"Okay." Viximon said as it shut its eyes.

Will grabbed BlackGuilmon and rushed downstairs and out the door to catch Platinum.

"Platinum! Wait!" Will said as he rushed to her.

"Oh, Will! Hello! I haven't seen you since school ended. How are...you...doing...?" Platinum caught sight of the large black dinosaur that stood behind Will. "A...Digimon?" She stammered.

"Yep! I'm BlackGuilmon!" Blacky said cheerfully. He then saw her wrist. "Hey! You have a D-Wrist!"

"Viximon! It's a new Digimon!" Platinum said to the creature in her arms. Viximon jumped from her and growled at BlackGuilmon. The bigger Digimon looked confused.

"Viximon! Digivolve!" Platinum said, pressing a button on the side of her D-Wrist. The purple ring in the center of the device sprang up, and Platinum slammed it down. Viximon began to glow.

"Viximon Digivolve to..." Viximon grew into a slender fox creature. It stood upright, with yellow fur on its body and white fur on its stomach, hands, feet, and the tip of its long tail. Its eyes turned to black slits with green irises. It wore purple sleeves on its arms. "Renamon!"

Will stepped back. "Um, Blacky, I don't think she knows we're good guys..."

"What made you think that? Her panicked voice or the fox monster that's going to pummel me into a digital pulp?" Blacky retorted.

"I didn't know you knew sarcasm, Blacky."

"I learned it from you!" BlackGuilmon said as Renamon slashed at him with its large paws.

"Pyro Grenade!" Blacky fired a purple ball of flame at the enemy Digimon.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon summoned shards of light from her pelt and launched them at BlackGuilmon's attack. The blast of fire disappeared in a puff of smoke as Blacky was pelted by the rain of shards.

Renamon then suddenly slashed Blacky's face. The Digimon rolled to Will's feet.

"She's really strong..." BlackGuilmon panted.

"Wait, Platinum! This is my Digimon!" Will stood over his Digimon as Renamon began to gear up another attack.

"Your Digimon?" Renamon said, not seeming convinced. "That can't be your Digimon. It's a black color, meaning that it has been contaminated by a computer virus. A Tamer's Digimon wouldn't be like that."

"Well then, look at this!" Will held up his fist, showing the Digimon his D-Wrist. Renamon seemed convinced, but still wary.

Platinum scurried to Will. "Oh, I'm sorry, Will. I didn't know! It's just that we were attacked by a Black Digimon not too long ago. I thought he was going to eat you!"

Will blushed, "Uh, well, thanks for caring so much..."

Blacky got up and shook himself. "I'm okay!"

Renamon eyed the childish Digimon. "You still have a virus in your body, so I'll be watching you." She turned to Platinum. "We should get home."

"Yeah. Sorry again, Will. I'll see you later." Platinum waved to Will. She and Renamon were suddenly surrounded by leaves. They vanished as the flurry of leaves dissipated.

"Cool." BlackGuilmon said.

"Yeah. Cool indeed." Will murmured.


	3. The Madman Dr D! Vs Dracomon!

"There seems to be a signal coming from here, Blacky. A Digimon is close."

Upon further reading in the D-Wrist manual, Will and Blacky found out that the device could display a radar of sorts. The radar had two settings: Digimon and Tamers. Several times when Will had located a Digimon and searched for it, he soon found out it was Platinum and Viximon who were giving off the signal. Talking to Platinum once the day before was enough of a heart stopper for Will. He stayed far away from the two whenever the signal led him to them.

Will was sure that this signal was a wild Digimon. He raced down the street, BlackGuilmon resting easy in his D-Wrist, and picked up speed as the radar beeped loudly, a sign of nearing Will's destination.

He stopped at an old house at the corner of the street. It was run-down and decrepit, but Will remembered sounds of work echoing from the seemingly abandoned house. As Gigimon, Blacky also had strange feelings about the house whenever they passed it when they went to school.

"It's in there!" Blacky's voice was heard from the D-Wrist. Will nodded and crossed the unkempt lawn to the front door. It was slightly open, so the young Tamer slowly pushed the door, making just enough room to effortlessly squeeze through without causing too much of a squeak from the old door hinges.

The inside of the house was just as Will pictured it. A dusty old, brown place with family portraits on the wall, frilled tablecloths and curtains, and plastic covering on most of the furniture. Will sighed. _So the movies are true..._ he thought.

"Upload, BlackGuilmon." Will pushed a button on his D-Wrist. Data swirled from the watch, and came together to make up Blacky's form.

The dark dragon scratched his chin. "The Digimon is close. I can feel it."

"Well then, sniff him out. We're too close for the radar to pinpoint it." Will ordered. BlackGuilmon inhaled deeply, and then shuffled into the dining room. Will followed suit.

The dining room was just as clichéd as the living room. A long table with a white, dirty tablecloth was in the center, with mirrors and paintings spaced evenly on the walls. The only thin out of the ordinary was the blue creature sitting at the head of the table.

It wasn't exactly blue, more like a cyan color, and was draconic in appearance. It had red eyes, antlers, and small wings. Its stomach was white in color, and he had shiny white claws on his hands and feet.

Blacky ran up to the Digimon. It looked confused and frightened. Blacky held out a paw.

"Hi! I'm BlackGuilmon! What's your name?" The black Digimon said cheerfully.

The other Digimon said nervously, "I'm Dracomon. Nice to meet you."

Will walked up to the two dragon Digimon. "I'm Will. What are you doing here, Dracomon?"

Dracomon looked away, "Well, I'm not sure. Well, you see, I found myself here in the Human World after this huge storm destroyed my home in the Digital World. I didn't know where to go, and I got attacked by humans. Then I met Gramps, and he took me here."

"Dracomon! Where are you? I need you for something!" A nerdy man, in about his late thirties, entered the room. He wore a grease-stained lab coat and thick, swirly glasses. "Oh, we have company. Great."

"Hello sir, I'm Will Davis, and this is my partner, BlackGuilmon." Will introduced himself to the man. "We noticed that there were Digimon here, so we came to investigate."

"No problem, I guess." The man said, "I'm Dr. Hans Delores, but people call me Dr. D." The man extended his hand in greeting, which Will shook. "Would you care for a snack? I just made some lemon cookies, fresh from the oven."

Dracomon jumped to the doctor. "What did you need from me, Gramps?"

"Oh! I needed you downstairs for another invention. Come now, quickly!" Dr. D said as he pushed the Dragon to the out of the dining room. Will and Blacky were now alone.

"Does this mean we don't get lemon cookies?" BlackGuilmon said dumbly.

"Follow your nose." Will said, "I want some cookies too."

...

Blacky and Will had found the kitchen, where, as promised, fresh lemon cookies were displayed on the counter for cooling. The two each took one and began to eat. Will had a confused look on his face.

"Something wrong?" BlackGuilmon asked with his mouth full.

"Something tastes off. There's something about these cookies that don't seem right."

BlackGuilmon dropped his half-eaten cookie. "You think so? Maybe we should stop eating them then."

A sharp scream echoed throughout the house. Will and Blacky jumped in surprise. The two rushed to the basement door.

"Dr. D! Are you two okay in there? We heard something!" The Tamer tried the doorknob, but it was looked. " Blacky, bust it down."

"Rock Crusher!" BlackGuilmon broke the door to pieces. The two rushed downstairs into the high-tech basement to find a strange sight.

It was Dracomon, but he had on a big helmet with a visor on it. He had gauntlets with reinforced steel nails on his hands and a large battery pack on his back. All of these attachments were connected by a mess of wires.

Dr. D appeared behind Will and Blacky as reached the bottom floor. "How do you like Dracomon's upgrades? Magnificent, right?" He had a mad look in his eyes that gave Will the chills.

"What did you do to Dracomon?" BlackGuilmon growled.

"It's my experiment." The mad doctor said proudly, "After I found Dracomon, I began to conduct experiments on him to make him into my personal drone. I finally got it working, and now I will use my experiment to control all the Digimon!"

"You're insane!" Will shouted, "Blacky, waste him!"

"No, Will!" Blacky said, "I can smell more Digimon! Look!" He pointed to Dr. D.

Will squinted his eyes to see the silhouette a bat-like creature hovering over the doctor's head. It looked like it wore a blue hood over its yellow eyes and black-furred body. He had pale blue skin, and had two feet that had red claws on them.

"That's a DemiDevimon!" BlackGuilmon said. "It's controlling him!"

Dr. D shouted, "Enough talk! Dracomon, attack!"

Dracomon lunged at the two. Blacky deflected an attack from his metal claws.

"Pyro Grenade!" Blacky shot a purple blast at Dracomon's head. The rival Digimon stepped back in pain.

"Now, Blacky! Cut those wires!" Will commanded. BlackGuilmon was about to attack again, but suddenly fell to the ground. "Blacky!" Will shouted.

The doctor chuckled. "Seems he had my lemon cookies. They have a drug that paralyzes Digimon."

Will gasped in horror as Dracomon kicked Blacky into a metal table. Blacky growled in pain.

"Download! BlackGuilmon!" Will said as Blacky swirled into data and entered his D-Wrist. Dracomon seemed confused as to why his prey disappeared.

The DemiDevimon appeared completely and giggled, "Fool! Now Dracomon can now set his sights on you! Ha ha!"

As if on cue, Dracomon began to growl at Will. He jumped on him, pushing the blunt of his claws to his neck.

"Any last words, fool!" DemiDevimon and Dr. D said in unison.

Will whispered something very quietly.

DemiDevimon made a face. "What was that?" Dracomon moved his head closer to hear.

"I said," Will muttered, "your cookies suck!" He pulled the wires on Dracomon's back out, deactivating the device's effect. The dragon Digimon fell off of Will, unconscious.

DemiDevimon screamed, "No! No! No! No fair!" He materialized a syringe in his claw. "Demi Dart!" He threw the needle at Will, who braced himself by covering his face.

Dracomon grabbed the dart before it could hit Will. "Good morning," he said as he broke the dart in his fist. He looked to Will, "I'll fight for you." He said, no longer with a nervous tone in his voice.

Dracomon lunged at the dark Digimon. "Tail Smash!" He said as he smacked DemiDevimon back with his tail.

The bat-like Digimon growled and threw more Demi Darts, but missed entirely as Dracomon appeared behind it, his horns glowing red.

"G Shurunen!" Dracomon shot a burst of energy into DemiDevimon's back. It wailed in agony as he dispersed into data, which then swirled into Will's D-Wrist.

"10 Points Received!" The computer voice said.

Dr. D slumped to the ground, and Dracomon caught him. He came to moments later.

"What happened? I was in my room and..." He stammered.

"Don't worry, Gramps. Everything's okay now." Dracomon reassured him. He hugged the man, who hugged him back.

Will released Blacky, who seemed to be able to move again, albeit a bit stiff. "Thanks for having us, but we got to go. Thanks."

Dr. D held up his hand, "Do you mind taking Dracomon with you?"

The Dragon Digimon gasped, "Why, Gramps?"

"I want you to go find a way to get back home, and you're not going to find it by staying here. The only reason I didn't say it sooner was because that evil Digimon got me."

"Perhaps you're right..." Dracomon said sadly.

"We'd be happy to take him, and we can come here to visit sometimes." Will said.

Dracomon raised his head, "Okay! Let's go!"

BlackGuilmon turned to Will. "What will Mom say when she finds out another Digimon is staying at the house?"

"Most likely nothing, since she'll faint as soon as she sees him." Will chuckled. "Let's go freak her out!" Blacky clapped in joy as Dracomon followed behind. The three ran out of the house, leaving the good doctor with his studies.

"With all this information about the Digital World that Digimon made me write," Dr. D said, "I might be able to get Dracomon home after all. I could call him back, but I think it will be better if he goes with them for a while." He chuckled, "At least, that's what I think."


	4. The Treasure of Water: Meet Syakomon!

"Oh, boy!" a feminine voice said, "This is it! I found it! I found it!"

The voice came from a strange Digimon. She was a green blob that lived in a large pink seashell. She snickered as she bounced to what appeared to be a dirty treasure chest.

"The bottom of the sea holds so many treasures." Syakomon giggled, "I knew the Net Ocean would have the answers I was looking for!" She bashed the chest open. It shifted in the ocean sand and released a bubble of air.

"Yes! It's here! Finally, the great treasure that is..." Syakomon began. Her slime like antennas perked up. She turned her shell around to see a large, white squid creature swimming straight at her.

"Syakomon! I'm coming for you!" The aquatic Digimon screamed.

"Damn, he found me..." Syakomon cursed, "Hey, Gesomon! Leave me alone, will ya?"

Gesomon grabbed at Syakomon with his tentacles. "You won't leave here alive!"

Suddenly, a large whirlpool appeared under the two Digimon. It sucked the treasure chest inside of it.

"My treasure!" Syakomon swam after it, Gesomon hot on her trail.

...

Will was at his computer desk, fiddling with the D-Wrist's settings. BlackGuilmon and Dracomon were play fighting with each other on the bed.

"I got you now, Dracomon!" Blacky growled playfully.

"No fair!" Dracomon cried, "You're bigger than me!"

"No! You're taller than me!"

"That's because you stand like a bird normally. You're as tall as Will when you stand up straight!"

Will looked back at the two dragon Digimon. _They're like kids,_ he thought, _scaly, destructive, huge kids..._

The Tamer looked back to the digivice in his hands. "Dracomon needs 250 Data Points to Digivolve to Champion Level. Man, this is a hassle."

BlackGuilmon pinned Dracomon to the mattress. "You'll find a way, Will. You always do."

"Help!" Dracomon squirmed under Blacky's grip. "Uncle! Uncle!" He cried.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. Will's mother poked her head in the room.

"You three are going to waste away in this bedroom. You guys haven't left the house since you brought Dracomon home. It's summer! Get out a little!"

Will nodded. Since the incident with Dr. D four days ago, Will hadn't really felt like going out. Laziness is a hard habit to lose, as Digimon Taming had no time for slackers.

...

Will was walking down the street, a black satchel on his back, and a small, green dragon Digimon in his arms. Just yesterday, after a visit from Platinum and Viximon, Will began to wonder how the Fox Digimon was able to Digivolve back and forth between its different forms. He soon found out he was able to Degenerate his Digimon to their In-Training forms whenever he needed to.

"So where are we headed?" Babydmon, Dracomon's In-Training form, said to the Tamer.

"I'm thinking the beach. It's a good place to go during the summer." Will answered the small dragon.

"How come Babydmon gets to stay outside?" Blacky's voice could be heard from Will's D-Wrist. "I want to be out too!"

Will rolled his eyes. "I can't hold both of you in my arms, and I need one of you out here in case of a Digimon attack." Will heard Blacky whimper inside the watch-like device.

Babydmon wiggled in Will's hands. "Is that the beach?" The small Digimon was referring to the large sandy area far in front of them. The ocean shone a brilliant cerulean color that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Yep, that's it!" Will answered, "Let's go!"

...

Will set a towel onto the sand and spread it out. Dracomon and BlackGuilmon laid down on it and sighed deeply. They had chosen a discreet spot to rest. A large spot under a wooden boardwalk that was often overlooked. Here, Will could let the two Digimon free without anyone noticing.

"Will, can we go into the water?" Blacky asked in his most polite voice.

Will shook his head, "Sorry bud, not now. Wait until some of the people leave." Blacky sighed and flopped onto his belly.

Dracomon's antlers perked. "Will," He said, "I sense Digimon."

"Oh come on! Why now?" Will pouted. He pushed Blacky over. "Come on, we've got Digimon to find."

Dracomon pointed a claw to the ocean. Will squinted his eyes to see a large pink shell. He and Dracomon ran to it. It was half-buried in the sand. They pulled it out without much effort, as it was lighter than he had expected, and carried it back under the boardwalk.

Blacky sniffed the shell. "Hello in there!" He said as he knocked on it, "Any Digimon in there?" There were two holes in the shell that gave it a skull-like appearance. A black skull pattern was painted onto the top of the shell.

Suddenly, two yellow eyes opened from inside the shell. They were visible through the holes in the shell's top. They looked around at the two Digimon and the Tamer and squinted shyly. "Hello." It said.

"Hey, I'm Will." the Tamer announced, "This is Dracomon and BlackGuilmon." The two dragons nodded in greeting.

The shell opened. Inside was a slime-like Digimon with yellow eyes and a curvy mouth. "I'm Syakomon." She said politely.

"What are you doing out here?" Dracomon asked.

"I was in the Digital World looking for a lost treasure, then something happened, and then I found myself here." Syakomon said.

"Treasure? What kind of treasure?" Blacky asked.

"It's a great treasure for Aquan Digimon like me. I'm led to believe that the treasure is somewhere around here. Care to help me find it?"

"I don't know." Will said. Syakomon wasn't telling the whole story. But this was a Digimon in need. He had to help. "Well, I guess we could help, after the civilians leave, of course."

Syakomon giggled, "Thank you! We'll have so much fun!"

...

As the sun began to set, the people at the beach began to disperse. After most of the people around them left, Will bought a shovel from the gift shop and began to dig in the sand. Blacky, Dracomon, and Syakomon began to dig as well.

After about an hour had passed, Will's shovel knocked onto something hard. "Hey, I found something!" He said. Dracomon and Syakomon came to dig out the object, while BlackGuilmon continued to dig his own hole.

Will lunged out of his hole in the sand, a small, heavy treasure chest. Syakomon's eyes lit up when she saw the box. "This is it! The exact box I found in the Digital World!" She bashed the chest open. The box shined with a blue light.

"Behold!" Syakomon said to Will and Dracomon. "The ancient artifact known as the Human Spirit of Water!" She beamed at what appeared to be an idol, which looked blue and squid like, and seemed like it could be used as a hat.

"What does it do?" Will and Dracomon said in unison. Syakomon turned red in annoyance.

"What? You don't know? The Human Spirit of Water holds the divine essence of the Ancient Warrior of Water! Don't you know anything?"

"Hey, guys?" BlackGuilmon called from behind them. They turned and immediately gasped in surprise.

"Is this the treasure?" Blacky had unearthed a huge white squid creature with sharp teeth and long tentacles. It seemed to be unconscious, but was still breathing.

"What is that?" Will cried.

"Gesomon!" Syakomon screamed, "I accidently plundered his life savings! He's been trying to kill me ever since!"

As if he heard his name, Gesomon violently awoke, grabbing at the nearest things, namely Blacky and Will. His tentacles wrapped around them squeezing the air out of their bodies.

"G Shurunen!" Dracomon shot a beam at Gesomon's face, but it was futile, as he too was grabbed by the beast's tentacles.

"Syakomon!" Will cried, "Help!"

"Definitely!" Syakomon winked at him, "With the Spirit of Water, I can do anything!"

Syakomon grabbed the idol from the chest and held it up. It glowed with a bright blue light. "Syakomon, Spirit Evolve to..." Syakomon transformed into the form of a young girl with blue skin and innocent red eyes, and wore what appeared to be a swimsuit. The squid shape on the idol now was on her head in the shape of a swim cap. She winked seductively and waved, "Ranamon!"

Will's eyes widened. _That's the power of the Spirit of Water?_ He thought.

"My new form will take you down, gero!" Ranamon said to the large Digimon.

"So what if you changed your form? You still won't win! Elastic Arms!" Gesomon's smaller tentacles lashed at Ranamon, who gracefully dodged them.

"You'll half to do better than that, gero!" Ranamon taunted, "Rain Stream!" The humanoid Digimon summoned a raincloud over Gesomon, who was then pelted by hard rain. He yelled in agony and slummed down.

"Had enough, gero?" Ranamon stepped closer to the squid Digimon to taunt him more.

"No way. I'm just getting started! Deadly Shade!" Gesomon spewed ink into Ranamon's face. She screamed as she stumbled backwards. "I can't see!"

"Elastic Arms!" Ranamon was smacked by Gesomon's tentacles. She landed headfirst into the sand, and it looked like she was down for the count.

"Ha Ha!" Gesomon chuckled, "Now for all of you!" Gesomon raised Will, Dracomon, and Blacky over his gaping mouth. He was squeezing them too hard for Will to command an attack, and the Digimon were unable to attack otherwise. All seemed lost for the young Tamer and his Digimon...

"Diamond Storm!" Sharpened leaves slashed at Gesomon's skin. He howled in pain and let go of the three. A sleek shadow caught them before they fell into the giant squid's mouth. It then dropped them onto the sand.

"Renamon! Let's take him out!" Platinum called from behind. Will turned to see the young girl and her Digimon, Renamon, gear up for another attack.

"Careful!" Dracomon said weakly, "He's a Champion Level Digimon!"

"Not a problem!" Platinum pressed a button on her D-Wrist. The purple ring sprang up, and she slapped it down. Renamon began to glow red.

"Renamon, Digivolve to..." Renamon transformed into a tall woman with short blond hair with light blue eyes. She wore a red and black dress, and a black cloak. Her arms were huge, with long red sleeves covering her forearms and her large hands. A red and black witch's hat sat on her head, and a broomstick floated behind her, with a black spirit in the shape of a cat sitting on it. She called out in a mature female voice, "Witchmon!"

Will's eyes widened, "She can Digivolve to the Champion Level?"

"Aquary Pressure!" Water gushed from Witchmon's hands at high speeds. Gesomon attempted to block it with its tentacles, but was unable to, and the blast of water shot clear through Gesomon's body. It dissolved into data and was absorbed into Platinum's D-Wrist.

"20 Points collected!" The D-Wrist said.

"She destroyed it," Will stammered, "like it was nothing..."

Platinum extended a hand to help Will up. Witchmon did the same for Dracomon and BlackGuilmon.

"You okay?" Platinum asked.

"Yeah, we're more resilient then we look." Will answered. Platinum giggled.

"We better get home." Witchmon said as she sat on her broom, "We're way too late now."

"Of course," Platinum patted Will's shoulder, "Sorry for stealing your kill. Next time we team up, I'll split my Data Points with you." She smiled and jumped onto Witchmon's broomstick. "See ya!" The two flew off into the clouds, leaving only a trail of green leaves.

"Wow." Blacky said, "That was cool."

"Yeah," Dracomon said, "Mondo cool."

"Let's go home, guys." Will said as he walked up a sandy hill to reach the sidewalk.

"Wait!" Dracomon called, "Where's Ranamon?"

"She must have been deleted. Poor soul." Blacky said. Dracomon seemed mortified.

"Wherever she is, she'll be fine." Will reassured the cyan dragon. "Let's go. There's no need to worry."

Will downloaded the two Digimon into the D-Wrist and made his way home. He made it to the house when he suddenly had the feeling he was being watched. He turned around to find nothing. He disregarded the feeling and headed inside.

If he had looked more closely, he might have noticed the soft red eyes gazing upon him lovingly from the trees.

"Thank you very much, Will. I promise to repay you in some way, gero."


	5. Roaring Evolution! Vs BlackAgumon!

"Please, Will! I promise I won't be a problem, gero! Let me stay here, please?" Ranamon pleaded to the Tamer, tears in her eyes.

After night fell on the day of the Gesomon attack, Ranamon had entered Will's house discreetly, and began to beg Will to stay at his house. Will wasn't very thrilled about the idea. His Digimon, BlackGuilmon and Dracomon, were groggy from the battle earlier today, and were agreeing with everything the smooth talking Digimon was saying.

"Sorry, Ranamon." Will stood firm. "You just aren't the kind of Digimon I'm looking for in my squad."

"Really?" Ranamon whimpered. Suddenly, her eyes widened and a smile crept onto her face. "Do you have a DigiFarm, gero?" She asked slyly.

"Um, no," Will said, "Every time I tried to make one on my computer, it said that there was 'no Digimon Caretaker.' What about it?"

Ranamon giggled, "That means you haven't appointed a Digimon to take care for the farm while you're out. If you let me stay here, gero, I'll become your caretaker!"

Blacky rolled over sleepily on Will's bed. "Quit the racket and say yes already! I need some beauty sleep."

Dracomon was dozing on the floor and agreed with the dark Digimon. "Don't try to talk her out of it, Will. We're all tired. Just pick the easiest solution."

Will nodded, as he was tired as well. "I guess you can stay for a while..." he said to the sly Digimon.

Ranamon clapped her hands together. "Yay! Thank you, gero! You won't regret it!" She jumped into bed and slipped under the sheets. "I think I'm going to like it here in the Real World."

"Um, that's my bed." Will said.

Ranamon made a cute face, "Then, maybe we can share?" She winked at the Tamer.

Will shivered slightly. He sighed as he left the room. He came back a few minutes later, lugging a couch through the bedroom doorway. It was a rather new couch, bought for display and was rarely used. Will flipped out the cushions to reveal a pull-out bed. He opened it, looked to Ranamon, and pointed to it.

"It's more comfortable." Will said. He grabbed an extra comforter from his closet and dropped it onto the bed.

Ranamon pouted as she left Will's bed and went to the couch. Will smiled and jumped into his bed. Blacky shifted at his feet. Dracomon jumped onto the couch's armrest and fell asleep.

"Goodnight, all." Will said tiredly. The two dragon Digimon were already fast asleep.

"Goodnight, Will," Ranamon said quietly. "And thank you, gero."

...

A loud knocking noise awoke Will from his sleep. Someone was calling for him. Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Will! I have to talk to you about something! I-" An older boy with messy red hair with blue streaks on the sides appeared. He had troubled brown eyes and wore a brown leather jacket and blue jeans. He studied the room closely, noticing the two dragon creatures on the floor. "Perhaps later, since you seem to be busy..."

Will shook his head. "Viral, what are you doing here? And why would you think I'm busy?'" He then realized what he meant. In his bed sleeping next to him was Ranamon, who seemed to have been there most of the night. Will blushed, "No that's not, I mean, this isn't..."

Viral glanced at Ranamon's smooth, blue skin. "She's blue. What kind of freaky role-playing were you two up to last night?" he asked Will, who was now as red as a tomato at this point.

...

Viral, who was strangely accepting when he met Will's Digimon, was a friend from Will's school. He was normally a calm individual, but now he had an anxious aura around him. After explaining to Viral that Ranamon was a Digimon and that he was not sleeping with her (which Viral didn't seem to believe), Will asked his friend what his problem was. Viral stated that he in fact had a Digimon for himself, to Will's dismay.

"Will, I can't believe it. We both have Digimon." Viral stated, "This will be a good experience, don't you think?"

Will grimaced. Viral wasn't the best at keeping pets. Or even acknowledging other people's existences. "Viral, having a Digimon is a big responsibility. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Viral held up his fist, showing Will his D-Wrist. It looked like Will's, but the ring around the small screen in the center was blue instead of grey. "Of course, Will. I'm no child. This is more than just a simple goldfish, or a dumb frog, or even..." Will held his hand up, signaling Viral to stop recalling the numerous deaths of his (and others) pets.

Blacky jumped in front of Will. "Can we see the Digimon you have?" He said proudly. Will gently pushed him out of the way.

"Yes, Viral, let's see this Digimon of yours." Will stated. Viral nodded.

"Upload, Commandramon!" Viral said as he pressed a button on his watch. Data swirled out of his D-Wrist and formed a dinosaur like Digimon. It was camouflage blue and wore dark colored military gear. A large rifle was strapped to his back.

Commandramon saluted to Viral, "Permission to engage, sir."

Viral nodded, "Granted. You know you don't have to do that all the time."

"Hi, I'm Blacky! Nice to meet you!" Blacky barked happily. Dracomon waved shyly. Ranamon, on the other hand, was too busy at the computer desk working on a DigiFarm registration form to notice the small Digimon.

"Cool." Will said, "A Virus Type like BlackGuilmon, right?" Commandramon nodded.

Viral smiled proudly. "He just appeared at my bedside when I woke up this morning."

Ranamon slammed her fist on the computer desk. Everyone turned to her.

"What the hell is this?" She yelled, "What's with all of this 'Digimon Alert' crap?"

Dracomon looked at the screen. "What happened exactly?" He asked the Aquan Digimon.

Ranamon scoffed, "I installed the DigiFarm data on the computer, and then I tried to customize it. But this stupid pop-up won't go away!"

Dracomon frowned, "Will! That's an alert! There's a Digimon causing trouble in town!"

"Really? We've got to get down there!" Will motioned to Viral, "I need to change, so I'll meet you outside." Viral motioned Commandramon outside as Will went into his closet to franticly search for clothes to change into.

...

"The D-Wrist says that it's this way!" Will said as he sprinted through the streets, Viral on his heels. Blacky and Dracomon were traveling within the D-Wrist, as Ranamon had stayed behind to continue work on the DigiFarm.

The signal stopped at the center of town. It was a shopping plaza, with booths and kiosks all around. But what got their interest was the huge amount of Digimon that were using the plaza as their playground. They were purple balls with long ears and evil eyes.

"Upload, BlackGuilmon and Dracomon!" Will released his two dragon Digimon from the D-Wrist.

"Upload, Commandramon!" Viral did the same for his Digimon.

"Pagumon?" BlackGuilmon said, "This will be easy as DigiCake!"

"You think so?" A voice rang throughout the plaza. A black Digimon jumped from the shadows. He was reptilian in appearance. He had green eyes and white claws on his hands and feet.

"I am known as BlackAgumon! I am the leader of these Pagumon! We shall take over this town in the name of our lord, Milleniumon!"

The Pagumon all turned their attention to the Tamers and their Digimon. They lunged to attack.

"Pyro Grenade!"

"G Shurunen!"

Blacky and Dracomon's attacks blasted huge holes in the mass of Pagumon coming at them. The small Digimon seemed to prove to be no problem to them, even with their massive numbers.

"M16 Assassin!" Commandramon pulled out his rifle and fired at the enemy Digimon at great speeds. The Digimon burst into data and was absorbed by the D-Wrist.

Viral watch the number of Data Points on his D-Wrist skyrocket. "Wow. Already at 100!"

Will smirked, "Yeah, but we would have more if there weren't so many coming in at once." He turned to his Digimon. "Hey guys, try not to beat these guys so quickly! The D-Wrist can't take all the Data at once!"

Blacky's ears pricked up, "What was that?" He said after he roasted the last Pagumon with his fire attacks.

Will sighed, "I only got 180 points now. Thanks for wasting all that data!"

Dracomon giggled, "A Digimon's data is never wasted, it is sent back to the Digital World if it's not absorbed by something."

BlackAgumon growled. "Damn it! You beat my army! Fine! Face my wrath!" BlackAgumon jumped at BlackGuilmon. The two tussled and rolled on the ground before Blacky pinned the other dark Digimon to the ground.

"Pepper Breath!" BlackAgumon blasted fire into Blacky's face. Blacky jumped back in surprise and gasped as the other black Digimon slashed at his face.

"Blacky!" Will gasped, "Watch out!" He threw a rock at the enemy Digimon. It knocked him in the back of the head.

BlackAgumon turned his head and growled. "You bastard... you'll pay for that!" He jumped at Will, claws extended.

"Aquary Pressure!" A blast of water almost took BlackAgumon's head off. Witchmon and Platinum came running to Will's aid.

"Need some help?" Platinum giggled. Will's face turned red. Platinum then turned to the dark Digimon. "It's you again."

"You know this guy?" Will asked.

"I told you that I was attacked by a dark Digimon earlier. He's that Digimon."

"And know I'm going to finish what we started!" Witchmon smiled, her eyes sparkling.

BlackAgumon growled, "I've had enough of you stupid humans! No wonder Milleniumon hates all of you!" The evil Digimon began to glow. "BlackAgumon Digivolve to..." The Digimon transformed into a large, black dinosaur with huge claws. Green spines sprouted from his back. His body was also covered in red stripes. He let out a mighty roar, "DarkTyrannomon!"

"What? He can digivolve too?" Will yelled. Platinum was frozen in shock.

"Surprised?" DarkTyrannomon growled, "Milleninumon blessed me and several other generals in his army with a special gift. The Light of Digivolution." His mouth began to glow. "Now, Fire Blast!" A huge fireball escaped from monster's mouth.

BlackGuilmon, Dracomon, Commandramon, and Witchmon jumped together, firing their attacks at the blast of flame.

"Pyro Grenade!"

"G Shurunen!"

"DCD Bomb!"

"Aquary Pressure!"

The three attacks proved ineffective against the dark Digimon's attack. The blast engulfed the plaza, the Tamers, and their Digimon.

...

The plaza was reduced to a crater. The three Tamers were on the ground, barely conscious. Will stirred slightly, then opened his eyes. He shifted his head to see BlackGuilmon, Dracomon, Commandramon and Witchmon degenerate into their In-Training forms; Gigimon, Babydmon, Missimon, and Viximon. Missimon, the blue, missile shaped form of Commandramon, crawled to Viral's side, anger burning in his small red eyes.

"Will..." Gigimon muttered weakly, "He's too strong."

"Hey, Will." Viral said, "You need Data... take some of mine..." He extended his the D-Wrist on his wrist to Will, who then did the same.

"Data Transfer Activated." The D-Wrists said simultaneously.

"Data sent." Viral's watch said.

"Data received!" Will's watch responded.

Will then entered the Evolution Page in the D-Wrist Menu. He selected Gigimon's profile. "Unlock Champion..." He said weakly. The Digivice shot out a blast of data at Gigimon, automatically Digivolving him to BlackGuilmon.

"What happened?" Blacky growled in surprise.

"Doesn't matter now." Will pressed the ring in the center of the watch as soon as it sprang up. "Digivolve!" Guilmon began to change form.

"BlackGuilmon Digivolve to..." Blacky grew to a tremendous size. He became a huge black dinosaur like DarkTyrannomon, however, he was slightly thinner, about twice as tall as Will. He had red stripes with strange code on them, and big clawed hands with a long blade on each of his elbows. He also had a white mane of hair on the back of his head. Red symbols and stripes appeared on his body, and red crests like biohazard signs appeared on his shoulders. A low growl escaped from the toothy smile he made, "BlackGrowlmon!"

"What?" DarkTyrannomon growled in surprise.

"Black Exhaust Flame!" BlackGrowlmon shot dark colored flames at the opposing dark dinosaur. DarkTyrannomon yelped in pain. The rival Digimon attempted to slash BlackGrowlmon with its huge claws, but Blacky grabbed its clawed hands and through him to the sky.

"Dark Blade!" BlackGrowlmon jumped up to DarkTyrannomon, the blades glowing red.

"Ha ha! You're dead!" DarkTyrannomon regained his composure. "Iron Tail!"

The two attacks collided; Blacky's blades versus DarkTyrannomon's tail. Suddenly, BlackGrowlmon's pupils grew smaller, and he let out a roar. He forced his blades to cleave through DarkTyrannomon's body. Growlmon landed on a gift shop nearby. His opponent cried out and dissolved into data, which Will's D-Wrist absorbed.

"20 Points collected!" The D-Wrist chimed.

"Nice job, Will." Platinum said as she rose from the ground. She extended a hand to help Viral up.

Viral stretched his back. "This Digimon thing sure is dangerous. And fun! Let's do it again!" Missimon nodded playfully.

"Well, Blacky! You've Digivolved! This is fantastic!" Will said to his large Digimon. Blacky growled slightly as Will started to walk towards him. "Blacky?" Will asked.

Blacky shook his head as his pupils dilated. "Will? What... did I win?"

Will nodded. "Yup, big guy! We won. Now let's go home." He called out to Babydmon. "Babydmon! You okay?" The little dragon Digimon flew to Will. "Jeez, that was brutal!" He said.

"Yes, thank you so much, BlackGrowlmon." Viximon squeaked, "Well, now I have an interesting question for you all: How are we going to fix this mess?"

The three tamers looked around them to stare at the damage done to the plaza. All three swallowed hard.

Platinum picked up her partner. "Well, I suppose we'll have to. Will, you and Black can-" Platinum stopped suddenly when she realized Will had grabbed Babydmon, climbed on BlackGrowlmon, and scurried away.

"Will!" Platinum yelled.

"Sorry, Platinum, but cleaning up was never our thing!" Will called over his shoulder as Blacky carried him away."

…

In the Digital World, the word of BlackAgumon's defeat spread quickly. The story soon found its way to a certain Digimon's ears. The Digimon licked his red lips in interest.

"The General of Black Army was defeated, huh?" He said to himself. "Millenniummon will not be pleased... hm." The Digimon growled slightly. "Perhaps I should go pay these human tamers a visit. To at least find out the meaning of this." The Digimon held up his gloved hand, staring intently at the small white watch with a green ring around a screen in the center.


	6. Enter: Soul and Her Daughter, Lopmon?

Today was a drowsy day for Will and his Digimon. The heat from outside seemed to seep into his room somehow, overpowering the coolness of the air conditioner. Will was sprawled on his bed, BlackGuilmon on the small, circular mat at the side of Will's bed.

"Will..." Blacky said with his tongue lolling out of his mouth, "Make it cool!"

"What do you want me to do?" Will growled, "Wait. Where's Dracomon? And Ranamon?"

Will and Blacky walked downstairs to see Will's mother making a slushy Ranamon was with her, helping out by creating many floating hands to grab ingredients. Dracomon wasn't there, however.

"Hey, Mom. What's going on?" Will asked.

"Oh! Just making something to beat the heat." She said. "Ranamon, could you pass me the sugar?"

"Coming up, Miss Jerri!" Ranamon giggled as she made two of her floating hands reach into the nearby cupboard and pulled out the sugar container and handed it to Will's mother.

"Jerri?" Will hadn't heard anyone call his mom by her first name in a long time. Everyone always called her Mrs. Exis. Never Jerri. "Anyone know where Dracomon is?" Will asked.

His mom pointed to the back door. "Out back burning the stale plants in the garden. Makes great fertilizer!"

Will walked up to the backdoor and looked through the window. Sure enough, the cyan dragon was setting the garden aflame. There was a basket of plants next to him, most likely plants that were salvaged from the dead ones.

"Huh." Will said.

Blacky opened the freezer and curled up in front of it. Ranamon spat water at Blacky's backside, laughing loudly when he jumped in surprise.

"Blacky, come on. I know where we can go to beat the heat." Will patted BlackGuilmon and strolled to the door. "Mom, I'll be back before sundown."

"Okay. Take a slushy with you." Jerri handed Will two bottles of strawberry slushy Will nodded in gratitude and headed out with Blacky.

...

Gigimon slurped on his slushy as he rode in Will's arms. Will made his way through his busy city and reached a large, fancy apartment building. He pressed a button on the speaker on the wall next to the glass door.

"Hello?" a male voice called from the other side of the line.

"It's Will Exis. I'm here to see Soul, Mr. Belle." Will said.

The door opened, and Will walked in. "Okay, Gigimon, into the D-Wrist." With a small protest, Gigimon dissolved into data and entered the D-Wrist. Will then started upstairs and reached the seventh floor.

Will knocked on the door and a older man with blond hair opened it. He had brown eyes and a stubble on his chin.

The man smiled warmly. "Hello again, Will. I haven't seen you since summer began."

"Hello, Mr. Belle. You look good. Where is Soul?"

Mr. Belle pointed to the hallway behind him. "In her room. She's spent a lot of time in there lately..."

Will nodded and walked past the gentleman. The Belles were very wealthy. Their living room had eggshell white carpets and walls. Expensive paintings lined the walls and priceless sculptures sat in several corners. Will continued through the hallway and to a light blue door. He knocked gently.

"Um, hold on!" Soul's sugary voice called. Will heard rustling and struggling inside.

The door flew open to reveal the young Soul. The lithe girl had silvery blonde hair and soft blue eyes. She wore a white t-shirt with a light blue jacket and bell-bottom jeans. She was also wearing pink slippers.

"Oh, Will!" She beamed, "What are you doing here?"

Will blushed, "Well, I knew that you have a strong air conditioner here, and I wanted to see you, so I thought i could come over to talk and cool off."

Soul began to blush as well. "Um, okay. Come in."

...

Will met Soul at his middle school when she first moved here. Since her father was CEO of a very successful oil company, students seemed to treat her like royalty, something that she despised greatly. Will was the only person to seem to treat her normally, and had been friends for a long time after that.

Will looked around Soul's bedroom, which was filled with plush toys of varying sizes on the ground, her desks, and mostly on her bed. Some were big and some were small. Some even looked like they were alive. Will shivered at their cold, glass eyes.

"I see you got a few new ones." Will pointed at several toys he hadn't seen before. There was a huge polar bear, a few cats of varying colors, a brown and pink rabbit, and a large dog.

Soul nodded. "Yeah. I'm starting to run out of room for the damn things... but I love them so!" The girl then sat down on her circular bed and cuddled up with her many toys. Will sat next to her.

Will noticed that Soul seemed different than the last time he saw her. She had gotten a tan, and maybe a few new pieces of jewelry, like the silver watch she had around her wrist-

What. What?

Will's eyes were glued to Soul's wrist. He realized with dismay it was in fact a D-Wrist like his, but silver-colored. Will swallowed hard and slurped on the last of his slushy

"Huh? Do you like my watch?" Soul said, noticing Will's vacant stare. "I got it from a friend of mine."

The male tamer put his right hand on the watch, the same hand that held his own D-Wrist. Soul's eyes widened.

"You have one too." She said. "Well, I guess there's no point in lying to you." She patted her bed three times.

The brown and pink rabbit Will had noticed before began to stir. It sat up and rubbed its eyes. It was very small, with long ears with pink ends that were almost twice the length of its body. Three horns protruded from its head.

"Mama," It said, "Who is this guy?"

"This is the guy I was talking about. This is Will." Soul then turned to the male tamer. "Will, this is Lopmon.

"N-nice to meet you..." Will said nervously.

Soul lifted Lopmon and placed it on her lap. "If you have a D-Wrist, doesn't that mean you have a Digimon? Can I see it?"

"Yeah, yeah! Let's see it!" Lopmon chirped.

Will activated his D-Wrist. " Um, okay. Reload, Gigimon." A flash of light was cast from the Digivice as Gigimon formed in reality.

"Huh? Hey! A new tamer! Cool!" Gigimon barked the blonde girl. He turned to Will. " Digivolve me, Will! I want make a good first impression!"

"Okay, okay..." Will pressed a button on the D-Wrist, causing the center circle to spring up. He switched the setting to Rookie Evolution and pressed down.

"Gigimon Digivolve to...BlackGuilmon!" The Digital Monster said as it transformed into its familiar dark form.

Soul gasped, "Um, that's your Digimon?"

"Looks deadly..." Lopmon covered her eyes with her ears. Blacky sniffed the rabbit-like Digimon.

"Don't worry!" BlackGuilmon smiled, "I only beat up bad Digimon!" Lopmon uncovered one eye. Will chuckled.

"Blacky is a softy. We've already beat a good amount of Digimon already." Will grabbed Soul's hand. "How many have you found?"

Soul pulled her hand away. "Not many." She twirled her finger around Lopmon's middle horn. "We tend to ignore the Digimon Alerts."

Will's eye twitched. "What? But you were chosen to protect the two worlds with Viral, Platinum, and I!"

Soul looked away. "Really. Those two are tamers as well." The female tamer hugged her Digimon close. "Will, what does BlackGuilmon mean to you?"

Will looked at Blacky, who smiled at him. "A friend and partner. An equal."

"I don't feel that way to Lopmon." Soul said with a troubled look on her face. "When she first hatched, she wasn't a friend to me. She was a small living creature that I couldn't see as a partner. I saw her as my child."

Will and Blacky exchanged glances. "Child?" They both said in unison.

Lopmon jumped up. "Yep! I'm Mama's pride and joy! Her faithful daughter, Lopmon!"

"I have been so fearful for her well-being, that I haven't let her fight against any bad Digimon."

"But what happens if a Digimon attacks close to here?" Will reasoned, "You can't just sit in here and play while a Digimon destroys the city!"

"You said that Viral and Platinum have Digimon, right?" Soul spoke softly, "Then you guys can take care of it..."

Blacky growled, "But that doesn't make sense! You were given a Digimon to protect others! Not for you to protect!"

Lopmon looked up to her mother. "These two are making a lot of sense. I'm not helpless, Mama..."

"Don't say such things, Lopmon." Soul patted the Digimon's head. "I'm your tamer and your mother, so my decision is law." Lopmon sighed in defeat.

"But-" Will was interrupted by the D-Wrist beeping loudly. "Crap. Digimon attack. The northern park. Come on, Blacky!" The two ran out the room and past the front door.

Soul's father came to her room. "Another one of those Digimon, huh? You sure make lots of strange friends, Soul."

Soul picked up Lopmon. "I'll be back, Daddy." She called as she ran out of the door.

...

A white furred Digimon the size of a minivan was charging at the park bystanders with its large black horn. Will and Black arrived in time to distract the beast from skewering the innocent.

"What kind of Digimon is that?" Will asked his partner.

"Um, not sure." Blacky said, "Looks like a Deep Saver, though."

Suddenly, Will's D-Wrist began to scan the Digimon. A hologram of the Digimon appeared, showing its stats and information.

"Ikkakumon. A Sea Animal Digimon. Special move: Harpoon Torpedo." Will read the info out loud. "Convenient."

BlackGuilmon snapped his claws. "Oh yeah! Ikkakumon! I heard that a famous DigiDestened was partnered with one."

Ikkakumon roared as it charged at the two, its horn glowing. "Harpoon Torpedo!" It said as its horn shot from its head in a puff of smoke. The horn rocketed at the two with such great speed, Will and Blacky both couldn't see it as it zoomed past their heads.

"Um, someone's pissed." Will said fearfully.

"Absolutely livid." Blacky frowned.

Blacky ran at the opponent Digimon to attack, but strangely enough, the large, four legged Ikkakumon was light on his feet. It dodged behind the dark Digimon and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Pyro Grenade!" Blacky blasted Ikkakumon in its face, causing the beast to stumble backwards. Ikkakumon growled as he charged at Black once again. Blacky was hit head on and tripped backwards in pain.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Will yelled as he activated his D-Wrist. "Time to Digivolve!"

"BlackGuilmon Digivolve to... BlackGrowlmon!" Blacky transformed into large champion form, his height only about a foot more than Ikkakumon's.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon blasted it horn at Blacky, who just barely dodged it. Blacky grappled with the beast, but was thrown back by Ikkakumon's strength.

BlackGrowlmon gasped in anger. "He's a Vaccine-Type Digimon. He has a natural advantage over a Virus-Type like me!"

"Well, what do we do?" Will called.

...

Soul and Lopmon arrived a few minutes after Will's fight began. Soul's eyes widened with fear, while Lopmon seemed enraged.

"That Digimon is going to beat Blacky if we don't help him. I'm going down there to-"

"Stop!" Soul cried, "It's too dangerous! You could get hurt!"

"But Blacky could get hurt too! I have to, Mama!" Lopmon started towards the battle.

Soul shut her eyes and clenched her fists. "Lopmon, I am your mother, and you shall listen to me because my word is law!"

Lopmon turned to her. "I don't need a mother now, I need a tamer! And the way you've been acting, I'm not sure if you're fit to be either!"

Soul gasped as Lopmon ran towards the fray. The blonde girl dropped to her knees, tears flowing from her eyes. "Lopmon..." She whispered. "Wait!"

...

"Tiny Twister!" Lopmon spun like a top and bashed into Ikkakumon, causing its attention to turn to the small Digimon. BlackGrowlmon used this opportunity to blow fire at the Aquan Digimon.

"Its too hot!" Ikkakumon blasted the dark dragon with its Harpoon Torpedo, and Blacky fell back in a daze.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon's horn exploded at Lopmon, who was blown away by the blast. She was about to get up when Ikkakumon placed its foot on her. She cried out in pain.

"Hey! Stop that!" Will attempted to attack Ikkakumon himself, but was also blasted by the beast's attack, and fell backwards, dizzy with pain.

"Get off! Ahh!" Lopmon cried, " Mama, help me!"

A small pebble hit Ikkakumon in the head. The Aquan Digimon turned his head and glared at Soul, the thrower of the pebble. He removed his foot from Lopmon's tiny body, and charged after the female tamer.

"Lopmon, I'm sorry!" Soul called, while she ran from the raging Champion. "I was being so foolish! Please forgive me!"

Lopmon jumped at Ikkakumon and started spinning. "Tiny Twister!" She knocked the Digimon off its feet. "Apology excepted, Mama!" She said as she landed in Soul's arms.

Ikkakumon roared in anger. Lopmon jumped to the ground. "Ready?" She asked her tamer.

Soul activated her D-Wrist. "Y-yeah..." She said nervously, "Digivolve!"

Lopmon Digivolve to..." Lopmon grew to Soul's height, and her ears grew thin and long. A sleeveless, yellow karate gi, red gloves, black slippers, and metal weapons appeared on her person. Her body turned pink, excluding her snout which was white in color. She bowed in respect and shouted, "Turuiemon!"

Soul nodded to her evolved Digimon. "Go!" Turuiemon nodded back and raced to Ikkakumon.

"Gauntlet Claw!" Turuiemon punched Ikkakumon in the face with the metal weapons on her arms. She punched it rapidly and without mercy. Ikkakumon jumped back to dodge the other Digimon's attack, but Turuiemon was expecting its retreat.

"Ninja Fist!" Turuiemon leaped with great force and punched her Aquan opponent in the chest. Ikkakumon was pushed back, and fell on the ground.

"Finish it, Turuiemon!" Soul commanded. Turuiemon jumped up into the air above Ikkakumon, then came down, fist first. Ikkakumon dodged out of the way and ran away.

"Let's go after it!" Turuiemon called. Soul nodded. The two then follow the large Digimon into the nearest neighborhood.

Will regained consciousness at the same time Soul had left. He was just barely able to see Soul and a strange new Digimon follow Ikkakumon into the nearby suburban area.

BlackGrowlmon stirred, "What happened?"

"Not sure, but turn back to rookie form. They went that way towards... my neighborhood?"

Will and the devolved Blacky raced through the streets, following the signs of a struggle. The followed the trail to an open fence door.

"What? This is my house!" Will said as he looked at the white house in front of him. He then heard Ikkakumon's roar. He and BlackGuilmon ran through the gate to find something unexpected. Ikkakumon was lying on the ground, with Lopmon blowing cold air on it. The beast looked happy and content. Soul was with Will's mother, mixing more strawberry slushy as Ranamon was giving Ikkakumon a large cup of the cold drink.

"What the hell's going on here?" Will and Blacky yelled together.

"This big guy was thirsty, that's what!" Will's mother called. "The heat must have been too much for him because of all that fur. It must like cool climates and went crazy when it got too hot!"

"He must have been attracted by the coolness coming from your place, Will." Soul said as she blended more strawberries. "When I say he was just really hot, I got Lopmon to use her Blazing Ice attack to cool him off!"

Lopmon nodded, "He wasn't bad! He was having hallucinations from the heat!"

Dracomon was tilting the soil in the garden with his claws. "I want the next slushy!" He called over his shoulder.

Will sighed. "So what do we do with him?"

Ranamon raised her hand. "The Digifarm can change its climate for all types of Digimon. We can keep him there."

Will gave Ranamon a thumbs-up. "Good thinking, Ranamon. Let's do that later."

"Why not now?" Blacky asked.

"Because... I'm thirsty. Two drinks over here, Mom!"

...

"So you're going to join us in this fight?" Will asked Soul as the sun began to set later that day.

Soul adjusted the sleeping Lopmon in her arms. "Yes. Thanks for everything you've done, Will. If you need me, you have my number."

"Okay. See you later." Will waved goodbye to his friend as she walked away. He then went inside to his room and sat down on his bed. Dracomon and Blacky were both on the ground snoring, while Ranamon was busily typing on the computer.

"I'm really surprised this thing still works." Will patted the computer monitor.

Ranamon giggled. "Yep. Its real... what's that outside?"

Will, with a confused look on his face, looked outside of his window. There, he saw a large moving truck unloading furniture into the house next door.


	7. Lost Ally Spade Appears! Another Tamer?

Will was never a popular kid at school. Junior High was never kind to him in the friends department. Being the soft spoken gentleman he was, he had attained many allies in almost every niche in school. He only had three people that he truly called friends; The bashful Platinum, rich but humble Soul, and the rash and hotheaded Viral. But there was one more friend Will had. The kind and thoughtful Spade.

Spade was a careful and fun person, and the only human besides Will's mother that knew about Digimon when Will first met Gigimon. He was always someone that Will could trust. Unfortunately, Spade ended up moving to Chicago for several months because of his father's job.

But, as fate would have it, Spade returned on the night of the Ikkakumon incident. Will was elated, and welcomed his friend with open arms.

Spade had light gray hair and striking yellow eyes. He usually wore a green shirt and purple pants that reached just past his knees.

He was an interesting friend to say the least, but he was a friend that Will was happy to have back in his life. Will shared all of his adventures and discoveries he had made while he was gone. Spade always listened intently to Will's stories, eyes as big as saucers.

…

About a week and several minor Digimon attacks after his arrival, Spade came over to Will's house as dusk began. He seemed out of character, a bit jumpy and irritable.

"What's up, buddy?" Will asked his friend as he entered the room.

"Not sure. I just feel irritated." Spade answered.

BlackGuilmon and Dracomon were playing video games at the TV. Dracomon whooped as he defeated Blacky on screen.

Will and Ranamon were at the computer. Spade joined them.

"Ikkakumon sure is happy. Perhaps we should get some friends one of these days." Ranamon said to Will.

"Perhaps." Will said as he looked out the window to see the sun begin to set. "How come you came so late?" He said to Spade.

Spade scratched his head. "Um, no reason. Don't worry. I'll just tell my parents I'll sleep over."

Suddenly, the computer monitor started to beep.

"A new Digimon. Blacky! Ranamon! You guys come with me!" He turned to Spade. "You know the drill."

"But I always stay behind! Let me come this time!" Spade pleaded.

Will's eyes twitched. "Okay... Just don't be a bother."

...

The streets were as busy as ever, even at night. The sidewalks, however were empty, so no one had noticed the mysterious light shining from behind the local candy store.

A portal appeared, and a strange new Digimon emerged. It was a tall and slender man, dressed in elegant blue clothing and a red and black cape. He had pale white skin and blonde hair. He also wore a red mask in the shape of a bat over his blue eyes.

"I'm here..." He said. "Now to find what I came here for."

The back door to the candy store flew open and a old man walked out with a garbage can, which he placed outside of the door. He saw the Digimon and motioned him inside.

"Hello. Would you care for a sample or two?" The old man said.

The Digimon was confused by this but went inside anyway.

The old man shuffled into the kitchen and then returned with a bowl of candy. "Here." he said.

The Digimon took the bowl and picked up a candy. "Is this human food?" he asked.

"Of course!" The old man replied. On closer inspection, the Digimon realized that the old man was squinting. He has bad eyesight, he thought.

"You sure are tall, mister." The man said. "What's your name?"

The Digimon stuck a candy into his mouth. "I am known as Myotismon."

...

Will and Spade had made it into the city to find the rouge Digimon. The two had were about reach their destination, when the D-Wrist rang.

"Another Digimon! Unreal!" Will cried, "Reload, BlackGuilmon!" Blacky appeared in a burst of data.

"Spade, you go past this corner and find the Digimon. I'll take Ranamon to find the new one." Will ran the opposite direction, leaving Blacky and Spade to find the first mystery Digimon.

Blacky sniffed out the Digital Monster in a local candy shop. "I know this place!" Blacky barked, "Will brought candy for me from this place when he came from school sometimes."

"I guess this Digimon has a bit of a sweet tooth." Spade murmured as he and the dark dragon entered the store.

...

"What are these delicious things called, good sir?" Myotismon cried as he dropped yet another candy in his mouth.

"Butterscotch. Its my bestseller." The old man replied.

"Well, I thank you for this wonderful delicacy!" Myotismon praised the old candy maker. He was about to eat another when Myotismon noticed a strange scent. He turned around a saw a young boy and a black Digimon eying him.

"Uh-oh..." Will and Blacky said together.

Myotismon smirked, "It seems we have company, old man."

"Oh really, Myo-boy?" The man said, "Perhaps they want some candy for a late night snack!"

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon created a red whip in his hand and grabbed the two spies.

"Pyro Grenade!" Blacky blasted a fireball at Myotismon, who blocked it with his hand.

"Fool!" Myotismon cackled, "I'm an Ultimate Level Digimon! I'm too much for you!"

"Let the boy go! He's not a tamer, so he doesn't have to be here!" Blacky pleaded with the Undead Digimon.

"What?" Myotismon said with confusion. "But why would you be with a normal child, unless..."

"Unless nothing! You pawn of Mileniummon!" Blacky growled. He blasted through the red whip surround himself and Spade and lunged at Myotismon, who preceded to slap the dragon into the nearest wall.

"BlackGuilmon!" Spade cried as he ran to Blacky's side. Myotismon then grabbed the boy by the collar.

"Hm. Tell me, boy. What's your name?" The undead Digimon asked.

"I shouldn't be socializing with evil Digimon like you..." Spade said quietly.

Myotismon smirked, "Now who said I was evil? I know I didn't. That was self defense. But I've been looking for a human like you for quite some time." The mysterious Digimon reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a strange watch. It was mostly white in color, except the green ring in the center surrounding a screen.

"Put this on." Myotismon commanded. Spade looked at the strikingly familiar watch and hesitantly clipped it around his wrist. It sparkled with a brilliant light.

"Ah! It does belong with you!" Myotismon chuckled, "It looks as though you still need a partner, however. Maybe one of the Digimon that emerge from the Digital World could be sufficient-" Myotismon stopped mid-sentence when Spade's new D-Wrist consumed him with green light. The D-Wrist beeped and the light stopped.

"I-I'm your partner?" Myotismon's pupils shrunk. "I..."

The old candy maker murmured, "Myo-boy, is something up?"

"Um, no. I'll have to be going now." Myotismon choked.

The blind man smiled, "Come back anytime! I'll have many samples for you!"

...

"Rain Stream!" Ranamon commanded blasts of water the strange Digimon that was ransacking all the garbage cans in a ten block radius. The Digimon was odd. Mustard yellow skin and the body in the shape of... excrement? Its crazy eyes darted about wildly as it dodged the blast of water. It had long arms and bony fingers, and a huge gaping mouth.

"Gross!" Ranamon cried, "Sukamon are so nasty!"

Sukamon materialized a piece of pink... sludge...

"Poop Throw!" Sukamon cried as he threw the poop at the opposing Digimon. Ranamon had not realized the attack was coming and was hit directly in the face. She passed out instantly.

"Ranamon! " Will called out to the humanoid Digimon.

"Smash!" Sukamon bashed into Will at surprising speeds and knocked him away from his Digimon. Sukamon raised his hand to attack Will again.

"Virus Breath!" Blacky jumped onto Sukamon and blew black flames in its face. Sukamon screamed in pain and backed away.

"You okay?" Blacky pulled Will on his feet.

Will nodded, "Yeah. But Ranamon..." The tamer pointed.

Black grimaced. "Gross."

Will picked the Aquan Digimon up, "I'll get her to safety. You go and kick ass." Will smacked his D-Wrist, causing Blacky to grow.

"BlackGuilmon Digivolve to... BlackGrowlmon!" The dark dragon roared as he transformed. Blacky lunged at Sukamon, who was still suffering from the effects of Virus Breath, and threw him into a building.

Sukamon growled and opened his mouth. "Poop Bomber!" He shot blobs of gunk from his mouth, hitting Blacky in the eyes. The black Digimon cried out in pain as he was rammed in the stomach by Sukamon.

…

Spade and Myotismon raced in the direction where BlackGuilmon had ran. Spade's D-Wrist glowed and activated a map pointing to another D-Wrist signal, most likely Will's.

Myotismon scoffed, "Let's get things straight here. You won't be bossing me around like a pet. I'm grade-A demon king here. You should be privileged to have me!"

"And I am!" Spade answered, "Will always told me that a Digimon wasn't a lesser being, but an equal partner! I would never treat you as anything less than an equal."

Myotismon continued to run with Spade, the only sounds they made were the taps of their shoes on the pavement. The moon shone high in the sky, yet the stars were invisible due to the well lit city.

"We have to help my friends. They might be in trouble." Spade turned his partner. "I've yet to learn your name. I'm known as Spade."

The undead king smiled, "Myotismon."

"Like the bat?" Spade asked. Myotismon nodded. The duo grew silent again as the continued through the streets.

"Why did you have my D-Wrist?" Spade said finally.

Myotismon's eyes narrowed. "It was given to me by a strange Digimon back in the Digital World. He said I was destined to find the human it belonged to and his Digimon partner. Never expected it was I who was the partner..."

The two were running past an electronics store when something caught their attention. A news report on one of the televisions in the store.

"Breaking news. Another monster attack was reported downtown." Pictures flashed across the screen. "Witnesses report a large black dinosaur is battling... What appears to be... living fecal matter. More information when it is reported."

Myotismon blinked, "I suggest we head downtown."

...

"Dark Blade!" BlackGrowlmon slashed at Sukamon, who was dodging with incredible speed. Will and the unconscious Ranamon were taking refuge in a nearby snack shop. The customers seemed skeptical.

"Is that boy with these monsters?" A woman asked.

"That girl is blue? What is she?" A man pondered.

"Why are they so stinky?" A young child held his nose.

Will turned to the shop owner. "Sir, can you look after this little one for me. If she comes to, don't let her leave here." The man nodded. Will then raced outside into the fray.

"Attack with Dark Blade at the ground!" Will called. Blacky slashed at the ground, causing the ground to crumble under Sukamon. The yellow Digimon jumped into the air, just as Will had hoped.

"Attack!" Will pointed to the air.

"Black Exhaust Flame!" Blacky blasted Sukamon with fire, causing it to cry out and then pass out.

Will caught up with his partner. "That was difficult. Take him out." Blacky charged his Dark Blade attack.

Suddenly, Sukamon jumped up and shot gunk at Will, who blocked it with his arm. Unfortunately, Will's D-Wrist was covered in goo and began to spark. Light poured out of the watch, showering Sukamon in it.

"What?" Will shouted as he saw Sukamon transform.

"Sukamon Digivolve to..." The Digimon turned into a large monkey like creature covered in stitches. He wore a pair of sunglasses and a stuffed bear doll on its waist. He sang at the top of his voice, "Etemon!"

"Holy crap." Will said in horror.

"You thought I was a threat before?" Etemon jeered, "You haven't seen anything yet!" Etemon created a ball of black energy. "Dark Network!" He blasted Blacky away.

"How is this possible?" Will ran to his partner.

Etemon growled in glee. "I'm an Ultimate Level Digimon now! I'm much more powerful now!"

"And talkative. Shut up." Blacky groaned.

"Grisly Wing!" A flurry of bats attacked Etemon suddenly. He swatted the bats away and suddenly came face to face with a new challenger.

"Myotismon, be careful." Spade called. Myotismon nodded.

"Now, are you ready to fight a real Ultimate Digimon?" Myotismon prodded.

Etemon pulled a microphone from seemingly nowhere. "Concert Crusher!" Etemon screamed into the microphone, sending shock-waves at Myotismon, pushing him back.

"You call that an attack?" Myotismon continued to make fun of the Puppet Digimon. "I find it annoying."

Etemon yelled in anger, "Shut up! Dark Network!" Etemon threw another ball of energy. Myotismon deflected it with ease.

"This is tiresome." The undead Digimon raised his hands. "Grisly Wing!" A swarm of bats flee out of Myotismon's cape. They attacked Etemon once again.

"Nightmare Claw!" A ghost-like haze flew out of Myotismon's sleeve and covered Etemon in its dark smoke. Etemon's body froze.

"What! No!" Etemon screamed.

Myotismon licked his lips. "Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon's red whip wrapped around the opponent Digimon. He squeezed him hard, and caused the puppet Digimon to burst into bits of data. Spade's D-Wrist sucked the data inside of it.

"Points Collected." The D-Wrist chimed.

Spade and Myotismon gave each other a high five.

BlackGrowlmon degenerated. "Why do we keep getting saved by other tamers?" He said as he transformed back into BlackGuilmon.

Will checked his D-Wrist. Apart from some goo, it seemed okay. Will was still unsure of the reason why it caused Sukamon to Digivolve.

"Will," Spade tapped his friend's shoulder. "You okay?"

Will nodded, "Oh yeah. So this is your Digimon?"

Myotismon bowed, "Myotismon, at your service."

"He's my partner. D-Wrist and everything." Spade showed off his new Digivice.

Will yawned, "Cool. Let's go home. I'm beat."

Suddenly, cop cars and armored trucks swarmed the area. Police officers exited the vehicles, guns loaded.

"Step away from the creatures and put your hands on your heads!" A officer barked into a megaphone.

Will, Spade, Blacky, and Myotismon were completely surrounded.

"We're boned." Spade whimpered.

"In the ass." Will bit his lip.

Myotismon whispered, "That sounds very painful."

"I've watched enough prison movies with Will to know that it really does." Blacky growled.


	8. Will and Spade Arrested! Vs Doggymon!

Will and Spade grimaced at their awkward situation. They were at a police station interrogation room with several police officers eying them as if they were dangerous criminals. Their Digimon stood to the side, handcuffed and miserable. Thankfully, before Will was arrested, he was able to get Ranamon back into his D-Wrist. She may be weakened from the Sukamon attack, but she'd still be more than enough to disable the guards if the situation got violent.

Myotismon hissed in Blacky's ear. "What are we doing? We should be busting out of these handcuffs and getting out of here with the boys. Do they really think flimsy metal can hold us? Let's take action!"

Blacky shook his head. He pointed a claw at the officers, who had guns at the ready.

"They have guns. We may not get hurt by bullets, but our tamers do. I learned this on a TV show. We must watch and wait for our perfect opportunity."

Myotismon shrugged, "I suppose..."

A new police officer entered the room. He was big and had dark hair and cold eyes.

"Hello. My name is Officer Nathan Ord." he said with a strong voice. "I suppose you both are wondering why you're here."

Will shook his head, "You want to know what the deal is with all the weird creatures running around."

The officer twitched, and then nodded. "What is your connection with these monsters, son?" he asked Spade.

"Um, actually, I'm just getting into this ordeal. Ask him." Spade passed the buck to Will.

Will sighed. "We are doing what you are doing: Protecting the city from these creatures."

Officer Ord slammed his hands on the table in front of him. "Then why are you working with these creatures?" He pointed at Blacky and Myotismon. "How do I know you aren't the ones letting these things loose?"

The officer motioned another man to bring in a laptop. He then opened a video file. It was footage of some of the battles Will and friends had fought in.

"You have been in all of these skirmishes. We found footage of them all!" The man yelled.

"Yes, but notice that it's my Digimon that defeats the ones that are rampaging. Then we leave without a fuss."

"I guess..." The man muttered.

Will cleared his throat. "Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot. My name's Will Exis. This is my friend, Spade Decker." He then pointed to their Digimon. "And those monsters are BlackGuilmon and Myotismon. Our partners. They help us find these bad Digimon and defeat them."

"Digimon? That's what they're called..." Ord murmured.

"Our Digimon listen to us and protect us and the innocent." Spade chimed in. "We are trying to save the two worlds from being destroyed."

"Two worlds?" Ord said, "Explain."

Will cleared his throat. "The Real World and the Digital World, the place the Digimon come from, are going out of whack. We are here to balance the two worlds."

Ord stiffed a laugh. "You? Children?"

Spade twirled his fingers. "We may be children, but who has the Digimon partners that are most likely more powerful than all of the government's armored tanks combined?"

Officer Ord grew silent.

"Can we go now?" Will asked.

"I'm not sure if I believe you..." Ord muttered. He turned to his laptop. "I need to run background checks on you..."

Sparks flew out of the computer suddenly. The screen flashed colors randomly. Ord backed away.

"What the hell?" Ord cried.

"A Digimon! Here?" Spade yelped.

"Blacky!" Will called. BlackGuilmon nodded to his tamer and broke his handcuffs.

"Now it's time for action!" Blacky said to Myotismon who, in response, broke free from his own cuffs and made way to the computer screen.

The laptop exploded, blanketing the room with smoke. As the haze cleared, a new Digimon could be seen. It was like a dog, but looked like a cartoon. It was an orange-yellow color, and had a long lolling tongue. He had strange eyes and panted heavily, which sounded like snickering somewhat.

Will scanned it with his D-Wrist. " Doggymon. Champion Level. Data-Type. Puppet Digimon. Moves are Distem Howling and Ultra Kamitsuki."

Blacky scoffed. "Data Type? No problem!" He lunged at the Doggymon, who looked a bit confused.

Doggymon yelped as Blacky landed on him. It thrashed about in fear as Blacky attempted to subdue it.

" Distem Howling!" Doggymon howled in Blacky's face. Blacky was thrown off as Doggymon tried to run off.

Myotismon grabbed the little Digimon. "He seems scared." He said, "Perhaps he's one of the docile ones that came here on accident."

Spade petted Doggymon on the head. "It's okay, little one. We're all friends here." Doggymon began to calm as Spade scratched behind his ear.

"I thought you said that you defeat the Digimon that come here!" Officer Ord piped up. "What gives?"

"Some Digimon are nice and come here on accident. We find them and get them to a good home." Will stated to the man. "We protect both humans and Digimon. We're not monsters."

Doggymon jumped on Ord suddenly. "Get him off me!" The officer yelled. Doggymon proceeded to lick Ord's face. The officer then began to laugh.

"This Doggymon sure likes you." Spade chuckled. "Perhaps he could stay here and protect the station from nearby Digimon!"

"That's not a bad idea, Spade!" Will said, "Would you have him, Officer Ord?"

Ord patted Doggymon's back. "I guess. This little guy is pretty cool, if I do say so." Ord then looked away. "I'll give you kids and your friends clearance to do what you do, as long as you do me a favor."

"We're listening." Blacky growled.

"If any of you kids with Digimon partners do anything to purposely harm innocent citizens, I'm shutting you down."

"No problem." Will and Spade said together. Blacky and Myotismon nodded.

"Then you can be on your way." Ord motioned them out the door. "And try to get these Digimon under control."

...

"So this is a friend of yours, Spade?" Spade's mother, Sonya asked her son. She had dull brown hair and light yellow eyes like her son. She was wearing a light blue sundress when her son came to her the next morning when she was resting on the front porch of her house. Will and Blacky were with Spade for support.

"He's very well-mannered." Spade replied, "Myotismon could help around the house. Right, Myotismon?"

"Of course. I'm very good at housework. I have a castle back in the Digital World, ya know!" Myotismon answered.

Will cleared his throat. "Don't worry, Mrs. Decker, I'll protect Spade if things get difficult with wild Digimon."

Sonya looked down. "It still feels dangerous. Just promise to be careful, okay?" She then turned to Myotismon. "And you have to promise me you'll protect my boy as well."

The Virus Digimon nodded, "Of course."

"Okay. Now go on and get." Spade's mother waved them goodbye.

The Tamers were about to go inside when they discovered a serious problem: Myotismon was much to tall for the doorway into Spade house.

"No worries." Spade activated his D-Wrist and turned the ring in the center.

"I didn't know you were so observant." Will said.

"I learned everything about this thing from studying you." Spade admitted. He then pushed the ring down. "Myotismon, Degenerate."

Myotismon glowed, transforming into a small blue creature. It was shaped like a bat and wore a blue mask over its yellow eyes.

"A DemiDevimon." Blacky said, "I remember the time we fought one..."

"No time for memories." Will cut his Digimon off. "We have work to do. I haven't eaten since yesterday. Let's raid the kitchen."

Spade nodded. DemiDevimon's eyes widened. "Will there be butterscotch?" He asked with pleading eyes.

...

Miles away from our heroes, a young boy was crying behind some bushes in his local park. He felt so scared for his life since the neighborhood bullies kept harassing him every time he went outside. His father wanted him to stand up for himself and refused to help him, while his mother was powerless to do anything since the lead bully was the son of her employer, who was just as much of a bully as her son.

He was so alone in life. He just wished he could die...

A watch fell on his head. He looked up, thinking it was another bully teasing him. He instead found a big floating gear in front of him. He had mechanical, red eyes and held two smaller gears at his sides.

"Pick up the watch." The gear said. The boy obeyed.

"You want to get revenge?" The gear monster asked. The boy nodded, tears still running down his face.

The monster giggled. "My name is Hagurumon, and I can help you get revenge, partner."


	9. Tension Between Tamers! Go, Sealsdramon!

"This boy, this boy." Will's mother, Jerri said to herself, "He can go out by himself and beat up bad Digimon no problem, but bringing his laundry downstairs to the washroom is like a threat to his health or something."

Will's mother was busily dumping her son's dirty clothes into her washing machine. Afterwards, she pulled her own clean laundry from her nearby dryer and began to fold them. As she folded, she found something strange bulging from a pair of her own jeans.

A small device fell out of her jeans pockets. She picked it up and examined it.

It was light blue and had three dark blue buttons on the face of the device, surrounding a small square screen. It seemed undamaged from being in both the washer and dryer, since it flickered with light when she pressed the buttons.

"Where did I pick this up from?" Jerri asked herself, "I could have sworn I checked all my pockets before washing. It looks like a…"

She shook her head and slipped it into her back pocket. "I guess I'll just hold on to it. Never know if it'll be important."

...

About two days after the Sukamon battle, Will had finally decided to call all of his friends for a meeting at his house. He needed to discuss the situation to everyone and, hopefully, try to make up a team.

As clichéd as it was, the DigiDestined had very different and conflicting personalities and thought very little of each other. While he yearned for Platinum with a passion, both Virus and Soul disliked her, thinking she was too strange and innocent, as if she was always hiding something. Also, Spade was never too fond of Virus, saying that the red and blue haired boy was a bad influence on him.

Spade and DemiDevimon, since they lived right next door, arrived first. Afterwards, Virus showed up with Commandramon in tow. Finally, a limo rolled up to Will's driveway, signaling Soul and Lopmon's arrival. All of Will's guests were escorted to his room by Dracomon. Will, who was leaning on his desk chair, motioned the Tamers and Digimon to sit. Spade, Viral and all the Digimon sat on the ground, while Soul seated herself on Will's bed.

"Looks like almost everyone's here." Will stated to his friends. "Now we have to wait for Platinum."

A hand tapped Will on the shoulder. "Actually, I'm already here." Platinum said, causing the dark-haired tamer to jump.

"I'm telling ya, she's nuttier then a bowl Planter's Assorted." Viral whispered to Spade.

Renamon stiffed a laugh, "You humans are so sensitive."

Will caught his breath. "Well, anyway, I believe you all know why I called you here."

Soul raised her hand. "To get more information about Digimon and the Digital World?"

"Basically." Will answered. He walked to the side of his bedroom door and began to pick at the peeling white paint on its hinges. He looked to everyone. "Anyone know some interesting info?" The rest of the Tamers and even the Digimon looked around nevously.

"Most of us were born here." Blacky stated. "After all, you tamers raised us from eggs."

The door flew open and smacked Will square in the nose. He fell over and clutched his face, cursing in his hands as Ranamon stepped in. The Tamers and their Digimon were roaring with laughter. Even Blacky and Dracomon were rolling on the floor in fits of giggles.

Ranamon looked down at Will and helped him up quickly. "Sorry, gero." She said dryly. "I'm just a bit miffed, that's all."

Will rubbed his nose, checking if it was broken. " Why would you be mad for, Rana- ugh! What is that smell?"

"Sukamon crap, that's what!" Ranamon screamed. "After all this time, I still can't get the stink off of me!"

Platinum perked up. "I know just what to do! Will, can I be excused?" At Will's approval, Platinum jumped up and grabbed Ranamon by the arm and whisked her to the kitchen.

Viral held his nose. "Yuck. The smell lingers."

Spade raised his hand. "DemiDevimon and I have some information."

Will pointed to the grey-haired boy. "Spill it then."

DemiDevimon fluttered in front of the group. "Milleniummon is a calculating Digimon. He is not someone you can outsmart easily. I know that he has appointed four powerful Digimon to be his army's generals. BlackAgumon, Psychemon, Starmon, and Veemon."

Blacky scratched his head. "I may not have been born in the Digital World, but I still know my Digimon. Those don't sound like strong Digimon."

Renamon nodded. "It's true. All of those Digimon are Rookie-Level, aside from the Champion-Level Starmon." Lopmon and Commandramon agreed with the fox Digimon.

DemiDevimon growled in annoyance. "Excuse me, but were any of you born and raised in the Digital World? Have you lived through Milleniummon's reign of terror?" The Digimon grew silent.

Spade turned to his partner. "Continue, little one."

DemiDevimon landed on Spade's head. "Since the Generals were given the Light to Digivolve, they are greatly superior to average Digimon of their species. They are all monsters!"

Viral spoke up. "But we already beat one of his generals, BlackAgumon, with only minor problems. These Generals don't seem so tough."

Commandramon gave his partner a thumbs up. "That's right, sir. We'll whip 'em good now that I unlocked my Champion form!"

"Don't be so cocky, Viral." Spade said, "If they are as powerful as DemiDevimon claims, I would expect that Champion Level wouldn't be enough to beat them."

"What are you worried about? Isn't your Digimon able to Digivolve to Ultimate?" Viral spat.

Will raised his hands. "Come down you two. We have a lady present."

Soul had an embarrassed look on her face. "Um, it's okay, really!"

Platinum entered the room again. "What did I miss?" She asked.

"Four Digimon Generals. Serious strength. Milleniummon is evil. Yadda, yadda, yadda..." Viral vaguely stated.

BlackGuilmon looked around the room in boredom. This is going nowhere, he said to himself. He then noticed Will's computer. It had one of Will's shirts draped over it. Blacky squinted and noticed the screen flashing.

"A Digimon Alert." He said under his breath. He then looked at the bickering tamers. BlackGuilmon had an idea.

"Can we Digimon go out back to play?" Blacky called out suddenly.

Will nodded hastily. "Whatever. Just don't interrupt." Blacky motioned the Digimon out of the room and to the backyard.

Renamon crossed her arms. "What's the meaning of this, BlackGuilmon?" The tall Digimon asked.

"There is a Digimon on rampage somewhere. Let's go get it!" Blacky annouced

Lopmon whimpered. "Shouldn't we get our tamers?"

"Nope." Blacky answered, "We can do it. Besides, they're too busy talking. Let's go!"

Dracomon and DemiDevimon went to Blacky's side. They nodded in agreement to the Dark Digimon.

Renamon joined them. "You coming, Sarge?" She poked fun at Commandramon, who was still pondering whether or not to join them.

"And let a delicate lady such as yourself go into war without a trained professional to save you?" The Virus-Type Digimon smirked, " I think not!"

"You save me?" Renamon laughed.

"Yes, ma'am."

Alright, hurt locker, tell you what; If you end up saving me today, I'll give you a peck on the cheek."

"You serious?" Commandramon blushed.

"Yep. And if I save you today, I get... that fancy rifle of yours."

"Ma'am, no offence, but this is an M16 rifle. Adapted for semi-automatic, three-round burst and full-automatic fire. Can you handle that kind of power, little missy? CAN YOU?"

"I'm familiar with the model, Sarge. You in or out?"

Commandramon sighed. "Alright then. But if I happen to lose, promise to take care of my baby." He cradled the rifle in his arms like a delicate child.

Lopmon hesitated. "Um, sorry to interject but, what if we get in trouble?"

Dracomon put his hand on Lopmon's shoulder. Don't worry. We can handle this. Besides, our tamers will be so impressed with us, they wouldn't even think of punishing us!"

Lopmon looked away in thought. "I really don't think its a good idea." She turned to the house. "I think I'm going back inside."

DemiDevimon nodded. "Suit yourself. Just don't blow our cover."

"No problem." Lopmon replied nervously, giving the departing Digimon a salute. "You can count on me!"

"Ya know, you're not saluting correctly." Commandramon said as her went to correct Lopmon's signal. "See, you have to turn your hand-"

"No time, Sarge." Blacky grabbed the Cyborg Digimon by the claw and dragged him away.

"I'll tell you later!" Commandramon shouted.

...

"I just think that if we're going to be a team, we should be more open to each other." Soul said quietly.

"I'm sorry, but my business does not concern you." Platinum replied dryly. "Please don't attempt to pry."

"Well if you didn't act like you were always hiding something, maybe we wouldn't pry and we could trust you a bit." Viral said to Platinum. "When we were fighting BlackAgumon, I thought the secret was that you had a Digimon. But no, you still have the aura of a guilty person. Just what are you hiding, you enigmatic girl?"

"Speaking of enigmatic, what's with your attitude, Viral." Spade spoke up. "You act so rude for no reason. I think the only reason you're here is because you get to take care of Commandramon!"

"Everybody shut up!" Will called his group to order. "Would you please just stop?" The other four tamers grew quiet. "We are different. I understand that, but Digimon bring us together. These bind us together." Will pointed to the D-Wrist strapped to his arm. "We have to work together or else this world and the Digital World are both done for."

The tamers all looked at each other with apologetic glances.

"Please try work with me. With everyone else." Will pleaded.

Soul spoke up, "I'll try."

"Yeah. Okay." Platinum responded.

Both Spade and Viral nodded.

"Thank you." Will sighed. "That was easier than I had expected it to be."

"Don't flatter yourself, Will. We're not all buddies yet," Platinum muttered.

"Great. We're all a big Digi-Family now." Viral scratched his red and blue hair. "I'm going to take a leak."

"Must you word it like that?" Spade called. The other tamer pretended not to notice.

Viral passed Lopmon when he found the bathroom in the hall outside Will's room. She had a tense aura about that he couldn't help noticing.

"Hey, Lopmon," He asked, "How come you're heading back to the room and not playing with the others outside?"

Lopmon stopped dead, he body breaking out in a cold sweat. "What? Me? Who? What Digimon? I don't know what you're talking about! You can't prove anything!" She ran away before Viral could reply.

"Huh." Viral muttered. He turned to the bathroom door and entered.

...

A large rhino-like creature ran though several huge trees. The monster roared as it stomped the ground.

The Digimon arrived to the scene as the huge Digimon busted down another tree.

"A Monochromon." Renamon said to the group. "We'll have to delete him."

Dracomon whimpered, "Maybe it's disoriented."

"Kill! Everything dies!" Monochromon's voice echoed through the forest. "This world is wrong! All wrong!"

Commandramon picked his nose. "Yeah, because disoriented Digimon would definitely say that."

"Dust 'em!" Blacky growled to his comrades. "Rock Crusher!" The dark Digimon smacked the enemy Digimon in the face. Monochromon flinched, but seemed unaffected by the attack.

"M16 Assas-" Commandramon began his attack, but halted immediately by an interruption from Renamon. She poked her tongue out at the Cyborg Digimon.

"That's cheatin'!" Commandramon stamped his foot.

"All's fair in love and war." The Fox Digimon snickered. "Diamond Storm!" Renamon fired sparkling leaves at the Monochromon.

"Demi Dart!" DemiDevimon threw syringes. Both attacks failed to even bother the rampaging Digimon.

"This is ridiculous." Renamon steamed, "Why won't it go down?"

"Calm yourself, little miss," Commandramon patted Renamon on the back, or lower back due to her height. "We'll just have to strategize. This is war, missy! We can't run in unarmed."

"Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon fired a huge fireball at the group of Digimon. Renamon pushed her friends out of the way.

"Power Paw!" Renamon's fists burst into flames. She jumped at the attack, hoping to deflect it.

"Renamon, stop!" DemiDevimon called, "Monochromon's Volcanic Strike explodes on impact!"

Renamon pulled back. She lunged to the side of the blast, the fireball scorching her fur, and landed on Monochromon's horn. The blast collided with a nearby tree, causing it catch fire.

Commandramon barked orders. "Blacky, DemiDevimon, stop the fire. Dracomon, you're with me! Let's take this bastard down." The four Digimon rushed to their respective tasks. BlackGuilmon and DemiDevimon threw balls of mud at the blazing tree, while Commandramon and Dracomon began to shout curses at Monochromon to confuse it.

"Your mother was a Numemon! Bite me, you overgrown lizard!" The two dragon Digimon cried.

"You idiots! Can't you see I on here?" Renamon hissed loudly. "You'll make him want to- CHARGE!" Monochromon raced at the two dragons, intend on ramming his horn (and possibly Renamon) right through them. Renamon attempted to jump off but lost her balance as Monochromon raised his horn high.

"Horn Strike!" Monochromon roared, barraling into a large tree. Renamon yelped as she was pinned between the tree and Dinosaur Digimon's horn. "Damn…" Renamon cried softly, barely able to breathe.

"How dare you?" Commandramon shouted at the Dinosaur. "How dare you harm a lady? You are no Digimon. You're a cowardly, pathetic creature unsuited even for the word 'monster'!"

Monochromon growled as it backed away from the tree. Renamon fell to the ground, silent. Commandramon ordered Dracomon to tend to Renamon. The cyan-colored dragon carefully moved the Fox Digimon out of the line of fire and propped her under a tree as he checked he for broken bones.

Commandramon and Monochromon stared into each other's eyes. Anger burned in in the young Cyborg Digimon's eyes. _How dare he harm Renamon? _ Commandramon thought,_ He'll pay for what he did to...Wait, what am I saying?_

Seeing an opportunity to attack, Monochromon charged at Commandramon. The dragon snapped back to reality in time to dodge the Digimon's attack. Monochromon stopped on its front feet and spun around, gearing up to attack Commandramon again.

"Horn Strike!" Monochromon charged. Commandramon stood still and closed his eyes.

Dracomon cried out, "Get out of there, Commandramon!"

Commandramon's eyes opened wide. His hand glowed with light. "Strike Claw!" The Cyborg Digimon sidestepped out of the way of Monochromon's ramming attack and drove a beam-like claw through its side as it raced by. The dinosaur lost footing and crashed into another tree.

Blacky and DemiDevimon had finally put out the fire with the nearby mud. The duo ran to Commandramon's side as Monochromon got up again. "What's the plan, Sarge?" BlackGuilmon smiled to his friend.

"Not sure," Commandramon looked away. "That hide of his is too thick. I bet not even my DCD Bomb attack wouldn't harm it." The Virus Digimon clenched his fists. "Dammit, I don't know what to do..."

DemiDevimon screamed, "Watch out!" Monochromon launched another Volcanic Strike, and it was head straight for the three Virus Types. They had no time to react when the blast exploded.

"Guys!" Dracomon yelped as the three Digimon were thrown back. The three struggled to get up. Monochromon growled at them. "Stay down."

"No... way..." BlackGuilmon murmured. "We're DigiDestined Digimon. We can't be beaten that easily."

"I may be... new to this 'DigiDestined' thing," DemiDevimon said, "but I do know how to take a beating and get back up. You're not winning today..."

Commandramon stood up high. "Now! Face us, you bastard!" Monochromon charged.

"Hyah!" A human appeared out of nowhere and kicked Monochromon in the side of the snout. It lost balance and missed the Digimon completely.

"Viral!" Commandramon's jaw dropped. His tamer just kicked a Monochromon in the face. "That was awesome! But... how'd ya know we were gone?"

The tamer smirked. "Lopmon sucks at lying!" Monochromon got back on his feet and roared again.

"Commandramon. Let's do this." Viral called to his partner, who rushed to his side. He pressed the button on his D-Wrist, causing the center ring to spring up.

"You all might want to stand back." Commandramon told his friends. Viral slammed the ring down, causing his Digimon to glow.

"Commandramon Digivolve to..." Commandramon burst into bits of data and swirled around, and came together to create a new form. He was twice the size of Viral, and wore blue combat armor. The new Digimon had blades sticking out from his shoulders and the tip of his tail, and even wielded a sharp combat knife in its right hand. Its face was covered with a large helmet with a strange scope lens where his left eye was, and a sniping laser on the right. He stood proudly as he threw his knife in the air and caught by the handle with ease. "Sealsdramon!" He said in a cool voice.

Monochromon looked confused for a moment before charging again. Viral chuckled. "He ain't too bright, is he?"

"Not really, sir." Sealsdramon said, "But he's strong. Unfortunately for him, he's not strong enough." Sealsdramon raised his leg and stopped Monochromon dead in his tracks with his foot.

"Wow!" BlackGuilmon cried out in awe. "So cool!"

"You haven't seen anything yet." Viral sneered.

Sealsdramon, with lightning fast speed, kicked his opponent into the air. The lens on the Cyborg Digimon's helmet glowed. "Scouter Monoeye." He murmured as he searched Monochromon's body for a weak point.

Renamon began to awaken. "What's going on?" She said. She spotted a Digimon she had never seen before battling the Monochromon, and he seemed to be winning. "Who is that?" She whispered.

Sealsdramon readied his knife. "I found it! Death Behind!" The Virus Digimon jumped to Monochromon and drove his blade into its underbelly. It roared in agony as it burst into data that was stored into Viral's D-Wrist.

Dracomon and Guilmon cried out in unison. "That was so freaking awesome!"

DemiDevimon fluttered over to Sealsdramon. "Not too shabby, Sarge." Sealsdramon blushed.

Renamon got to her feet and limped to the Digimon that had saved them. She eyed him suspiciously. The Dragon Digimon stepped back.

"Um..." Sealsdramon looked away from the cold eyed Beast Digimon. When he looked back to her, he noticed she looked taller. He suddenly noticed he degenerated back to Commandramon, to both his and Renamon's surprise.

"So it was you." Renamon smiled. She stooped down and placed her lips on Commandramon's cheek. "Thanks for the save, Sarge."

Commandramon blushed, "Aw. It was nothin'..."

...

"I stink no more, gero!" Ranamon danced around Will and Platinum. "Thank you so much, Platinum!"

"How did you do it anyway, Platinum?" Will asked the redhead tamer.

Platinum turned bright red, her freckles barely visible. "Oh, It's a little family secret! It's real complicated!"

Soul whispered to Spade. "Boy, she sure is full of it. Not to be rude, but she has Will wrapped around her finger." Spade nodded as he noticed Will's pale face became a light pink color.

Viral walked into the room. "What up, party people." He joked.

"That sure took a while." Spade muttered to the returning tamer. "When did you find the time to drink the whole of Niagra Falls today?"

"Your mother." Viral retorted. "So what did I miss?"

At that point, the Digimon entered the room as well. Renamon was trying her best to hide her limp, but to no avail.

"What happened to you?" Platinum asked, worry in her voice.

"We were just playing a bit too rough, that's all." Renamon reassured her tamer, placing her paw on her head.

BlackGuilmon nudged Dracomon in the side. "Told ya. They didn't suspect a thing. Not counting Viral."

Ranamon sat down between Will and Platinum, a television remote in hand. "Anyone up for some television?" She turned the nearby TV on with a click of the power button.

"This is New York News at 7." A news reporter said on screen. "Our top story tonight, witnesses report another monster attack in the nearby nature preserve. Reports depict a large Monoclonius battling several other dinosaurs, a bat, and an anthropomorphic fox. Damage to the preserve was kept to a minimum. Whoever these creatures are, I guess they have a soft spot for nature."

Will, Spade, and Platinum eyed their Digimon with hostility.

DemiDevimon glared at Will's two dragons. "'Let's go beat the Digimon,' you said. 'It'll be easy,' you said. 'They'll be too impressed with us to be angry,' you said!"

"Told you it was a bad idea, you guys!" Lopmon was in Soul's lap as she stuck her tougue out at the disobedient Digimon. Soul suddenly pinched the Rabbit Digimon's cheeks hard.

"Naughty girl!" Soul growled, "You knew about this and said nothing?"

"Ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry, Mother!" Lopmon cried, "Please let go!"

Before anymore punishments could be dealt, the reporter cleared his throat and started again. "In other news, police are trying to find the culprit of several strange murders out in Pennsylvania."

The tamers and Digimon had all grew interested in the report and turned their attention to the screen.

The reporter continued. "Police reports have stated the same cause of death for all five victims. Impalement by what they infer to be a laser."

"Impaled... by a laser?" Soul stared blankly at the screen.

Spade's face was bone-white with shock. "But no one could get that kind technology for something like murder unless..."

Everyone cried in unison. "DIGIMON!"

Commandramon looked to his Tamer. "Hey, Viral. When'd you get that tattoo?"

Viral gave his Digimon a strange look. "What are you talking about?" He then realized his hand was glowing. A strange blue symbol appeared on the back of his hand. It was a large diamond with smaller diamonds at each tip.

The red and blue haired tamer cried out, "What the hell is going on?"

DemiDevimon gasped, "That's a crest!"

Everyone yelled in unison again. "A WHAT?!"

...

"So this is the power that you had promised, Hagurumon." The white haired boy looked up to the sky above him, marveling its blood-red color. He wore a white long-sleeve shirt and khaki pants with black dress shoes, all of which were stained with blood. The boy and his Digimon stood on the roof of an apartment complex, catching their breath after a satisfying homicide.

"And I have bestowed it upon you, Silver." Hagurumon answered the boy. "This world shall kneel before us, and their new ruler, Milleniummon."

"Don't forget that Digital World you keep going on about." Silver stated. Hagurumon shook his body, signifying a nod.

"You know," A voice called from behind them, "You can't change the worlds by yourself..."

Silver turned to see a three shadowy figure. "Who are you three?"

"We're like you. Tamers with Digimon who what to make a difference. We think you might be the last member we need. Our boss, Milleniummon will use his power to make this world anew." One of the shadowy figures called out. Small creatures crawled out from behind them, eyes glowing with thirst that only freshly spilled blood could quench, or, that was the impression Silver got, anyway. He was twisted like that.

"Join us, Silver. The time of peace is at an end. We are the Dark DigiDestined, and we will create a new, perfect world."

"Alright, I'll play your little game." Silver stated. "Dark DigiDestined. I like the sound of that..."


	10. Evolve! LordKnightmon Tells All!

"What the hell is a Crest?" Viral shouted, "And what's it doing on my hand?"

DemiDevimon examined the strange symbol that had appeared on Viral's right hand. It was red in color, and looked like a large diamond with smaller diamonds attached to its points. His D-Wrist, which was on the wrist of the same hand, glowed with same red shine.

"I read about them in some information files back in the Digital World." DemiDevimon muttered to himself, loud enough for the others to hear. "It's said that Crests are symbols that represent the most defining characteristic of a DigiDestined. Each Crest holds great power, and only the human and Digimon that it belongs to can harness its power."

"But what exactly _is _this power?" Will asked the Mini Devil Digimon.

"Hey!" Soul exclaimed, "There is one on all of our hands!"

The other DigiDestined looked to their right hands with shock, save for Soul, who was left handed and had both the Crest and D-Wrist on her left hand.

Will's Crest shone grey and was in the shape of a crescent with a circle at the bottom point of it.

Platinum's Crest was purple in color, shaped as a circle with a zigzag pattern and a triangle in the center of the top half.

Spade's green Crest looked like a star, with a circle in the center.

Soul's Crest were three triangles joined at the tips, similar to a pinwheel.

"We Digimon have them too." Renamon spoke up, noticing all the Digimon having Crests on their hands corresponding to their Tamers.

Will looked to Blacky. "We should call Omnimon." Will said.

...

"So Omnimon is the leader of these... 'Royal Knights' that have been combating the main bad guy back in the Digital World..." Viral repeated what Will had told him as their friends to himself.

"Thankfully, I saved his email, so we should be able to message him." Will stated.

"Gee, that's a pretty good idea, Will. You sure are a quick thinker when it comes to Digimon." Platinum praised.

"Um, well... thanks... I mean... you..." Will blabbered.

"Now if only you could put your mind to your schoolwork as much as Digimon." Will's mother whispered over his shoulder.

"Ah!" Will screamed out. Jerri had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, holding a phone in her hand.

"And that's twenty manly points deducted from Will's man score." Viral snickered to Soul, who in response punched him jokingly.

"Platinum, phone for you." Jerri said to the redhead Tamer. "It's your father."

"Tell him I be home soon." Platinum said flatly.

Jerri shrugged and left the room.

"Look! A message!" Spade pointed to the screen. A video feed appeared on the desktop. Will, after regaining his composure, opened the feed.

A strange Digimon appeared on the screen. It was clad in pink armor and had several sashes on its shoulders. A strange weapon was attached to his arm.

"Um, hello." Will said to the armored Digimon. The Digimon bowed.

The Digimon did not answer. It shifted its body as if it was talking, however.

"Oh! The sound is off still!" Will reached back behind his monitor to turn the volume on.

"Why is your sound off anyway, Will. Don't you have the Digimon Alert you should be listening out for?" Platinum inquired.

"Oh that's easy! He was doing something weird with his pants while watching videos of human women making funny noises!" BlackGuilmon barked from behind. "Then he made funny sounds of his own!"

"Blacky! What the hell?!" Will snarled in embarrassment, his face burning.

"Hey! You do it all the time, so I thought it was okay to talk about!" Blacky whimpered.

Platinum could barely breathe due to laughing so hard. Will turned to volume on his computer up. "Hello. Sorry, could you repeat that?" He glowered.

"Hello there. I am LordKnightmon. Omnimon is out right now." The armored Digimon said.

"Oh. What's he doing?" Will asked, interest replacing the embarrassed blush on his face.

LordKnightmon looked away. "Well, one of our comrades, Magnamon, disappeared several months before Milleniummon reared his ugly head to the Digital World. Omnimon took a couple of the other Royal Knights to find him."

"Hey! Do you know what the Crests do?" Soul asked as she pushed Will out of the way.

LordKnightmon looked away again, seeming to begin pondering. "Ah. The Crests. No idea."

The Tamers and their Digimon sweat dropped as a reply.

"Hey. Quick question." Spade called. "How come we have to collect data from defeated Digimon to Digivolve?"

"Oh, that's simple." LordKnightmon picked up a small book off-screen. "Um, let's see... See, the Real World isn't made of data like this world. Everything in the Digital World is made of data. From the air we breathe to the food we eat, Digimon are always downloading the data in a constant cycle similar to evolution."

Platinum regained her composure and snapped her fingers. "So what you're saying is that Digimon can't Digivolve is because there is no data in the Real World to feed off of."

The Holy Knight Digimon nodded. "The data collected from fallen Digimon is stored in the D-Wrist, and can be deployed in order to be downloaded into your Digimon to let them Digivolve, like all other DigiVices. The D-Wrists were unfortunately rushed in their creation in order to begin shipping them off to the DigiDestined that would one day save the Digital World from Milleniummon. Older models could go without data collecting, but those DigiVices couldn't handle the new Crests. Only these Crests have the power to save the Digital World."

"Cool!" BlackGuilmon cried out. "The Crests will beat Milleniummon!"

Lopmon smacked the black dragon on the head. "Dummy! He said they'll save the _world_, not beat the bad guy!"

Blacky pouted. "Just being optimistic..."

"Oh dear..." LordKnightmon said, looking into the book. "Um, not to alarm you, but there seems to be a problem."

"Aw crap. What is it?" Viral hissed.

"It seems we rushed the development of the D-Wrist a bit too much." The armor-clad Digimon began, "See, the current model of D-Wrist that was sent out a few weeks ago isn't fully capable of sustaining Ultimate Evolution."

"WHAT!?" Everyone called out in shock.

"Don't worry." LoadKnightmon chuckled. "The D-Wrists were fashioned to be able to change form once exposed to the true power of the user's Crest. Consider it an 'Evolution' of sorts."

Will looked at the back of his hand. The Crest had disappeared from his hand, but he knew it was still here. It wasn't visible, but he felt it. "So how do we 'expose the true power of the Crests' and all of that?" He asked.

A file was sent to Will's desktop. "Here are all the files I have on Digimon lore and about the Crests." LordKnightmon said sadly. "I know next to nothing outside of the D-Wrist manuals and a few myths from around the Digital World. All I know is that the Crests won't work until you exhibit the trait the Crest represents. Good luck, heroes." The screen faded to black and the call ended.

"Wait. Does all that mean that I can't Digivolve to Ultimate?" DemiDevimon growled.

"Why don't we check?" Spade said as he activated his D-Wrist and pressed the center ring down as soon as it shot up.

"DemiDevimon Digivolve to..." The Devil Digimon transformed into a white sheet. He floated up into a ghostly shape. A mouth full of sharp teeth and two beady black eyes appeared on his face. "Bakemon!" The Digimon wailed in a haunting manner.

"Huh. So that's your Champion form..." Commandramon joked.

"Choke on it, Commandramon." Bakemon hissed at the Cyborg Digimon. "Spade, go for Ultimate."

Spade nodded and activated the Digivolution again.

"Bakemon Digivolve to... Bakemon?" The Ghost Digimon gasped, realizing his sudden inability to evolve. "My wonderful Ultimate form! Oh!" Bakemon degenerated to DemiDevimon and suddenly into his small purple In-Training form, Pagumon. "I'm a bug. A flea. A waste of space..." He mumbled in his squeaky voice.

"I guess that your data dispersed when you degenerated for the first time." Will sighed.

Spade looked through his D-Wrist. "Nope, look here. The data that was used to create Myotismon was stored in the D-Wrist, but was automatically cashed in for Champion evolution. It's probably due to Myotismon being achieved through natural evolution. Bakemon told me about evolution not too long ago."

"Come now, Emomon." Commandramon picked up Pagumon by his floppy ears. "You should probably take care of this." He handed the little Digimon to Spade. The silver-haired boy took his partner, giving Commandramon a stern look at the same time.

"We should be getting home." Soul yawned, "The sun is going to set soon."

"Yeah. Let's talk about this tomorrow." Platinum blinked tiredly. The rest of the tamers began to shift in order to leave.

"Okay. See ya." Will smiled. Blacky growled in farewell.

Dracomon snored on the pull-out couch next to Will's bed. "Was he asleep all this time?" Will sighed heavily. He grabbed a blanket on his bed and covered the little dragon.

"Hm. Where's Ranamon?" Blacky asked as he climbed under the same blanket.

"Downstairs maybe." Will said as he climbed under his bedsheets, not bothering to change his clothing. He toyed with his D-Wrist for a bit before taking it off and placing it on his bedside table. He was about go to sleep, when he realized he noticed something odd. He picked up his D-Wrist and checked the Digimon Menu.

"What the hell?..." Will mumbled. "How come I can't access Dracomon's page?"

Blacky yawned. "If I remember correctly from the manual, The only way that can happen is if the Digimon is claimed by a different DigiVice."

Will turned his D-Wrist off. "But then whose DigiVice claimed him?"

...

"Hagurumon Digivolve to..." The Mechanical Digimon grew to a large size, become a large, tank-like Digimon with arms and legs. A single eye could be seen from holes in its armor and a pink orb in its center. A blue hatch was placed on his head."Mekanorimon!" It growled.

"Mekanorimon, let's get going." Silver opened his Digimon's hatch and entered his cockpit. "We have to meet up with others soon. With your new upgrades, you should be able to get there in a snap."

The Machine Digimon cried out, "You got it." The pack on his back was fashioned with rocket boosters, which began to charge up. Mekanorimon blasted up into the air. He flew up into the clouds with slight, jerking motions.

"The boosters are a bit unstable, but I'll fix it when we get back to the warehouse tonight." Silver muttered. He looked up through the top hatch. The moon shone with a brilliant light. "It's really getting dark. Better pump it up a bit, Mekanorimon, I don't want to be late."

"What exactly are we doing, anyway?" Mekanorimon asked.

"Well, the other Dark DigiDestined told me of the DigiDestined. They all have special Digimon that are extremely powerful. One in particular is a serious threat to Milleniummon's plans." Silver answered his Digimon. "We are finding out how to combat them, to observe them and find out their weaknesses. Seems boring to me, but it's no problem. Now that I have this." Silver smiled as he peered on his hand. It glowed with black 'light' in the shape of a square with a bar pointing out of each side.

Mekanorimon snarled. "I see some wild Digimon down there."

"Pennsylvania isn't as active with Digimon attacks as New York..." Silver pondered, "Let's go. The data is invaluable."


	11. Mamemon's Arrival! Save The Pop Concert!

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Platinum shrieked with excitement. "I can't believe _he _is coming to Time Square! Oh my God!"

Viximon, who was bouncing beside her, was squeaking with delight as well. "Oh, he's such a dreamy human! He is _so _cool!"

The two were sitting on their bed with their eyes glued to the television set before them. Platinum's room, despite her secretive and bookish nature, seemed to belong to a person other than the redhead. The walls, which used to be clean and a cool lavender color, were cluttered with posters of boy bands and pop stars. The large circular mirror that was attached to the back of her dresser had pictures of family and friends of hers, of Viximon, and a few famous singers.

"Diamond Dustin! At Time Square! We have to go, Plato!" Viximon bounced onto her lap, giving her Tamer puppy eyes.

"I know, but I'm not sure we could afford it." Platinum sighed as she petted her partner.

"That can't be! Your dad's a freaking genius paid big bucks every month! He'd cure cancer if he felt like it. How could he not have the money to give us?"

"Because I'm getting to that age now..."

"Oh here we go." Viximon grew annoyed. "You're going into that 'Do stuff for myself' phase, aren't you?"

"I'm just saying I-"

"Don't say anything. Just listen to yourself. The concert is in a few days. How can you find a job, juggle it with capturing Digimon, and make enough cash in time before it's sold out?"

"I.. didn't think of it like that... But I really don't want to ask Dad..."

A knock was heard in the living room. Platinum hushed Viximon and hurried to the front door. She was both shocked and annoyed as she opened the door to notice blonde hair, blue clothing, and a pair of floppy brown and pink ears.

"What do you want?" Platinum said coldly.

Soul placed Lopmon on the ground, allowing her to step in to greet Viximon, who was equally frigid to the rabbit as her tamer was to Soul.

"I know you don't like me very much." Soul began, "And you're not exactly on my favorite people list, either."

"Get on with it." Platinum muttered, looking slightly bored.

"I wanted to get along with you, and hopefully get to know you more. After all, we will be fighting alongside each other."

Platinum made a confused face. "Seriously? I... I mean, there are some things I don't want you to know about me. It's best that you forget about it."

"I can't do that. I really want to do this." Soul reached and grabbed Platinum's hands. "If not for fighting, then for the pleasure of knowing I have you as a friend and not an enemy."

Platinum's face turned red in frustration, the freckles on her face barely visible. She wasn't sure what to do. Soul seemed so sincere, so driven. "If you knew some things about me, you'd rather have me as an enemy."

Soul's silver eyes shone bright. "Try me."

Platinum pulled her hands away. "It's going to take more than a few heartfelt words to convince me, you know."

"Well, I did pick up few tickets to the Diamond Dustin concert that's in a few days. Wasn't sure you'd like Diamond, but it was worth a shot..."

Platinum stared at the blonde, excitement twinkling in her eyes. Viximon eyed to godsend, happiness filling her tiny body.

Platinum sighed, "You're lucky I like Diamond more then I dislike you."

...

Platinum sighed as she sat on the front porch of her house. Renamon was taking something along with her, and she was taking a long time to get it. The sky had already gotten dark, and the redhead was getting anxious. Platinum dusted off her pink Diamond Dustin t-shirt. It and her white shorts stood out brightly in the approaching dusk.

"I hope this was a good idea..." Platinum said to herself, "It's a good forty-five minutes to Time Square. More than enough time for Soul to strike a conversation with me. I'm afraid that she might ask some serious questions, and I'm more fearful about what I'll say..."

"Okay, I'm ready." Renamon stepped out onto the porch. Platinum stared at her for a moment, not sure what to think. The Beast Digimon was wearing a baggy sweater, long loose-fitting jeans, and a baseball cap with the word 'Bears' on it over her ears. Her tail was wrapped around her waist, giving the illusion of a belt.

"Who are you trying to fool?" Platinum giggled, "Even the blind would look at you and say, 'Oh my God! Real life talking fox!'"

"Just trying to blend into the crowd." Renamon stuck out her tongue. "I'm not listening to the concert through the D-Wrist. It's like listening to a badly edited recording in there!"

"Okay, okay. Just don't bring attention to yourself, got it?" Platinum smiled at her disguised Digimon as Soul's limousine rolled up to her driveway.

"Yo! Are you ready." Soul called out of the window. Platinum and Renamon entered the limo, glee on the Digimon's face, but discomfort on her Tamer's.

"Boy, oh boy." Lopmon crawled off of the leather seats as the vehicle began to move. "A real concert. Most interesting!" She climbed to the seat Renamon was at, leaving the two girls on the opposite seat. She began to lift her ears in a playful manner, inviting the tall Beast Digimon to play patty cake, which she accepted. The sounds of the limousine and the Digimons' game of patty cake were the only things heard for the first few minutes.

"So... How did you and Renamon meet?" Soul asked, trying to break the silence.

Platinum tensed. Barely seven minutes in the vehicle, and already she was being asked the one question she'd been hoping would not pop up. Renamon looked up at her, her sharp green eyes glinting with worry.

"Um, that's a bit of a touchy subject." Platinum muttered, "Renamon and I go way back."

"How back?" Lopmon asked, "You can at least answer that..."

"One year." Renamon spoke up. "Its been about one year since we met."

"Will told me that he got Blacky's DigiEgg three years ago, like me and Lopmon." Soul toyed with her blonde hair, wrapping and unwrapping a lock around her index finger. Platinum noticed that the girl was beginning to grow her hair out. It was a bit past shoulder length since the last time Platinum saw her. Now, her silvery curls reached almost halfway down her back, like her own.

"Your hair's gotten longer." Platinum said absentmindedly.

Soul smiled, "Um, yeah! I thought I should change my look, you know? Try something different."

"Mama, don't lie!" Lopmon cried out, her game with Renamon already over, "You grew it out because you heard Will likes girls with long hair!"

"Lopmon!" Soul reddened, "What the fu-" Soul stopped mid-sentence. Lopmon raised her hand to the side of her face and lifted her ear, as if to say, 'I didn't hear you, could you say that again'?

Platinum tilted her head in confusion. "Hm?"

"I promised Lopmon I wouldn't curse in front of her." Soul growled, "I don't want her to use vulgar language, so I don't use it either. It's to create a sense of equality between us so she doesn't feel cheated that she can't use them while I can."

"She used to use them all the time when I was Kokomon." Lopmon whispered to Renamon, "So now whenever she utters a curse in front of me, I get to say one in front of her whenever I please. I've already racked up three of them."

Platinum giggled, "Huh. Really?"

Soul sighed heavily, "Anyway, What do your parents do?"

Platinum shuffled in her seat, "Well, my mom works at a storage company, while my dad is a scientist. He isn't around much since he learned about the Digital World."

"Really... So you have two parents as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, well, you and Spade are the only ones on our team that have two parents. You know, since I've never seen Will's dad outside of pictures, and I don't think Viral even lives with his parents."

"What about you?"

"Oh. My mother died during childbirth. Dad said it was both the happiest and saddest day of his life." Soul answered, twirling hair around her fingers again.

Platinum was taken aback by Soul's nonchalant answer. "What's with that bored expression?" she said, "You act as if your mother's death wasn't that big of a deal."

"Well... I never met her. I can't be sad for someone's death if I didn't know them. Even if it was my mother. That's why I treat Lopmon like my own." The blonde Tamer smiled warmly as she began focusing on Lopmon, who was now playing rock-paper-scissors with Renamon. "To give her the mother I never had."

"I never realized that."

"Well, Platinum, I'd gladly- Wait! Quit switching the subject over to me! I'm supposed to ask you stuff!" Soul stammered.

"Lady Soul," The limo driver's voice was heard from a hidden speaker. "We've arrived."

...

"Alright! The concert's about to start!" Soul said excited. Platinum and Renamon smiled widely to each other.

The concert was loaded. Soul was astounded by the sheer amount of people at the gathering. Banners of Dustin were plastered everywhere. The crowd was overwhelming, screaming and shouting for Dustin to come out. The dim lights there were flashing slowly.

"Are there even any boys here?" Lopmon asked her tamer as she sat in her arms. Soul nodded as she looked around, noticing the few boys at the event, most of them looking like their girlfriends or sisters dragged them here to watch.

Suddenly, the lights darkened, leaving only the stage lit. Multi-colored smoke began to pour out from under the stage, and a figure appeared. The massive mob of fans screamed out as Diamond Dustin's form became visible through the haze.

Soul gazed upon the pop star as he waved to the audience, shouting greetings to his fans. He was about a few years older than the two Tamers, about seventeen, and had short, spiky blonde hair, and wore a blue vest over a white t-shirt. His jeans were blue, but sparkled brilliantly, like it was covered in glitter. He also had a hands-free microphone clipped to his ear. But what really caught Soul's attention were his eyes. His left one was a striking blue color, but his right eye was a soft green. They both sparkled with pride in the light of the stage.

"Hello, everybody!" Dustin said through his microphone. "Are you ready for a show?" The crowd roared.

"Okay! Let's start with my newest song, 'Terabyte'!" The music started up. It was a simple beat, but it was a catchy one.

"Oh, I love this song!" Renamon cooed.

In a flash, the lights went out. The music also stopped. In fact, most of Time Square was completely pitch black. Several screams of fright and surprise were heard. Soul felt a chill creep along her spine. A squeaky noise echoed through the area. It sounded like laughter.

"Interesting." The noise, although high-pitched, began to form words. "Milleniummon was right. Focusing the chaos of the Digimon attacks in this 'New York' was a very good idea. Personally, I would have chosen that 'Asia' continent, but this is nice." A small metal colored ball appeared in the sky. It had two big eyes and a curvy grin on its face, or body so to speak. It had muscly arms with red boxing gloves on its hands. It also had small feet, and red 'shoes' with its tiny toes sticking out.

"What the hell is that thing?" Platinum hissed. Soul activated her D-Wrist.

"Mamemon. A Data Type Mutant Digimon. Ultimate Level. Special Attacks are Smiley Bomber and Sparkling Glow." Soul read.

"You humans! You all gather in one place just to listen to someone sing?" Mamemon leered at Diamond. "A tone-deaf Volcamon's probably better than you!"

Renamon growled. "How dare he compare Diamond Dustin to a Volcamon? The bastards are _all _tone-deaf!"

"Hey, you big dummy!" Lopmon jumped from Soul's arms and onto her head. "You wanna fight, or do you want to keep terrorizing humans like a coward?"

The Mutant Digimon sneered. "Another Digimon. Let's fight then! Smiley Bomber!" The Mamemon fired his glove at the tiny rabbit. Lopmon slapped the attack back at her opponent. Mamemon dodged, looking quite annoyed.

"Call that an attack? I've fought In-Training Digimon that can fight better than you!" Lopmon taunted. People were staring at the rabbit on Soul's head with mixed emotions of fear and intrigue. "Hey, Mama. Let's fight him. Come on!"

Soul stammered, embarrassed by the many eyes observing her and her child. "Um, ah, well, if you, uh..."

Platinum grabbed the blonde's hand. "We have no time to loose, Soul. Renamon, we got to beat that thing up before it ruins the concert!" The tall Digimon nodded, jumping high into the air, shedding her disguise in the process, to the awe of the crowd.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon fired sharp leaves at the Mamemon, who shielded his body with its strong arms. Renamon landed on the stage, growling in frustration. She then noticed Diamond staring right at her.

"Oh. Hi." She said, "I'm Renamon, and I'm a _huge _fan of yours." She went up to the singer and shook his hand. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go and save your concert."

"Um, thank you." Diamond said, "Glad even you creatures like my music. Well, at least some of you." Renamon giggled as waved goodbye, jumping onto a spotlight to combat Mamemon.

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon jumped up from crowd and blasted Mamemon with a gust of cold air. The enemy teetered back in surprise, giving Renamon a perfect opportunity to strike.

"Power Paw!" Renamon punched the Ultimate Digimon in the back. It groaned and fell onto a nearby car. Renamon and Lopmon landed on the car as well, albeit more graceful than the small Ultimate.

Soul and Platinum ran up to the two Beast Digimon. "Okay, that was too easy." Platinum stated, "Get back!"

Mamemon suddenly grabbed both Digimon by the feet and threw them to the sky. "Sparkling Glow!" It suddenly shot a large beam at its airborne opponents. The two barely had enough time to register that they were in the air so suddenly, and the attack hit them both head on. The Beast Digimon began to descend, landing in front of their Tamers.

"Ha! As expected, you are weaklings!" Mamemon began to float up, guffawing in its high voice. "Now, to do what I was sent here to do. Kill these useless humans. This will show the rest of your species we Digimon are to be taken seriously!" Mamemon laughed heartily as it began to charge another attack.

"Renamon, you can still fight! Get up!" Platinum knelt down and shook her Digimon, causing her to stir. Soul did the same with Lopmon.

"Not done yet, you stupid bean!" Lopmon cried out. "Mama, let's do it!" Soul and Platinum nodded and activated the evolution. The two Digimon began to glow.

"Lopmon Digivolve to... Turuiemon!"

"Renamon Digivolve to... Witchmon!"

"Champions? This'll still be easy!" Mamemon squeaked, "Smiley Bomber!"

"Baluluna Gale!" Witchmon yelled as stood up on her broomstick, controlling winds like whips, and lashing at the attack. The blast exploded, showering the area with smoke. Turuiemon jumped onto Witchmon's broom and the two Champions flew into the cloud. The two tamers were left in the crowd to think of a plan to defeat the higher-level Digimon.

Soul suddenly lit up. "Platinum, I have an idea!" She said. "We can easily attack him in the cover of the smoke!"

"But what if he knows that and is on the defensive?" Platinum interjected, "The Digimon can't see Mamemon either!"

Soul grew annoyed, "Turuiemon has impressive hearing. She'll know when an attack is coming! You have to trust me on this." The redhead Tamer eased away. "D-don't you trust me?" Soul looked hurt. "I know you don't like me, but you don't trust me?"

An explosion rang from the smoke cloud. Witchmon had fallen off her broomstick, hanging on with one hand, while Turuiemon was clinging on it for dear life. Mamemon pursued them, anger burning in his eyes. The female Tamers, along with the crowd of people behind them, cried out in anguish as the Ultimate Digimon blasted the two Champions off the broom with its Smiley Bomber, and they fell to the ground.

Soul and Platinum rushed to the aid of their partners. The Digimon were twiching, and their bodies began flickering, similar to static on a television screen. Their breathing was shallow and hoarse.

"Damn it." Platinum reached into her pocket, pulling out a cell phone. "We have to call Will and the others."

Soul shook her head. "And what will that do? How can they get here in time?" Soul petted her Turuiemon's head. "This is impossible."

Mamemon laughed, "Foolish Digimon! A couple of Champions against an Ultimate? Hopeless! No Champion Digimon can best me! Now, Sparkling Glow!"

"Blue Flare Breath!" A stream of blue fire blasted the Mutant Digimon out of the sky, landing on the ground, feet first. A large dragon Digimon appeared above the stage, flapping its massive wings to stay airborne. It was a striking blue color and had red horns and scales on its head and along its spine. Its stomach and the insides of its wings were a sandy color.

"What the he-" Mamemon began, until he was struck by the Dragon Digimon's tail on the head. The tiny Ultimate was forced into the pavement. "Wha..."

The dragon's voice was gruff. "You dare to frighten these humans. Why? What has the human race done to you? To Milleniummon?"

Mamemon struggled to free himself from the concret that incased him. "Nothing! But look at them. Their scared faces. Milleniummon wants to control them. Face it, traitor. These peons were meant to be ruled over by a more powerful force entity. It's in their nature."

"That's a lie." The dragon bellowed, "Humans are meant to live their lives free, like us Digimon!"

"Fool!" Mamemon screamed, "Milleniummon said it was time for these humans to learn their place in the food chain. We, the Digimon, are the most powerful creatures! They shall pay for their insolence! Sparkling Glow!" The small Digimon blasted the dragon off his feet. Mamemon then burst from the pavement, his face conveying his burning anger. "Human and Digimon alike will all fall under Lord Milleniummon's rule. All shall suffer!"

Platinum stood up high and yelled, "Screw you! We DigiDestined will never give up!" Soul nodded.

Mamemon snickered, "You think _you _are the DigiDestined? That's a laugh. Lord Milleniummon has already found the real DigiDestined. And they work for him!"

"That's a load of crap..." Witchmon rose to her feet shakily, "The DigiDestined were chosen to protect the Digital and Real Worlds. They wouldn't be swayed by Millieniummon's lies."

"Milleniummon's a total jerk." Turuiemon breathed heavily as she, too, stood up. "Only an idiot like you would fall for his scheme."

The blue dragon rose as well, "Now it's time for you to go. G Shurunen II!" The Digmon's red horns began to glow, and then shot a blast of energy from his mouth.

"Smiley Bomber!" Mamemon screamed, launching its fist at the Champion dragon. The attacks collided, causing a small shockwave that caused the two Digimon to stagger.

"Aquary Pressure!" Witchmon blasted water at the Ultimate, stunning Mamemon. The Dragon Digimon then flew at him, and held the smaller Digimon's arms behind his back.

"Hit 'em. Now!" The dragon roared. Turuiemon nodded, clenching her fist.

"Ninja Fist!" Turuiemon lanched herself at Mamemon, fist-first.

"Milleniummon will kill you all, you traitorous bast-" Mamemon was cut off by Turuiemon's fist coliding with the side of its face. Half of its body dissipated into data. "You... will be first..." Mamemon stuttered to the Beast Digimon before his entire body dispersed into bits and swirled into Soul's D-Wrist.

"**50 Points Collected**." The D-Wrist announced.

"Well, that takes care of that." Platinum said before laughing loudly. She was then interrupted by Soul tapping her shoulder. The redhead looked behind her to see the crowd of people staring at them and their Digimon. The strange blue dragon Digimon had disappeared.

"Um, hi!" Platinum and Soul said awkwardly.

...

"And in other news, another report of a monster attack last night. This time at a live Diamond Dustin concert." Will stood at his television, glaring at the two tamers sitting on his bed. Their Digimon sat with them, and they all hung their heads in embarrassment.

"A small powerful creature was causing electrical disturbances in Times Square last night." The newscast continued, "Witnesses say that two young girls, possibly thirteen-years of age, were commanding different monsters to fight the menace, and saved the concert. No one was hurt."

"One was like a furry or something," A video of a young witness played on the screen now, "and the other was a little rabbit. Then they started fighting the little ball guy, then they transformed. The furry, like turned into a witch, and the little rabbit turned into a ninja rabbit! Then there was this dragon, and the beat that little ball guy down. It was awesome!"

"Ya know, I thought that these creatures were all trying to mess up New York," Another interview played, "but I guess there are some that want to help protect this city."

A final interview began, "The girls were controlling the Digimon, that's what I heard them say, and it was so cool. I want one now!"

The reporter finally returned to the screen. "The 'Digimon' are still a serious threat, but at least we know that there are some of them, and some young vigilantes are out there to stop the bad ones."

"Anyone mind telling me why this is the only thing I can find on TV?" Will looked at the Tamers crossly. BlackGuilmon was playing with his tail, oblivious to the situation.

"Um, we had to save the people, Will!" Soul stated, "What's the problem with that?"

"Nothing!" Will growled, "I don't mind you saving New York. This, however..." The dark-haired Tamer flipped the channel to SuperStarTV, a television station devoted to music and pop culture. On it was a video of Diamond Dustin after the Mamemon attack, his arms around Soul and Platinum, and their Digimon close by.

"These are my buddies, Soul and Platinum! Without them, I'd probably be a goner!" Dustin had said, "And these are their Digimon partners, Lopmon and Renamon! These two are seriously awesome!"

"We're the DigiDestined!" Platinum yelled, "We're here to save New York with our Digimon! But don't worry; We always have the time to party!"

Soul chimed in. "We'll beat up the bad Digimon, and keep New York safe! No need to worry with us and our friends out on patrol!"

Will glared at the four again, pointing at the screen, now showing the four of them partying with the singer. "You've compromised us. Do you know what could happen if people find out if we have Digimon living with us? The government could bust down our doors and take them away to experiment on them! We could be put in jail or something!"

Platinum pouted, "I'm sorry, Will, but Diamond Dustin was so charming in person. I couldn't resist his offer to hang out after the concert!"

"I got caught up in the moment as well." Soul murmured, "Sorry."

"Us too." Lopmon and Renamon apologized. Will shook his head.

"Jeez, what are we going to do? This possibly couldn't get any worse." Will sighed.

...

Silver walked through the streets of New York City. The Empire State Building was visible from a distance. He was wearing a white hoodie and a pair of jeans, since his normal clothing was stained. He was still wearing his black shoes.

"You know, Hagurumon, I always wanted to visit the Big Apple. Vacation here or something. The atmosphere around here is nice." The boy sighed.

Hagurumon's voice was heard from the black D-Wrist Silver wore. "Yeah. I'd love to go to a musical. Watch the ball drop on New Year's. The stuff I've only read about."

Silver looked at a trash can as he passed it, noticing a newspaper in it. "Huh? Hey, Hagurumon, ain't these the Tamer's we've been looking for?" He held the newspaper in front of his D-Wrist.

"Yeah, that's them. That one in particular, that's the one we're looking for." Hagurumon said.

"This one?" Silver pointed with his thumb. "Looks a bit scrawny."

"Trust me. That's the one."

"Alright." Silver muttered. He put the newspaper back into the trash and walked away. "Look out, DigiDestined. Here we come."


	12. Impossible! Vs The Dark DigiDestined!

Dracomon shifted in the couch he was sitting in. He sensed someone was watching him, but couldn't see anyone. The living room was empty, save for Ranamon, who was rushing back and forth from upstairs to the kitchen, passing through the room to do so. Dracomon ignored the feeling and slumped his head forward, in an attempt to fall asleep.

Will and BlackGuilmon had gone out today, visiting Soul's suite to have a meeting with the other tamers. Platinum had opted to pick a different place for their base of operations, as his room was small and stuffy, not very accommodating for five humans and their Digimon of various sizes. Dracomon decided to stay behind, feeling wore too wore out for the journey there.

Suddenly, Dracomon tensed up, listening closely. He could barely hear the sounds of paws scuffling on the hardwood floors of the living room. He opened his eyes, and scanned the area.

No signs of activity. He scowled in annoyance and closed his eyes again.

More scuffling. The young dragon barely opened one of his eyes, surveying the room again through half-closed eyelids.

A pink tail was poking out from behind a nearby houseplant. It waggled slightly before disappearing behind the shrub. Dracomon smiled slightly. Ranamon had went upstairs recently and had not come back down yet. The Dragon Digimon decided it was time to strike. He pretended to stretch, and then jumped towards the plant.

"Tail Smash!" Dracomon slammed the intruder with its tail, knocking it away from the plant. A cream-colored beast tumbled to the floor in a daze. It looked like a small dog, with pink fur on its ears and tail. It had gleaming red eyes and sharp teeth, something Dracomon quickly noticed as the new Digimon began to snarl. "Who are you?" Dracomon demanded, "And what are you doing here?"

"No one told me that there were Digimon still here." The dog said, "Who do you belong to?"

"That's none of your business. Get out."

"Look, there's no reason for hostility. I'm just here to look around."

"There's nothing for you here... um..."

"Labramon."

"Whatever. Leave."

"Oh, ok, I get it. This is your turf. I just wanted to... bye!" The small beast swiped at Dracomon's eyes, giving the creature enough time to bound upstairs. He passed Ranamon, who was on her way down.

"What the hell?" The Aquan Digimon gasped as the dog Digimon raced past. It ran into Will's room and shut the door.

"Stop him!" Dracomon recovered, realizing that there was no actual damage to his eyes. He raced after the Beast Digimon with Ranamon by his side.

...

"Ok, how did this go?" Labramon sniffed the CPU for Will's computer, pressing the Power button with his nose. He thankfully was able to lock the door behind him, a feat he taught himself not too long ago. "Okay, I just have to try and get some info on the Digital World and then I'm done here." He pulled from under the fur from his neck, a small USB drive and plugged it in. Afterwards, he climbed onto the chair in front of the desk and waited until the computer logged on.

"Ok, if I was some important Digimon information, where would I be?" Labramon tapped the keys carefully with his claws. He pawed at the mouse and looked through all the folders he could find. During this time, the Rookie could hear banging on the bedroom door.

"Maybe here?" Labramon clicked on several files. "No. Just games. Nope. Documents. Maybe this one?" He clicked on a strange pink folder. "Gah!... Well, there goes my innocence." He closed the file. "Gosh, humans can be weird."

After about a minute of searching, Labramon came across several digital images of old scrolls and text from the Digital World. "Finally." He stored the texts on the USB and erased the originals. Suddenly, the bedroom door blew open in a burst of flame. Dracomon and Ranamon jumped into the room.

"Baby Breath!" Another burst of fire was launched from Dracomon's mouth. Labramon dodged gracefully, and pulled the USB from the computer when he jumped down.

"What did you do?" Ranamon lunged at the dog, who again easily dodged. The small Digimon jumped to the nearby open window and squeezed himself outside. He leaped to a nearby tree and slid down the trunk to the ground. He raced away, the small drive clenched in his teeth.

"What just happened?" Ranamon muttered as she watched the Beast Digimon run away. "What did he do?"

"No idea. But I know it wasn't good." Dracomon glanced at the computer, a window with the word 'Delete' on it. "I can feel it in my DigiCore."

...

"Are they gone?" Spade whispered, hiding behind one of Soul's giant stuffed toys. Platinum sat with him, a look of worry on her face. Viral and Will both sat under the nearby window with its light blue curtains closed over it. Soul was hidden in her mountain of toys, along with the Digimon.

Will peered over the windowsill and peeked through the curtain. A flash of light blinded him, and he fell backwards. "God damn! These freaking paparazzi!"

"Vultures!" Viral hissed, "Can somebody tell me again why we're being hunted by these scavengers?"

Platinum made a face. "It was a moment of weakness!"

"This is whack. Will, let's just get this over with." Spade said, "What did you call us here for?" The tamers came out of their hiding places and sat in a circle on the floor.

"Well, I found out something strange when I was looking through the files LordKnightmon gave me." Will began, "I found out the names of our Crests."

"Thanks to my DigiCode translations." DemiDevimon poked out of the toy pile.

"Anyway, I have a list of the names." The dark-haired Tamer pulled a sheet out of his pocket. "Spade, yours is Forgiveness."

"That sounds troublesome." Spade sighed.

"Platinum, yours is Trust, and Soul has Values."

The two girls gulped.

"Viral. You have Togetherness."

Commandramon nudged his partner, "Ha ha! Togetherness? That'll be a tough one for you, sir!" Viral glared at the Cyborg Digimon.

"And as for me, I've got Darkness." Will finished happily. Everyone else stared at him.

"Darkness? How exactly are you going to get that to work?" Renamon asked. The other Digimon nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry. I'll figure it out." Will smiled. "But there is something else here. There are some other Crests, but they were too faded. I also translated a passage from the scrolls." The tamers inched closer to listen. "It said, 'When ten entities are brought together, a Miracle will happen.'"

"A Miracle? Like it's capitalized?" Soul tilted her head.

Will shrugged. "Yep. But I wonder what that means. I suppose it means the Crests, but then that would mean that there had to be-"

"Other Tamers outside your pathetic club?" A voice called from somewhere. "Ding-Ding! We have a winner!" Everyone looked around the room, searching for the owner of the voice.

"What's wrong? Are you wondering where I am? Try the big panda in the corner." The voice said. Will looked to his friends, and nodded. He motioned for BlackGuilmon to follow him to the large toy. Blacky growled as Will removed the plush, with everyone else staring intently at them.

He found nothing. The panda hid no secret. Will made a confused face.

"BOO!" The voice yelled, causing everyone to yelp or scream in shock. "Ha ha, fooled you. I'm at the door." The tamers and Digimon looked to the bedroom entrance when the regained their composure. A large metal gear floated at the door.

"Hagurumon. A Machine Digimon. A Virus-Type Rookie Digimon. Its attacks are Cog Crusher and Darkness Gear." Spade scanned the strange new Digimon.

"Cute." Hagurumon sneered, a different voice coming from it. "You need so much information. It's pathetic to think just because you know my species, you know how to combat them."

Another voice came from the Machine Digimon. "Anyways, this is Hagurumon, and I'm his Tamer, 'Insert Name Here'. I wish I could have been there in person, but I had to set up for a party."

Platinum glared at the Digital Monster. "What do you mean by 'party?'"

"I mean, I'm inviting you all to a little get-together. You and your friends come over and meet my friends, swap some stories, totally annihilate you and your Digimon. That sort of thing. Also we're having a pot-luck, so if you could bring, like, a bowl of failure, or a nice platter of defeat, that would be great."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Viral growled, "What makes you think we'll go?"

The voice chuckled, "If you don't come to us, we'll have to come to you. And considering we're setting up at the quarry outside of town, I'd suggest you come over here, lest you want me and my friends to wreck you town."

Will growled, "Fine. We know where that is. Just wait, though. We're stronger than you think."

"I hope you are." The voice crackled, "It'd be so boring if you guys didn't give a good show. Ciao!"

Hagurumon suddenly began spinning, causing a cloud of dust to form. The DigiDestined coughed, allowing Hagurumon to stealthily float out of the room.

When the dust cleared, the Digimon and their Tamers looked at each other.

Blacky grinned, "So, how are we going to beat up these new guys?"

...

The quarry was huge. The open-pit mine was barren of life. The DigiDestined had gotten there about an hour after the confrontation with Hagurumon, thanks to Soul's limo. They looked around for signs of activity. Nothing was found, however. Or at least, not until their foes decided to reveal themselves.

"Hey!" The voice from before echoed in the empty gorge. A figure stood at the top of a large boulder behind them, appearing as a dark shape since the sun was shining behind him. The figure jumped down, giving them a better look of the person. He was short, and at least eleven in age. He had white hair and dark eyes, and wore a white shirt and black pants, both of which had strange pink stains on them. Hagurumon appeared behind him, smiling evilly.

"Who are you?" Will yelled, "and what's your deal?"

The boy was smiling. "I'm Silver Quail, keeper of the Crest of Insanity. And you know my partner, Hagurumon. We're here to cook your bacon."

Viral pointed at the young boy, "Nice thought, kid, but how are _you _going to beat all of us?"

"With a little help from my friends." Silver's smile widened into a horrific grin. He then yelled to the sky. "Introducing, the masters of recreation, the bosses of renewing, the leaders of the new world; The Dark DigiDestined!"

Silence filled the quarry.

"Mother of Creation, guys!" Silver steamed, "You were suppose to come out when I said-"

"Shut it, Silver." A female voice called out. From behind the large boulder, a girl with pink hair walked out, looking older than Will and his friends. She wore a hooded beige coat that reached down to her calves. She also had on a black shirt with red markings on the chest, and a frilled skirt over a pair of shorts. Her brown eyes were looking away from the group, instead gazing at the small yellow dinosaur walking next to her, looking back at her with its green eyes.

"Fine, I'll introduce you all one by one." Silver pouted. "First up, hailing from Japan, the laid-back brains of the our team. The keeper of the Crest of Arrogance; Aoi Nobou! And her partner, the reckless behemoth, Agumon!"

Aoi glared at the young boy. "Don't be an idiot. We're here for a reason other than for you to show off." Agumon yawned.

"I'm just having fun." Silver smiled, "Next up, from South Africa, the cocky loner, and Keeper of the Crest of Loneliness; Kye Titan! Not to mention his funny partner, Scyth!"

A new human appeared from the rock. Another older human, this time, a boy with tanned skin. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes, and wore a plain black shirt and a dark colored jacket with purple cuffs and lines down the front. Blue jeans and black sneakers completed his look. A small, purple dragon Digimon, known as Monodramon, stood beside him, smiling at the Digimon before them.

The purple dragon snapped his fingers. "Looks like we got some new faces around here, Kye."

"I wonder if they fight better than they look." Kye said, a small smile on his face.

Soul growled, Lopmon on her head bristling with anger as well. "Wanna say that again?" They said together.

Silver threw his hands to the air. "And finally, the calm thinker, and the keeper of the Crest of Unity; Kai Masuma, and his Digimon... Where is your Digimon?"

The white-haired boy looked to Will. A final boy appeared from behind the young tamer. He had black hair and emerald-green eyes. He was wearing a red jacket and a tan shirt, with black pants that had a gold trim to them. A golden headband on his forehead, black fingerless gloves, and a gold medallion in the shape of a star around his neck were the last parts of his outfit. Kai rubbed the back of his head, "He's still out on that mission of ours."

A sound of paws pounding on the flat ground alerted the two groups to the arrival of a new Digimon. "There you are, Labramon!" Kai grinned as a small dog Digimon jumped into his arms.

"Yo, Kai. I got what you wanted." Labramon spat the drive he had in his mouth into Kai's hand. Will tensed, sensing danger.

Silver walked up to the opposite group. "Well, now that the gang's all here, we have a proposition for you. Give up you D-Wrists or suffer."

"Why the hell would we do that?" Viral narrowed his eyes at the young boy.

"Forget it; this is only going to end in a battle." Agumon said as he tightened the red armbands around his claws. "Let's just fight already."

Aoi shifted a stray bang from her face. "He is right, you know."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Renamon clenched her fists.

"Okay then. Kai, take them out." Silver said. Kye nodded and stepped forward with Scyth. "No, no, no! I said Kai!"

The older boy raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, I know."

"No, not Kye. _Kai_."

"I think he means me." Kai pointed out.

"Oh, okay." Kye sighed, "I don't see why you couldn't be more specific. I'm not a mind-reader, you-"

"Shut up!" Aoi shouted. "Let's all attack them. Do I have to tell you all what to do all the time?"

"Well, you are the boss." Kye stated.

Will gritted his teeth. "Get ready, guys."

The four mysterious Tamers held their hand in the air, their D-Wrists glowing with energy. The colors of the D-Wrists corresponded with the glow; Silver with Black, Kye with Royal Blue, Aoi with Yellow, and Kai with Red. The Digimon partners glowed as well.

"Hagurumon Digivolve to... Mekanorimon!" Silver's Digimon yelled as he transformed into its large, metal Champion form.

"Agumon Digivolve to..." Agumon grew into a large orange dinosaur. It had a muscular body, and had a large brown helmet on its head with red markings on it. The dinosaur's body was covered in blue stripes. Despite his growth, the belts around his claws were kept intact. The Digimon roared, "GeoGreymon!"

"Monodramon Digivolve to..." The purple dragon transformed into a larger version of himself. His stomach, neck, and jaw turned white, and a red marking appeared on the creature's chest. Orange hair grew from under a metal mask on top of the Digimon's reptilian face. He wore green pants, and metal plates appeared on his hands, feet, and shoulders. His tail grew out, and the tip was made of metal. "Strikedramon!"

"Labramon Digivolve to..." Labramon turned pitch black, and expanded into a thin dog. His red eyes narrowed, and a spiked collar appeared around its neck. Long, fang-like blades grew from the back of the dog's legs. Its paws, stomach, and the bottom of its muzzle turned a pale brown. It barked proudly, "Dobermon!"

The four Champions loomed over their Tamers, except for Dobermon, whose body was slightly higher than Kai's waist.

Will, Viral, Platinum, Soul, and Spade held out their arms as the activated their D-Wrists, causing their Digimon to evolve to their Champion forms. The two groups of Digimon then rushed each other, attacks blazing.

"Twinkle Beam!" Mekanorimon shot a laser from the optic in its chest, grazing Bakemon as it began to zip around the large Machine Digimon.

"Hell's Hand!" The Ghost Digimon slashed at the larger opponent with blue hands that sprung out of his white body. The attack did nothing but stun Mekanorimon, something Bakemon hadn't realized until the opposing Virus Type slapped him away with its long arms. The ghost floated upwards, out of Mekanorimon's reach, but the machine was prepared. The new boosters installed on his back powered up, and the monster burst into the sky after his ghostly foe.

As the two Virus Digimon had taken their fight to the air, Witchmon and Turuiemon had their hands full on land with the powerful Dobermon. The two had teamed up again, since it had went somewhat well the last time against Mamemon, but even with their combined strength, Dobermon overpowered them, and he had yet to use a single move against them. The two were standing side by side, glaring daggers at the Vaccine Digimon.

"Baluluna Gale!" Witchmon whipped Dobermon with ropes of wind. The Demon Beast Digimon jumped out of the way of the attack, and bounded to Witchmon, his teeth bared.

"I got you!" Turuiemon leaped from Witchmon's side and launched her attack. "Gauntlet Claw!"

"Grey Noise!" Dobermon sidestepped, causing the rabbit-like Digimon to fly past him. He then turned to howl at Turuiemon, sending a shockwave at her to throw her back.

"Careful, Turuiemon!" BlackGrowlmon hissed when the smaller Digimon collided into him due to the force of Dobermon's attacks. Blacky wished he could have helped her, but he was too preoccupied with GeoGreymon to offer assistance. The two dinosaur Digimon grappled each other, trying to flip the other to the ground. BlackGrowlmon's superior strength won the power struggle and pushed his opponent onto his back. However, GeoGreymon's strong legs were able to push Blacky away before the dark Digimon could attack him.

"Dark Blade!" The blades on Blacky's elbows glowed, and he charged at his orange opponent.

"Horn Impulse!" The large horn on the tip of GeoGreymon's helmet glowed as well, and he also charged. The two attacks collided, pushing the two back an inch. The dragon Digimon then began attacking in rapid succession, BlackGrowlmon's blades knocking against GeoGreymon's horn. The two continued, neither one giving in or hesitating, nothing to give their opponent a chance to strike.

Sealsdramon and Scyth circled each other, Sealsdramon crouching in a defensive manner, and Scyth in a slightly fearful way.

"What's wrong?" Sealsdramon taunted, "Aren't you going to fight me?" He gripped his knife tightly.

"No way, brother." Scyth growled, "I would never harm a Dramon."

"Well, I respect chivalry as much as the next guy, but this here's a battle. I don't think you have a choice." Sealsdramon rushed at the Strikedramon, his knife flailing. The Dragon Man Digimon deflected each stab and slash with the metal plates on his clawed hands.

"I'd stop attacking if I were you." Scyth warned.

"Too bad you're not me!" Sealsdramon struck again, this time catching the dragon off guard. He nicked his arm, causing data to spill out. The Strikedramon jumped back and shook his head.

Sealsdramon lunged at Scyth, but was suddenly knocked into a nearby rock, the impact knocking him out.

"Sealsdramon!" Viral rushed to his Digimon. "Speak to me, buddy. Focus, dude."

Scyth growled, looking to see the attacker. It was Witchmon, who was too busy trying to hit Dobermon to notice that she had struck one of her own. Scyth jumped on her, and threw her away, leaving Turuiemon to fend for herself.

"How dare you attack a Dramon?" Scyth snapped.

"What's it to you?" Witchmon still had yet to realized her mistake. She slashed at the dragon with whips of wind. "Baluluna Gale!"

Platinum and Soul both looked on at the Digimon fought, not noticing the two male Tamers coming up from behind them.

Kye sighed, "Strikedramon sure is brutal sometimes."

"You won't win." Platinum hissed, "Witchmon is stronger, I know it."

"Oh, I believe she can handle Strikedramon." Kye closed his eyes and held out his D-Wrist. "But can she handle an Ultimate level?"

Soul gasped, "Don't tell me you can evolve into Ultimate..."

Kai appeared next to her, smiling. "The new world can't be run by weaklings, after all. You have to be tough."

Will rushed past the four, trying to keep an eye on Blacky, Spade following him. The two caught sight of Aoi, staring at the two dinosaurs as they now blew fire at each other.

"His form's pathetic. I taught him better than that. That ruffian." Aoi muttered to herself. She then noticed the pair of young boys and grimaced. "You." She pointed to Will. "Your Digimon's not half bad."

"Thanks." Will said dryly. "I do my best."

"That's not to say he's going to win." Aoi narrowed her eyes. "I believe it's about time we get serious."

Silver, who was looking to the sky, was near enough to hear his teammate. "Bitchin'," He yelled, "Mekanorimon! Time to get serious!"

The Vehicle Digimon in question descended from the sky, Bakemon flying behind him in pursuit. Mekanorimon blasted the ghost with a laser, and the ghostly Digimon floated away in defence.

Suddenly, the four enemy Tamers held out their D-Wrists. The Digivices transformed into brand new versions of themselves. They were like gauntlets, wrapping around the their wrists and arms halfway to their elbows. Small circular screens protruded from the top of each device, overlapping the backs of their hands, and button lined the side of the gauntlet.

"These are the DX-Wrists." Aoi laughed, "They're the evolved form of the D-Wrist, powered by the Crests that we unlocked."

"I don't think they have unlocked their Crests yet." Kye muttered, "Sad."

"And now, Super-Digivolution!" Silver smiled. The four Digimon began to glow.

"Mekanorimon Super-Digivolve to..." Mekanorimon exploded into a large red dragon. It had metal claws, a metal helmet, and long purple wings. He roared, "Megadramon!"

"GeoGreymon Super-Digivolve to..." The large dinosaur's upper body became mechanized, and large mechanical wings sprouted from his back. His left arm became a huge revolver. His helmet turned to metal, along with the tip of his tail. "RizeGreymon!"

"Strikedramon Super-Digivolve to..." Scyth's body dispersed into data, reforming into a large blue dragon clad in spiky, black and green armor. He had two pairs of wings, one blue, and the other white. His face was covered with a red and black helmet, and two blasters hung from his waist. "Paildramon." He said in a cool voice.

"Dobermon Super-Digivolve to..." Dobermon grew large, his skin hardening into armor. Three sharp blades jutted out of his two front paws, and a pair of shoulderpads in the shape of a dog's head sat on each shoulder. He growled, "Cerberumon!"

"No problem!" BlackGrowlmon sneered. "Black Exhaust Flame!" He blew fire at RizeGreymon, who smacked the flames out with his revolver.

"Trident Revolver!" In the blink of an eye, RizeGreymon appeared in front of Blacky and shoved his revolver into the dark dragon's gut, and fired three bursts of energy into him. Blacky roared in pain before degenerating into Gigimon and fell unconscious.

"Blacky!" Will ran to his fallen partner, scooped him up, and ran. RizeGreymon shot at them, barely missing, but the force of impact knocked Will off his feet.

Cerberumon growled at Soul and Turuiemon, who were about to go and help their friends. "You're battle is with me!"

"Fine then!" Turuiemon cried, "Ninja Fist!" She hit the Digimon square in the head, but he seemed to have felt nothing. Turuiemon jumped back in fear.

"My turn. Hellfire!" Green flames rushed out of Cerberumon's mouth. Turuiemon was smothered by the cascade of fire, causing her to fall back, spending the last of her energy in order to stay alive, and transformed into her In-Training form, Kokomon.

Cerberumon bounded away as Soul picked up the small brown blob that was her Digimon. RizeGreymon spotted this and called the Demon Beast out. "What are you doing, finish them off."

"They lost. I don't kill to win." Cerberumon growled. RizeGreymon rolled his eyes and continued his search for the small human he had somehow let get away. Cerberumon walked over to where Kai was standing, who then petted him in approval.

"Cable Catcher!" Scyth shot sharp cables at Witchmon, who was dodging brilliantly, thanks to her broomstick. "Stay still!" He yelled. Unknown by the Ultimate, Sealsdramon had awoken and began to carefully sneak behind him, knife drawn.

"Heh. Let's try this move! Electric Squall!" Witchmon fired a huge ball of energy at the Paildramon.

"Now! Death Behind!" Sealsdramon jumped onto the larger Dragon Digimon. He had not realized, however that Witchmon had attacked, and the two were instantly shocked by the electric ball she had fired.

Sealsdramon fell off of Scyth, and degenerated. Seeing this ticked the Ultimate off. "You have some nerve."

"Shoot! I-gah!" Witchmon shouted as Paildramon's Cable Catcher attack wrapped her up and pulled her towards him.

"So you like playing with electricity, huh?" Scyth hissed.

Witchmon smiled widely. "Kinda. I'm more into water and wind, but that's my deal." She retorted.

Scyth grabbed the Demon Digimon in his hands. "Electric Bolt!" He roared as he filled Witchmon's body with electricity. The Champion fell from his grip, becoming Viximon before dropping to the ground.

Platinum cursed to herself as she ran to protect her partner. Paildramon pointed one of his blasters at her and fired. At that moment, Viral jumped and pushed Platinum out of the way, and rolled onto the ground.

"Get the Digimon." Viral said to the redhead before running off to Paildramon. "Hey!" He said before kicking the dragon's leg with all his might.

"Ow!" Scyth stepped back. "How the hell can a human hurt me?" Viral grinned.

Platinum ran and grabbed the red and blue haired boy, the two In-Training Digimon clutched to her chest with one arm. Paildramon watched them go, annoyance growing inside of him.

Kye walked over to him. "What was that all about?"

Scyth narrowed his eyes. "Not sure."

"Bakemon! That way! No! Careful!" Spade yelled to the sky. Bakemon and the newly-evolved Megadramon were back in the sky, exchanging attacks in the clouds.

Silver pouted. "I can't believe this." He muttered.

Spade yelled, "What? That my Digimon's is taking yours on so well?"

"No. That this is so boring." Silver blew raspberries, "I told you not to bore me, didn't I?"

"Genocide Attack!" Megadramon's roar could be heard.

"Hell's Hand!" Bakemon said, but it was inaudible due to the explosions of Megadramon's attack.

Bakemon then dove to the ground, Megadramon following. "Death Charm!" He fired blue bursts of fire from his mouth, striking Megadramon's metal helmet.

Suddenly, Megadramon disappeared. Still floating forward over the ground, Bakemon looked behind him.

"Bakemon!" Spade shouted, "In front of you!"

The Ghost Digimon had no time to realize Spade's warning, as Megadramon screamed, "Ultimate Slicer!" and drove the Virus Type into the earth. When Megadramon lifted his claws, in the ghost's place was an injured Pagumon. Spade ran and grabbed the little Digimon before Megadramon tried to smash him again.

"Hey guys!" Silver called out to his teammates. "Let's blow them to bits now!"

"Not us." Kai yelled out, "Me and Cerberumon are beat."

Aoi walked past the boy and his Digimon. "Excuses, excuses. If you don't have the stomach to kill them, just say it."

Kye nodded to Scyth, who then rose into the sky.

Will ran to his friends, Gigimon on his shoulder. "Guys, we're losing! We have to get out of here."

"Aw, don't take me out yet, coach..." Gigimon muttered deliriously.

Platinum, Spade, Soul, and Viral all nodded, and began to run. RizeGreymon and Megadramon rose to the air with Paildramon and pointed out the specks on the ground that were the fleeing DigiDestined.

"NOW!" Silver, Aoi, and Kye yelled out to their airborn Digimon.

"Desperado Blaster!" Scyth pulled out his blasters and shot a barrage of energy bullets.

"Rising Destroyer!" RizeGreymon's wings glowed, and a ball of energy appeared over his head, and was then thrown at the Tamers.

"Genocide Attack!" Megadramon shot loads of missiles at the group.

A large explosion followed. Kai's mouth went dry as he heard screams of anguish in the distance. "Jeez."

Silver began laughing uncontrollably. "Ah, that was fun. I wish we could do that all the time."

"You killed them." Kai glared at the younger child. "How are you laughing like that?"

"Relax Gandhi," Silver pointed to the sky. A speck flew through the air toward the city. "They aren't dead, see? That flying Digimon got them at the last second. I doubt we'll be seeing them for a while, though."

Kye nodded, "They'll be hurting in both body and pride."

"Besides," Aoi stated as all of their Digimon excluding Cerberumon degenerated back to Rookie. "Killing them wasn't the real objective. I expected them to survive somehow, but know they're scared. Broken. Their win streak just ended, and now they fear us. It'll be easy to defeat them now. They are too afraid."

"One question, Aoi." Kai said, "What if they aren't scared? What if they are more pumped up by this defeat and will work harder to defeat us?"

"Then we go back to the original plan." Aoi smiled, "Take out the most important one. And thanks to our little display of power, I believe it's almost impossible for her and her Tamer not to be afraid."

Silver coughed, "Well, I think it'd be better if we talk more about this plan at the warehouse."

"He's right." Kye agreed, "Kai, take us home." Kai nodded and patted Cerberumon on the head.

"Inferno Gate!" Cerberumon's eyes glowed green as he shot a green fireball in the air in front of the group. The fireball transformed into a portal, and a vision of an old warehouse appeared inside of it. Aoi, Silver, and Kye walked through it first. Kai was about to walk in too, but stopped when he heard Cerberumon's whine.

"Kai, are we doing the right thing?" Cerberumon said.

"A new world is coming, right, Cerberumon?" Kai petted his Digimon. "This is a chance to change the world and start over. How can that be wrong?"

"Is doing the wrong thing for a right purpose truly right at all?"

"I can't say for sure, but I don't think we need to worry about that. When this is all over, we'll make a new world full of good things, and we can have Mom, Dad, and Risa live there with us."

Cerberumon sighed, "Yeah, I suppose." The Tamer and Digimon walked through the portal, and it closed behind them, and then disappeared in a puff of green smoke.


	13. A New Mystery! My Mom Trains Digimon?

"Rise, little one." A voice echoed in Gigimon's ears. The tiny Digimon felt weightless, as if he was suspended in midair. He carefully opened his yellow eyes and looked around.

Gigimon was correct, he was floating, but he had no idea where he was. The In-Training Digimon searched for the speaker, but he saw nothing but darkness.

"Where are you?..." Gigimon said weakly, "Where am I?"

"Your subconscious." Gigimon could hear the voice clearly now. It was distorted, and demonic, like an evil beast. "I am you, little one. A part of you."

"I don't understand..."

"You got really banged up in your last battle." The voice chuckled, "If only you were a bit stronger."

"Um, yeah. I suppose..."

"I could give you that power."

"Seriously?" Gigimon brightened.

"Yes. All you have to do is let me use your body."

"What?"

"Yes, see, I'm the only one who knows how to unlock your true potential. So, if you put me in charge, I will unlock it."

"Um, I'm not sure."

"Think it over for a bit."

"No, no. I don't think I want to."

"What?"

"Look, I really don't want your help. I kind of want to do this myself. Get stronger by myself. No offense."

"Well, if you ever change your mind," The voice hissed, "You know where to find me."

...

_Where am I?_

Will asked himself. He had a splitting headache. _God, I can't open I eyes..._

The boy shifted around, feeling bedsheets under him. _Well, I'm in a bed. That's good._He moved his head over, and rested on a warm pillow. _Hm. Comfy._

Suddenly, flashes of his memory assaulted his mind. Visions of the Dark DigiDestined, their Ultimate Digimon, and the powerful attacks that they launched at Will and his friends that should have killed them.

_So, am I dead?_

Will wondered. He nestled closer into his pillow, trying to get warm. For some reason, he felt so cold.

"I have to get up." Will muttered out loud. He rose from the pillow and opened his eyes, which stinged from the light as they opened. He looked around and realized he was in his room. He noticed Spade, Viral, and Soul were there too, laying on comforters on the floor, passed out and clutching their In-Training partners. The room was dark, the only light there was the glow of the streetlamps outside He looked down to his pillow, and what he saw made his heart skip beats.

Platinum was sprawled under him, the 'pillow' he had rested on actually being her ample chest. Will felt his face burning with embarrassment. Viximon was twitching next to them.

"No. Have to stay focus." Will whispered. "But... No! Stop it, brain."

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Platinum stirred. She opened her eyes, violet orbs staring up into dark grey ones. "And what are you doing on top of me?"

"Ah! That is... an interesting question..." Will blushed as he pulled away from the redhead. "But I doubt that's really important right now."

"True. A better question to ask is why we're alive and in your house instead of charred remains in a barren quarry. Not that I'm complaining."

Will shrugged as he shook Viral, Soul, and Spade awake. The Digimon began to awaken as well. Gigimon looked a bit groggier than the other small creatures.

"What happened before?" Soul held her head in pain.

"We lost. That's what." Viral moaned. He was still lying on the floor, his arms covering his face.

Spade's eyes were barely open. "Yeah... We got rocked. What time is it?"

Pagumon noticed the electronic clock on the nearby wall. "It's eleven o'clock at night."

Platinum sighed, "I feel so weak..." The others nodded in agreement. Gigimon had already fallen back asleep. "It's late. We can sort this out in the morning." The red-haired Tamer picked up her Digimon and lowered herself to the floor to rest. Spade and Viral dozed off as well. Will fell back and closed his eyes, only to be awakened by a short whimper moments later.

"Will..." Soul whispered, "I... um..." The dark-haired boy raised an eyebrow. Soul sat on the bed and looked at the tired Tamer.

"Will, I... had a bad dream..." Will could barely see the blush appearing on the blonde's face, as she was facing away from him. "It was about those Dark DigiDestined. What if we can't beat them, Will?"

"Don't worry, Soul." Will sat up in his bed and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "These Tamers are strong to us now, but soon, we'll train and become stronger."

"But what if that's not enough?" Soul muttered, her voice breaking. "What if we get attacked again? What if Lopmon gets..." The girl struggled to breathe.

Will wrapped his arms around the blonde, causing her to gasp in surprise. "I promise you, Soul. I will not let anything happen to you or Lopmon."

Soul fell back into the boy's chest, her breathing beginning to ease. "You really mean that?"

The male tamer rested his chin on her head. "If I don't, you have to punch me in the face as hard as you can."

Soul giggled quietly.

...

"Wake up, you two." A gruff voice said in the darkness. Will opened his eyes, and a large blue dragon glared menacingly above him.

"Gah!" Will cried. Soul, was next to him in the bed, eyes wide as saucers.

"You're the dragon from the concert!" Soul gasped.

"I'll explain later. Come downstairs." The dragon growled and then left the room.

Will noticed the other tamers were already awake. Viral looked at Will slyly.

"Good morning, player." He said, "Have a fun night?"

Soul blushed in embarrassment. Will turned red in annoyance. "Viral! I did not- I mean- I-"

"Nah. I get it." Viral winked. "I always knew you were more partial to blondes anyway." Will's face burned.

Platinum flicked the blu-and-red-haired boy in the back of the head. "Shut it. There's something downstairs for us."

Spade nodded, placing Pagumon on his head. "Hopefully, it will be the answers to our many questions."

Gigimon yawned. "Then let's hurry up and go then!"

The tamers and Digimon made their way downstairs. What awaited them was something no one had expected.

"Mom?" Platinum's eyes widend.

Spade did the same as he yelled out, "Mom and Dad!"

"Aunt Gale?" Viral gasped.

"What's my dad doing here?" Soul stepped back.

"And what's with all the Digimon?" Will tensed. "Mom, what's going on?"

Jerri sat in the center of their couch, Platinum's mother on her left and Spade's father on right. "We have something to tell you, Will. About us. And your father."

The large Dragon Digimon began to shrink, becoming a small cyan lizard with red wings and horns.

"Dracomon?" Will was taken aback.

Spade's mother tussled her brown hair. "This'll be a lot to take in. Brace yourselves, kids."

A large red bird stepped forward. It had clawed wings and white feathers on its face. "Make yourself comfortable." A feminine voice escaped her yellow beak. "We're going to be here for a while."

...

"You were all DigiDestined?" All five tamers fell backwards, literally speechless after the reveal of their parents' secret. Their Digimon bounced over to the older creatures standing with adults. A candle-shaped Digimon greeted the younger monsters, along with a green worm with pink claws, a purple mouth, and long antennae.

"Wormmon," Candlemon chuckled, "aren't they cute? These Digimon look very strong, don't they?"

The Insect Digimon nodded. "Which one of you is Spade's Digimon?"

Pagumon narrowed his already narrow eyes. "What's it to you?"

"I'm Wormmon, the partner of Spade's father, Rusl. And Candlemon here belongs to his mother, Sonya."

"Oh. Pleasure to meet you." Pagumon tried his best to emulate the polite personality he once had as Myotismon. Wormmon and Candlemon smiled at the purple blob.

Rusl, who was kneeling near the two Digimon, scooted over to them and patted his partner's head. His silvery hair was messy and unkempt, and he wore a pair of thick glasses with a glare that obscured his brown eyes. "Sorry we hadn't let you guys meet yet. We wanted to see how well you all could do on your own." Wormmon climbed up the man's arm and nestled on his shoulder.

"How is this even possible?" Will said as he and his friends stood back up.

Jerri nudged Platinum's mother like an old friend. "Perhaps you should start, Zelda. You always were the best storyteller."

Zelda nodded as she dusted off her lavender sundress. She had light red hair like Platinum, and had her purple eyes and freckles as well. Her voice was as elegant as her red bird Digimon, Hawkmon, sat next to her. "It was a long time ago. We were swept up by a strange electrical storm. When the stormed cleared, we found ourselves in the Digital World."

"You went to the Digital World?" Soul asked.

Rusl's wife, Marie, nodded. She had short blonde hair that brushed her shoulders. Her outfit consisted of a plain white blouse and a long green dress. "Yes. We were brought there in order to stop an evil Digimon known as Diaboromon from turning the Digital World into his own personal 5-course meal."

"He was big and scary!" A green lizard like Digimon, Betamon, yelped. He waved the orange fin on to of his head. Marie brushed his fin gently to calm the Aquatic Digimon.

"Of course, we stopped him," A woman with pink hair and a large brown jacket said, her youthful amber eyes looking over to Jerri. "but not without a price..."

"_He_ may be gone now, but he died a hero." Jerri smiled gently. "So there's no need to open old wounds, Gale."

Gale nodded as a small golem Digimon shuffled next to her. "I miss Psychemon."

The pink-haired woman patted the golem. "We all do, Gotsumon."

Soul's father, Jacob, sat quietly behind the other parents. There was no Digimon with him, and he seemed quite intrigued by everything the others were saying.

Jerri sighed. "Anyway, after your fight with those other Tamers yesterday, I brought everyone together to talk to you all. I have a feeling that we might be helpful to you all."

Viral narrowed his eyes. "I don't get it. If you guys saved the world before, why don't you guys take over the Digimon fighting?"

"We were stripped of our ability to evolve past Champion!" Gotsumon stuck his tougue out. "We would if we could, since you all seem so incapable." Gotsumon was about to say more, but was caught off when Gale shushed him.

A sigh escaped from Hawkmon's beak. "We used to be very powerful Ultimate Digimon. Although, the only ones who could become a Mega Digimon were..."

"Psychemon and Liollmon." Wormmon murmured. "And since Psychemon's been deleted and no one has seen Liollmon or Bright-"

"Bright? Wha- my father is in on this too?" Will yelled out. "Where is he?"

The older Tamers and their Digimon shifted uncomfortably.

"No one knows." Will began to sway. "Where did..." He suddenly fell backwards. Viral quickly caught the dark-haired boy.

Jerri rushed to him. "He's still too weak from yesterday. This is all probably too much to take in at once. Could you bring him upstairs, Viral?"

Viral and Platinum together took Will upstairs, their Digimon following. Spade and Pagumon were about to go as well, but stopped as he saw Soul walk away with Kokomon.

"Hey, where are you going, Soul?" Spade wondered.

Soul looked back at him with troubled blue eyes. "I need some time with my thoughts. See you tomorrow." She then walked to the front door and exited the house.

After Spade shrugged and shuffled upstairs, Jerri and the other parents looked at each other with unease.

"There's something more to this. I can sense it." Dracomon hissed.

Jerri nodded. "I can feel it too. It's familiar, though."

"That's not right." Zelda bit her lip. "The only enemy that would still be alive now would be..."

Rusl suddenly began to shudder uncontrollably. "No..."

Marie placed her hands on the silver-haired man's shoulders. "It's okay, Rusl." She whispered. "Dagomon can't hurt you anymore."

...

"Soup's on!" Silver called out, carrying a pot of curry to a small metal table and five plates of rice. He pulled out a ladle and poured a spoonful of curry on each plate. Aoi, Kye, and their Dragon Digimon came to the table after hearing Silver's call.

Aoi stared at the questionable dish in front of her. "Sorry, my mother always told me not to accept food from psychopaths." The pink-haired woman's comment went unheard as the boys and the Digimon began stuffing themselves.

"That sounds like 'Agumon can have my portion' to me." The yellow dinosaur said as filled his mouth. Aoi nodded to her partner and pushed her plate away.

"So, where's Kai?" Silver mumbled with a full mouth. Kye pointed to himself, causing the younger boy to glare at him. "Other Kai."

"Having dinner with his own family." Aoi stretched. "Kinda wish I asked to come over or something. Beats the hell out of being here."

Scyth looked at the woman. "Why'd you choose this place as our base then?"

The warehouse they were staying in was old and dusty. The building was empty, save for the things the Dark DigiDestined brought there to make it more hospitable, such as stoves, beds, a table, an electric generator, and a few gas tanks.

"It's discrete. And I don't want anyone I know finding out about all of this. It would make things difficult."

Kye spoke up. "True. Remaking the world is something I'd rather keep secret from my family."

"True that. I mean, I don't really care either way, but I get that you do." Silver swallowed the rest of his meal. "Speaking of, what's our next objective?"

Aoi's stood up, her eyes sparkling. "Well, our main job is to find a way for Milleniummon to send his personal army to the Real World. Another is to destroy the DigiDestined." She wandered around the table. "Getting the armies here will be pretty difficult, but the DigiDestined... I believe with just a little coaxing, they'll crumble at our feet."

"Yeah! We'll grind em' into dust!" Silver pumped his fist into the air. "But how?"

Aoi placed her hand on the boy's head. "What's brown and pink and as emotionally unstable as her Tamer?"

Silver smiled. "You're an evil genius."

"That's why she's in charge." Kye said as he and Scyth finished their curry.

"Naturally... Hm?" Aoi blinked as she looked at a window that was behind where Silver was sitting. "What the hell? Is that...?"

"What? Is something wrong?" Agumon growled. The pink-haired woman shook her head.

"I thought I saw that Tamer and her Digimon." She said. "But that wouldn't make sense."

"Strange..." Kye muttered as he got up from the table.

"It must have been someone else..." Silver stood as well.

"But she looked exactly like her." Aoi bit her lip.

"Perhaps it's some sort of doppelgänger." Scyth laughed.

"I don't like this." Agumon hissed, "I feel as though taking out these DigiDestined is going to be a lot more difficult then we had first estimated."


	14. Starmon's Rampage! Soul's Little Secret!

The Digital World was a special place where Digimon could live together peacefully. It was split into many different countries, islands, and continents with different climates and weather conditions where Digimon could thrive. It was known as a paradise at one point in time.

However, that was the past, and the present was a shadow of its former glory. The world was twisted into a distorted funnel, the islands and landmasses spiraling down into a void of nothing. And at the lowest point of the funnel, past the dark void, was a lone castle, warped and disoriented by the disruption of the world. Its towers were mangled and misshapen, and its windows and doors looked as if they had begun to melt. The dark stones the castle was made of looked soggy, and dripped black liquids into the nothingness below it. Within the castle, lived the unspeakable evil that had caused all the distortion.

A gigantic Digimon sat within the castle, sitting in a large throne that was as soggy as the rest of his distorted home. He was dragon-like, with four arms, two large cannons on his back, and strange energy around him, forming a second head.

"Starmon!" He bellowed. "What is your report on the Other World?"

A star-shaped Digimon walked to Milleniummon's throne. He had lanky arms and legs, and wore a short yellow scarf. "Sir. The enemy is attempting to regroup after our DigiDestined's last attack."

"Good." Milleniummon muttered. "Send someone to finish them off. One of our armies, perhaps."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why are we sending an army? If our tamers in the Other World are able to defeat them, shouldn't we send them instead?"

Milleniummon hissed at Starmon. "I didn't send those humans to get rid of those pesky tamers. You know exactly why I sent them, Starmon."

Something clicked in the Champion Digimon's mind. "Oh yeah! I remember."

"Now, gather up your forces."

"You're sending me?"

"You are my General."

"Oh... uh, got it. I'll go get my guys."

"And make sure to crush those DigiDestined!" Milleniummon added as his subordinate disapeared.

The Mega Digimon opened his mouth and a new voice escaped from him.

"Why?" The voice screamed. It was a small voice that clashed fiercely with Milleniummon's normal one. "Why do you have to do this? Why did you bring me into this?"

Milleniummon coughed. "Because you were closest and had the weakest will. You were easy to control. Now shut up and enjoy the ride to chaos!"

...

Three days had passed since the original DigiDestined revealed themselves. Although it was welcome, the new DigiDestined were finding it a bit difficult to adjust to the changes.

Their parent's Digimon came around more often, and tended to stick around and tell stories of their adventures. Whenever the Digimon came, the children began seeing different sides of their parents they'd never seen before, which made things extremely awkward for everyone. Not only that, but Spade and Viral opted to have their superiors to train them and their Digimon in special fighting tactics.

"So Dracomon was the Digimon that helped us beat the Mamemon." Platinum murmured as she petted the aforementioned Dragon Digimon.

Jerri nodded as she set plates on the kitchen table. "He's a tough one, isn't he?"

Will walked into the kitchen, his feet tapping on the tiled floor. BlackGuilmon followed behind him, drool dripping from his maw. "What's for dinner, Mama!" The young Digimon salivated.

Ranamon walked into the kitchen as well, winking at Will as she went by. "Ramen is today's dish!" The Aquatic Digimon announced as she opened a steaming pot that sat on the kitchen stove. "Thanks to yours truly!" She picked up the pot and dished out noodles onto everyone's plate.

Will and BlackGuilmon sat down and clasped their hands together in prayer. "Thanks for the grub!" They said.

Platinum, Jerri, and Dracomon all sat down as well. They all were about to dig in when Platinum pondered something.

"Hey, I just remembered something." She began, "Ranamon, you have never been in that form before you came to the Real World, right?"

Ranamon nodded. "Yeah..."

"And you don't have arms in your previous form, Syakomon, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Blacky huffed and gobbled up his plate of ramen whole.

"If this is all true, then where did you learn to cook?"

Ranamon looked puzzled. "You have to learn how to cook?"

Blacky suddenly fell backwards, coughing and wheezing. "Wa-water!" The Digimon ran to the sink and ran water over his tougue.

The three humans looked down at their plates in fear. "I'm thinking we should order out..." Will said. The others nodded.

"In hindsight, making human food is probably a dumb thing to do when I've never made anything edible in the Digital World." Ranamon whimpered as she poked her plate of noodles.

...

Renamon leaped from building to building. She had decided to explore the town today, since she wasn't very hungry and didn't want to stay for dinner. She wondered why Platinum had decided to stay at Will's house for dinner. Renamon thought it to be silly, since she could easily take her home in an instant to eat with her parents. Besides, they were trying to save two worlds. There was no time for things like teen love and all of that drama. They needed to focus, especially since the Dark DigiDestined had appeared.

Renamon continued to bound over the city until she spotted something odd. A small creature, apparently made out of different colored building blocks.

"A ToyAgumon? Another leak from the Digital World, huh?" The Beast Digimon muttered to herself.

The Digimon looked around, surveying the area for some reason. "Come on! Go!"

All at once, a small army of ToyAgumon bust from the shadows. Some looked different than others, as some were made from dark colored block or were see-through.

The first ToyAgumon cleared his throat. "You were all briefed on the mission already, right?" The army nodded. "Okay. ShadowToyAgumon, search the city for the DigiDestined. ClearAgumon, you're with me. We wreak the place. And ToyAgumon, you head the the big park a while from here. You'll meet master Starmon there. Go now!"

The Puppet Digimon dispersed. Renamon bit her lip. "This isn't good. I need to get back home."

"Oh, would you look at that. Renamon, how are you today?"

Renamon turned her head to find Commandramon padding next to her. "We have a situation, Sarge."

Commandramon sucked his teeth. "I thought I smelled trouble brewing around here. What are we going to do?"

"Do you know where the others are?"

"Spade and DemiDevimon were training with me and Viral. I can find them easily."

Renamon walked past the Cyborg Digimon. "Good. I'll go get Will and Platinum."

"Aren't you going to brief me on what's going on?" Commandramon asked.

A crash was heard from below. "You can infer." Renamon teased.

Commandramon nodded and jumped off the roof as Renamon began to leap away.

...

"Oh dear..." Soul clutched Lopmon in her arms. "What the heck's going on?"

Soul looked though the large glass pane window of the jewelry store she and her father were in at the time. Outside the store was an army of ToyAgumon who were destroying everything they set their eyes on. They slashed through parked cars and shot toy flames out of the mouths.

Lopmon quivered in Soul's grip. "They're out of control. Let's go help."

"You just want to fight." The blonde muttered.

"It's still the right thing to do, isn't it?" Lopmon protested. Soul sighed and nodded.

"Dad, I'm going out to fight Digimon." Soul called over her shoulder.

"Just come back alive." Her father joked as she raced out the door. He then turned to the jewelery counter to talk to the clerk. "Let me have these two."

A ring came from his suit pocket. He pulled out his cell phone. "Hello?...What?"

...

"Jealousy Rain!" A black cloud appeared over Manhattan. Acidic rain fell from it, melting the hoard of ToyAgumon into data bits.

Will opened his mouth, catching drops on his tongue. "It's sweet. Isn't this acid?"

Ranamon giggled. "I choose what I want to destroy with this move, silly. It'd be catastrophic if it melted everything."

"Pyro Grenade!" Blacky's mouth exploded with black fire, destroying a gaggle of ClearAgumon. Immediately, a new group replaced them. "These things just keep coming!" BlackGuilmon hissed as Renamon attacked with her 'Diamond Storm.'

"Perhaps Evolution is needed here!" Will activated his D-Wrist, Platinum doing the same.

"BlackGuilmon Digivolve to... BlackGrowlmon!"

"Renamon Digivolve to... Witchmon!"

Will pointed to an oncoming group of ShadowToyAgumon with his middle and index finger. "Set!"

Instantly, Blacky's attention snapped to where his Tamer was pointing. "Black Exhaust Flame!" His dark flames swallowed the small army whole.

"Nice teamwork." Ranamon smiled.

"Mom taught us." Will said.

"Witchmon! Bust them down!" Platinum yelled out. Witchmon nodded as she rammed into another group of the Machine Digimon.

"Hey, guys!" A voice called from behind the Tamers. Soul and Turiemon ran up to them. "Guys, something's going in the middle of the park! Spade and Viral went to check it out, but I think they might be in trouble!"

"Platinum, you go with Soul to back the guys up." Will said uneasily.

Platinum shook her head. "No, Witchmon is better at fighting large groups than Blacky. You should go."

"Come on!" Soul tugged on Will's arm. "They might get hurt!" She pulled him away, BlackGrowlmon following.

Platinum grinned as Witchmon flew beside her. "Witchmon, let's see how many Digimon we can take out in under a minute."

"A minute?" Ranamon laughed. "I could take the entire group out in thirty seconds!"

"Well, put your money where your mouth is, sweetie!" Platinum laughed as the ToyAgumon attacked.

...

"Death Behind!" Sealsdramon, with lightning face reflexes, slashed several ClearAgumon apart. Bakemon was behind him, launching his decaying blue hands at his opponents' faces, and crushing them into data.

"Go! Bakemon!" Spade cheered. He then turned to Viral, who was standing next to him. "The training our parents gave us is actually paying off!"

The red-and-black haired teen nodded. "I didn't even suspect my Aunt Gale to even be able to make a TV dinner, let along teach such good battle tactics!"

"Sir, behind you!" Sealsdramon cry was barely audible over the growls of toy monsters.

"Meteor Squall!" A voice bellowed behind the tamers as large rocks suddenly fell from the sky above them. Viral and Spade both jumped out of the way as the rocks created a crater where their feet once were.

"What the heck was that?!" Viral growled.

Starmon appeared before them, cackling softly. His star-shaped body shined silver as he walked towards the tamers. "You are the insects that dare to oppose his majesty, Milliummon! Prepare to be brought to justice!"

Bakemon and Sealsdramon jumped in between their partners and the Mutant Digimon. "Dream on, Starmon!" Bakemon hissed, "You'll be seeing stars by the time we're done with you!"

"Mind Scan!" Starmon shot red beams from his hands. The two Virus Types deflected the blasts and rushed forward and punched Starmon in the face. He staggered backwards, giving Bakemon an opening to launch another attack. "Poison Breath!"

Starmon regained his footing and dodged the attack. He blasted the two Digimon with a Mind Scan, which stunned them. Starmon ran up and kick them with fierce intensity.

"Man, didn't think a Data Digimon, would give us such trouble..." Bakemon wailed.

Sealsdramon seemed to sneer. "Just means we'll have to up our game! Let's try the Fake Out technique!"

Bakemon nodded and flew at Starmon, claws extended. "Hell's Hand!" The ghost slashed through Starmon's side, who then punched the Virus Type as he passed. Bakemon fell to the ground behind the Champion.

The Mutant Digimon turned to attack Bakemon again, but the ghost had already disappeared. Sealsdramon rushed at him and delivered a 'Death Behind' to his other side. Bakemon's head phased out of the ground and shot blue fireballs into Starmon's face.

Starmon fell, and the Virus Digimon stood triumphant. "Looks like we won." Sealsdramon shouted.

"Wait!" Viral yelled, "Remember BlackAgumon? All of Milleniummon's Generals can Digivolve!"

A yellow aura engulfed Starmon, turning his silver body gold. "Starmon, Super Digivolve to..." His blue, red, and silver gloves and boots turned, white, red, and gold, and his yellow scarf became scarlet. A pair of sunglasses covered his eyes. "SuperStarmon!"

Bakemon and Sealsdramon backed up as SuperStarmon stood up. Viral scanned the Ultimate. "Heads up, guys! He's a Vaccine Type now!"

"Now it's time!" SuperStarmon roared, "Face justice! Halley's Squall!" Meteors fell from the sky, twice the size of the ones Starmon summoned.

"Death Charm!" Bakemon shot balls of blue fire at the meteors, and Sealdramon slashed the boulders apart.

"Galactica Eyes!" Beams shot through SuperStarmon's sunglasses, stunning the Champion Digimon. He then punched the two with great force, causing them to fly backwards.

"Shoot!" What do we do now?" Spade gritted his teeth.

A voice called out. "Don't worry! Help's on the way!" Will and Soul appeared behind SuperStarmon with their Digimon.

"Almost all of you are here!" SuperStarmon murmured.

"Yeah, and now we're going to kick your butt!" Turiemon shouted out.

"Bring it on! Halley's Squall!" The Mutant Digimon summoned more meteors. The Tamers and Digimon jumped out of the way. Blacky was the only one who didn't dodge in time, and his arm was grazed by one of the space rocks.

"Blacky, you okay?" Will called.

"Just a scratch!" BlackGrowlmon said as he licked as the wound. It was a large scratch down the side of his arm, the data under his skin visible through the wound.

"Careful, Blacky. Let that heal for a moment." Turiemon yelled. The Virus Type nodded.

"Hellfire!" Bakemon shot more flames at the Ultimate, who slapped them away.

"This guy's really strong." Soul furrowed her eyebrows. "Not good."

BlackGrowlmon's wound slowly began to close as data reformed. "Don't worry 'bout it! We can win it!"

"I find that unlikely." SuperStarmon growled. "Halley's Squall!" Yet again, meteors fell from the sky.

"I'm getting sick of that move." Viral hissed.

"Black Exhaust Flame!" BlackGrowlmon roared as fire exploded from his mouth. The flames swallowed the space rocks and reduced them to ash.

"Super Star Soaker!" SuperStarmon shouted, casting stars made of pure energy from his palms. The stars swallowed the Tamers' Digimon like bubbles, and trapped them inside.

"What is this?" Turiemon squeaked. Suddenly, electricity ran through her body, causing her to scream.

"Turiemon!" Soul gasped. The other Digimon were being electrocuted as well, to the horror of their Tamers.

"This is not even the full extent of my strength!" SuperStarmon cackled. "You can't hope to match me!"

After a moment, the stars dispersed, and the Champions fell to the ground. Will and the others ran to their Digimon.

SuperStarmon continued to chortle. "Well, that was a bit too easy. Now, let's end this!" He lifted his hands, creating a giant meteor. "Prepare for Justice!"

"Blue Flare Breath!" The blue dragon Coredramon lunged at the Ultimate, blowing azure flames into its face. Along with him, a humanoid Insect Digimon flew past the DigiDestined. His clawed hand glowed as a long spike shot from it. "Spiking Strike!" Its split the boulder in half, causing it to disintegrate.

"Whoa." Will gasped. Suddenly a gust of wind almost blew pushed him off his feet. A large red bird flew over the park and landed near the fallen Champions.

Platinum's mother jumped off of the Bird Digimon. "Aquilamon! Help out please." Zelda commanded. The Champion nodded and flew at the Ultimate.

Jerri appeared next to Will and his friends and smacked him on the head. "You're losing your edge." She snickered.

Rusl ran to his son. "You okay, Spade?" He asked. The white-haired boy nodded.

Aquilamon and the Insect Champion, Stingmon, flew at the Ultimate. He dodged their attack by leaping onto a nearby car.

"Blast Laser!" Aquilamon roared and fired ring-shaped beams at the Ultimate. SuperStarmon yelped in pain.

"Evil Anntenna!" Stingmon's long anntenna grabbed at the star-shaped opponent. The mutant Digimon jumped away.

"Shoot. There are too many Digimon here." SuperStarmon muttered. He took out a communicator. "Fall back. We need to regroup."

Turuiemon growled. "Where do you think you are going? Ninja Fist!" The Beast Digimon extended her fist to punch SuperStarmon, but he disappeared in a shining light.

"Dang it." Turuiemon heaved. Soul placed her hand on the Champion's shoulder, reassuring her. The Beast Digimon smiled at her as she degenerated.

Stingmon walked next to Rusl. "That was a bit close."

"You all could have been severely hurt." Jerri pouted. Her son nodded sadly.

BlackGrowlmon degenerated. "That just means we'll have to fight harder next time."

The other Digimon reverted as well. Viral coughed. "We should get going. Starmon will be back, and we'll have to be ready." The others nodded and turned to leave. All except Soul.

"Aren't you coming?" Spade called to the blonde. She shook her head.

"I'm going to go find my father. I was with him before the attack." Soul picked up Lopmon and walked the other way.

Soul and Lopmon ran back to the jewelery store and found Jacob waiting on a half-destroyed bench.

"This is for you." Soul's father handed a piece of silver to her. It had a circle shaped diamond in the center. A silver chain hung from it.

"It's beautiful." Soul smiled. She looked to her father to thank him, but noticed another pendant in his hand. A piece of gold with a diamond in the shape a heart. "Is that for... Heart?"

"Yes. I needed to get her something since she was going to come home later in the month." Jacob sighed. "Your sister disappeared a few days ago from her boarding school."

"What? How did she escape? That school was built to take convicted felons!"

"No idea. There was an explosion at the school, and in the confusion, she slipped away."

"That girl was always trouble." Jacob looked up at the sky, which was hazy smoke from fires the ToyAgumon made. "Always starting fights, getting kicked out of schools. That little prison was the only place I could send her."

"That's the girl that that I see in pictures, right mama?" Lopmon inquired. "The one that looks like you

"Yes, that's my twin sister, remember?" Soul said, "You never met her since she left a bit before I met you. I've told you that."

Soul's father pulled at his stubble of a beard. "Soul, there's something else I want to tell you. Sit."

Soul sat next to her father, placing Lopmon between them. "Is it that you don't have a Digimon, do you?"

"How did you figure that out so fast?" Jacob asked, looking impressed.

"How couldn't I? When Will and everyone's parents talked about their Digimon, you just stood there."

There was a long silence between the two. Lopmon broke it by asking, "It was Soul's mother that had a Digimon, wasn't it?"

"Yes." The blonde man said. He scratched his head, and a few strands fell on his suit.

"Then where is it?" Soul looked at her father quizzically.

"In order to tell you that, I'll have to tell you parts of my research." Jacob cleared his throat. "Digimon and Humans that are partnered together are connected by Digivices such as your D-Wrist. The Digivices not only send energy from your body to the Digimon to activate Evolution, they send your feelings to the Digimon, and vice versa. Have you noticed any of your friends acting incredibly similar to their Digimon, or the other way around?"

Soul thought for a moment, remembering the Diamond Dustin concert, and how Platinum and Renamon were gushing over the pop star all night. Not to mention that her own Digimon had show a lot more compassion to others as they were fighting, like how Soul herself acted. "Yeah, what about it?"

Soul's father bobbed his head. "Well, this link between Digimon and human, which I call the 'DigiLink', is something that binds the two together. Soon, you'll both be able to sense where the other is, no matter the distance. It's because your souls will become one."

"What does that have to do about Grandma's Digimon?" Lopmon tilted her head.

Jacob face turned grim. "Do you know the anatomy of a Digimon? No matter the size or shape, Digimon are data on the inside. Everything that allows Digimon to live is a code that swirls around inside their bodies. Think of them as a program. Every bit of code inside is needed for the program to work-"

"And if just one is taken away, the program ceases to function." Soul turned pale. Lopmon could sense her body's drop in in temperature. "Since a Tamer's soul is mixed together with a Digimon's to form one, the human soul becomes part of the Digimon. If the Tamer die, the Digimon dies with them."

"And since the data is incomplete, the deceased Digimon can't reform into an Egg." Jacob finished.

"That's scary..." Lopmon covered her eyes with her ears. Soul matted down the Digimon's puffed up fur.

"That's what happened with mother. When I was born and she died, the Digimon when with her." Soul's blue eyes hardened. "Heart and I took two lives before we knew what death even was..."

"Don't think like that." Lopmon frowned. "Think positive. Later, let's find everyone and tell them about the 'DigiLink'. This is good news too, ya know."

Soul could sense that Lopmon was lying to herself. Waves of worry and confusion pulsed from the little rabbit.

"Speaking of Heart, the school sent me these picture of the explosion site." Jacob pulled out his phone. "Something look off to you?"

Soul took the phone and positioned it so Lopmon could see. The image showed a grey building that had a large hole blown into the side. Small patches of flames that were still burning dotted the scorched ground, which immediately caught Soul's attention.

"The fire is green." Soul stated, "That can't be right. I doubt this school, no matter how messed up it is, holds the chemicals that could make fire green. And even then, why go through making an explosion green?"

"I was thinking Digimon." The blonde man murmured. Soul agreed.

Lopmom cried out. "Oh no! A Digimon broke into the school and stole your sister!"

"Or..." Soul narrowed her eyes. "A Digimon broke her out."


	15. Death at Dusk! Soul's Greatest Fear!

"So, you want to know how to unlock the Crest of Darkness?" A demonic voice surrounded BlackGuilmon as he floated in the nothingness of his subconscious. "I thought you said you didn't want my help."

"I didn't say anything about advice!" Blacky whined. "I feel like I might need some guidance."

"All you must know is that the power of the crests will be revealed in time." The voice cooed. "But heed this warning; do not try to evoke the powers of the crest when your mind is not sound. If your emotions run wild, so will your evolution, and you will lose yourself."

"That sounds dangerous." Blacky shifted around. The darkness around him began to creep along his body like a thousand spiders.

"Oh, don't worry, young one." The voice assured him. "If you ever lose control, I'll make sure to take over for you in your time of need."

"I gotta get going. Will and I are going out for patrol." Blacky bowed his head. "By the way, what should I call you?"

"Duke." The voice chuckled. "Call me Duke."

…

Platinum sighed in frustration as she walked with her mother down into the mall parking lot. She carried four bags of clothing in her arms, all stuff she didn't plan on wearing anytime soon. The sun was beating down hard, and the young tamer was absolutely exhausted from following her shopaholic mother.

"Is this really nessasary?" Platinum gasped. "I feel like my arms are going to pop off like a Barbie doll."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Plato." Zelda smiled, "Don't you think you looked nice in all those dresses?"

The teen grimaced at her nickname. _Why does everyone like to call me that?_

A soft, rhythmic crowing sound came from behind the two. Hawkmon jumped to them. "Wow! Zelda, look at all that stuff!" She said. "It's a lot less than normal. Are you feeling well?"

"Just fine!" Zelda replied as they reached her minivan. "It's all for Platinum, dear."

Renamon's voice hissed from within the Digivice. "I'd hate to see how much she'd get for herself…"

"Platinum, dear, put those in the trunk." The woman motioned as she and Hawkmon entered the van. The trunk suddenly popped open, prompting Platinum to store her shopping bags inside.

"Well, hello there." A familiar voice whispered into Platinum's ear. She dropped the bags into the trunk and turned to see an older girl with pink hair.

"You…" Platinum stuttered. She remembered Aoi Nobou all too well. The older girl's brown eyes flashed with amusement.

"Platinum? What is it?" Renamon called. The redhead covered her D-Wrist.

"Relax." She said smoothly. "I'm not here to fight you."

"Right. Am I supposed to believe that?" Platinum wasn't going to be swayed by the girl's words.

"I thought it would be a good idea to tell you that Starmon is planning another attack later at sunset. The port to be exact."

Platinum froze. "Why would you tell me that?"

Aoi stepped closer to the younger girl, dipping her head so that it was only a few inches away from Platinum's. "You'll need the heads up…" She whispered. "There is a storm coming, kid, and you better prepare yourself, or you'll be swept away into a black torrent of nothingness."

Platinum forced herself to stare into Aoi's eyes. They seemed soulless, dark and intimidating. The redhead tensed, expecting Aoi to do something lethal.

But Aoi simply pulled away from her. She smiled and strolled away leisurely, leaving the younger tamer to catch her breath.

Platinum heaved a sigh of relief as the woman left. "God, my heart almost stopped."

"Plato, dearie?" Zelda called. "What are you doing back there?"

The tamer steadied her breathing and hurried to the front seat of the vehicle. "Nothing, Mom. Just found some useful information."

…

"Really? Good, cause I'm actually pretty close to the port, actually." Will said as he floated with Blacky on the Upper Bay. The two were riding on Ikkakumon as they patrolled the outside of Manhattan.

Platinum was talking on Will's cell phone. "Just remember not to take him on yourself, Will. Wait until I get the others."

"Soul is around these parts too." Will stated as he checked his D-Wrist's radar. A light blue spot was blinking a few miles away. "I'll get her."

"Alright. I'm counting on you." Platinum finished. Will put his phone away.

"What's going on at the port?" Blacky asked his tamer.

"Starmon's coming to fight us again."

"Oh boy, that's not good."

"Perhaps I can be of service again." Ikkakumon spoke up. Since he had been captured by Will, he had not only become a reliable source of water transportation, but also an able fighter whenever Blacky was put at a disadvantage, which was unfortunately rare.

"Oh course. Let's begin by getting on land." Will pointed to the direction of the city. Ikkakumon grunted and drifted into port.

"It's getting cloudy." Will commented on the black clouds that covered the sky. "I hope this isn't a bad sign…"

…

"Soul!" Will and the degenerated Gigimon found the blonde tamer on Broadway. She was looking around, studying the area for some reason. She was simply sitting on a bus stop with Lopmon next to her.

"Oh. Will. Hi." Soul's looked terrible. Her clothing was wrinkled and dirty, and her eyes had bags under them. Lopmon clasped her tiny hands together.

"You look terrible." Will shuddered. "Are you okay?"

Soul waver her hand. "Oh, of course. Just didn't get that much sleep last night. Don't mind me. What were you going to say?

"Starmon's going to attack the port." Will announced. "We're headed to the Manhattan Cruise Terminal."

"What?" Soul's voice was edged with fear. "I mean… We have to go stop him…"

"You sure you're okay?" Gigimon asked.

"Never better." Soul yawned again.

Will could tell she was lying, but he knew Soul. She wouldn't do something dangerous if she know she couldn't handle it. "Let's go then." Will nervously said. "I have a way to get there quick."

"Really…" Lopmon murmured. She was making a motion that said 'Fighting not a good idea'.

Will didn't pick up on Lopmon's cues. "I found a lost Digimon on the bay today. It's a Bird Digimon. We can fly on it."

Soul snapped her fingers. "Good going! Gosh, I wish I had a DigiFarm of my own."

"Yeah. On one hand, I get more Digimon. On the other, I have to deal with Ranamon…" Will muttered.

Soul gave the dark-haired tamer a thumbs-up. "Let's see this Bird Digimon!"

Will led Soul and Lopmon into an alley behind a nearby theater. "Reload, Thunderbirmon!" He shouted as he pressed a button on his D-Wrist.

A massive Bird Digimon materialized from the watch. It was dark blue, with electrical patterns on its large spike-tipped wings and back. A large helmet with a bolt-shaped horn covered the top of its head. Its talons were also in the shape of electric bolts.

"At your service." Thunderbirmon's voice was strong like thunder. He then turned to Soul, and instantly began a light birdsong. "Oh my! How might this lovely woman be?"

"What's with this frisky bird?" Lopmon asked.

"He's a bit of a hopeless romantic." Gigimon sighed. "Thunderbirmon! Give us a ride, would ya?"

"Oh course! Anything for my buddies!" Thunderbirmon cawed. "And of course, a lovely lady!"

"Keep your feathers to yourself, would you." Soul stuck out her tongue playfully.

Will jumped onto the massive bird Digimon and pulled Soul on board. "Let's go already."

Soul gripped onto Will's back. He could sense the fear radiating from her. _Yesterday wasn't the first time we've lost a battle... _The dark-haired tamer thought to himself. _Why is she so terrified now?_

…

"Down there!" Will shouted. Thunderbirmon nodded and set down on the dock of the Manhattan Cruise Terminal, surprising a crowd of people.

"Don't worry!" Will yelled as he slid of his Bird Digimon. "We're professionals!"

"Hey! Everyone's gotta clear out of here!" BlackGuilmon yelped. "Bad Digimon are coming here soon!"

The crowd dispersed, leaving only the tamers and their Digimon alone. Will sighed. "Okay, the sun's almost down. I'm going to call Platinum to see if she's on her way."

"What? No! Call everyone!" Soul called out.

"Don't worry." Will smiled. "She's brining Viral and Spade with her."

Soul wasn't eased. "I mean everyone! Ranamon! Our parent! We could never have too many Digimon!"

"You're really starting to over-react…" Will sounded worried.

"Mama…" Lopmon murmured.

The sun became a thin line above the bay as the sky turned a deep chocolate color. The wind became abnormally strong, blowing Will's messy hair into his eyes. He released Ikkakumon and prepped his backup Digimon for battle.

A gust of wind shook the wooden boardwalk the group was standing on. "It's coming." Blacky snarled.

A massive whirlwind engulfed the docks. Within the center of the gale was SuperStarmon, gleaming in the sunset. The wind dissipated, and the Ultimate approached the tamers.

"You! I was looking for you." SuperStarmon clenched its fists in rage. "Vengeance will be mine."

"Damn… I guess we'll have to buy some time by fighting." Will gritted his teeth. Soul whimpered but nodded.

"Digivolve!" Will and Soul said in unison. Blacky grew to a tremendous height and became BlackGrowlmon. Lopmon cried out, but remained the same.

"Lopmon," Soul called. "This is the part where you turn into Turuiemon."

"I'm trying!" The Digimon struggled. "It's not working."

"Super Star Soaker!" SuperStarmon shot giant stars at the group of Digimon.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon launched its horn at the attack. The stars swallowed the missile and broke into tiny pieces of data.

Blacky rushed the Ultimate, who was about to cast another Super Star Soaker. He bit down into its arm, clawing it as he held on. Thunderbirmon aided his comrade by slashing with its talons.

"Lopmon! Digivolve already!" Soul stamped her feet. "Will can't do this by himself!"

"There's nothing I can do!" Lopmon was just as baffled as her tamer. "Maybe you're doing something wrong?"

Meteors fell from the sky at SuperStarmon's command. "Halley's Squall!" The massive space rocks pelted the dock, creating large holes in the wooden boardwalk. Soul had barely enough time to jump out of the way from them.

Will was shielded by Blacky, who jumped away from the Ultimate to protect his partner. "Soul! What's going on?"

"I could have been killed, Lopmon!" The female tamer had tears in her eyes. "Don't you remember what happens if I die?"

Will wore a confused look. "What are you talking about? What happens?"

"Thunderstorm!" Thunderbirmon flapped its wings, causing a shower of electricity to rain down on SuperStarmon. The attack came down upon the Vaccine Type like a thousand needles.

"Gah!" The enemy Digimon growled in pain. "Galactica Eyes!" Its sunglasses lit up red, and a beam of energy ripped through the air, impaling one of Thunderbirmon's wings.

The Armor Digimon fell into the bay. Will commanded Ikkakumon to retrieve him. The Aquatic Digimon nodded and jumped into the water after the giant bird. SuperStarmon didn't seem to care as he shot blast after blast from his eyes, blowing up anything that was in his line of sight.

"Blacky, It's all you, big guy!" Will placed his hand on the Champion's thigh. "We gotta last until Platinum and the others get here."

"Right. I can take him." BlackGrowlmon nodded. "Dark Blade!" The dark dragon roared as he slashed the Ultimate with the blades on its elbows. SuperStarmon seemed to smile as he shot beams at the Virus Type, who was able to deflect them.

Blacky brought his blades down on SuperStarmon. The Mutant Digimon caught them, struggling to push him away. "You're strong, BlackGrowlmon!" He praised the dragon. "That virus within you is truly something."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but thanks." Blacky sneered. "Now I'm going to take you out."

"Oh really?" SuperStarmon chuckled. "Then I'll have to make things unfair for you."

Will clenched his fists. He could barely hear what SuperStarmon was saying because of the argument between Soul and Lopmon that was going on behind him.

"My fault? You're the Digimon! You're the one who's supposed to transform!"

"Well, you're the one with the Digivice! That watch is what makes me evolve!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Will turned around. "You aren't going to figure this out by yelling at each other!"

"Will!" Blacky roared. "Watch out!"

Will turned behind him to see a beam barely missing his legs, hitting the wooden platform under him and exploding in a puff of splinters and smoke. He was thrown over the boardwalk and into the water.

"Will!" Soul screamed. Lopmon was completely terrified.

At that moment, Ikkakumon had surfaced with Thunderbirmon draped over him. Blacky rumbled, "Will fell into the bay! You gotta save him!"

"Right!" Ikkakumon hoisted Thunderbirmon back onto the deck and headed back underwater.

"Lost without our tamer, I see." SuperStarmon snickered. He held out his hands. "Super Star Soaker!"

BlackGrowlmon was consumed by a mass of star-shaped bubbles. He cried out in pain as the attack drained his energy.

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon shot a blast of ice at Blacky, freeing him from the attack. But the damage was too great, and Blacky fell to the floor. He was still conscious, but unable to move.

"Now that you're down," SuperStarmon flicked the Dragon Digimon in the snout. "I can take all the time I want to take you two out." He raised his hands over his head, scowling at the girls before him. "Halley's Squall!"

Meteors fell at alarming speeds. Soul attempted to dodge them all, but the sheer amount was too much for the young girl. She lost her footing, and a meteor graze her side. She fell on top of Lopmon, her heart racing.

Blood welled from the wound on the girl's side. Her eyes welled up with tears from the pain. It wasn't a serious injury, but it was more than enough to cause Soul to freeze up in shock.

"Mama! Mama!" Lopmon covered the wound with her ears. "Don't worry, Mama. I've got you. I'll protect you."

"I don't want to die…" Soul sobbed quietly. "Please, I don't want to die."

Lopmon continued to comfort her mother. Her pretty brown and pink fur was now covered in red blotches. "It's going to be okay, Mama." Her voice was shaking. "I won't let you die."

"I'm going to win." SuperStarmon cracked his knuckles. "Where so many others failed, I will succeed. Milleniummon will surely throw a feast in my honor!" The Ultimate's fists began to glow. "Now to end this. Super Star Soaker!"

SuperStarmon launched his attack. Will was missing, and all three of his Digimon were either busy or out of commission. Lopmon clutched her mother as she awaited defeat. Soul shuddered.

Then something unexpected happened. Soul grabbed Lopmon violently and held her in front of the blast.

Lopmon's eyes were wide with fear and shock. Her mother, the woman who raised her from an egg, was using her as a shield. The tiny Digimon tried to thrash around to break free, her eyes filled with tears of betrayal, as her mother turned her head away in fear. Neither one of them noticed the dark red light escaping from Soul's D-Wrist.

"I'm sorry…"

An explosion wrapped the port in a black cloud. SuperStarmon was laughing hysterically. "That's two down. There're still the other three, but they seem like pushovers." The sun had set, covering the area in darkness.

The Mutant Digimon walked to the exhausted BlackGrowlmon. He stepped on the dragon's face. "Well, it looks like the tables have been turned, my friend. Milleniummon will become ruler of this world, and you were to powerless to stop it. You're a disgrace."

"Grrr…." Blacky growled weakly. SuperStarmon responded by driving its heel into his snout.

"Shut your maw, trash." The Ultimate stepped away. He then looked at the thick smoke cloud that blanketed the pier. "Hmm?"

SuperStarmon staggered, as if he'd been pushed. "What was that?"

Soul gasped as she regained consciousness. She coughed from the smoke that surrounded her. Her throat was burning, and her side felt like lava. "Whe… Lop…mo…" was all she could squeeze out of her lungs.

A demonic, pained growl surrounded Soul. She could barely see where it was coming from. "Lo…Lopm…." Every sound was an excruciating effort.

"Betray… me…" The growl became easier to understand. "…why…?"

The smoke was cleared by a sudden gust of wind. Soul tried to let out a scream.

A giant monster stood before Soul, silhouetted by the moonlight. Its fur was pale brown, and its skin was blood red. It had a small head and a large muscled body. A skull like hat sat on its head. Its beady red eyes bored into the blonde tamer.

"You…betray…" It said. "Why…?"

Soul swallowed painfully. "Lo…Lopmon?"


	16. Battle! Jongress Tamer VS Wendigomon!

**Note: This chapter has been revised due to errors on my part. Seriously, the original was cut in half because of this. Sorry for this little mistake, its basically the same chapter with a few edits and a proper ending.**

"Kye. This Virus data is starting to make me feel queasy." Scyth the Monodramon sighed as his partner was fiddling with a strange metallic device.

"Sorry, Scyth. If you want, you can go back into the D-Wrists." Kye said, not taking his eyes off of the device. The purple cuffs of his black jacket were stained with oil, which also covered his hands. "We can't leave now though. That Digimon evolved like Aoi and the others said, and now it's releasing all the Virus energy we'll ever need!"

"What does this stuff do again?" Scyth gaged. "You know, other than making me choke on my own tongue?"

"Not sure." Kye admitted. "Silver said it could be used as a power source."

Scyth sniffed. "I wonder if those other tamers will beat that thing. I mean, they got BlackGuilmon, right? Black Subspecies Digimon resist that virus."

"Yeah, but even then, a Dark Digimon tends to be stronger than the norm of their level." Kye pressed a few more buttons. "That much strength might even overwhelm an Ultimate."

"I guess that means SuperStarmon's in for a neat surprise." The purple Dragon Digimon wheezed. "Can we go now before I learn 'Puke up Lunch' as a new attack?"

"Okay, okay. The machine's done absorbing energy. Let's get out of here before the fighting gets heavy."

…

It was growing dark, the sun halfway below the horizon. The dark monster towering before Soul began drooling from its gaping maw. Its beady eyes glowed in the night, and its low growling reverberated around them. She sat there on the dock, dumbfounded. With Will under the bay and BlackGrowlmon incapacitated, she was completely defenseless.

"Lo...op…" Soul's voice was scratchy and hoarse.

"Why?" The monstrous Digimon raised a massive fist. Soul jerked away to flee, but the injuries she had sustained earlier. She grabbed her side, blood still oozing from the gash.

"Sealsdramon! Go!" A voice commanded. A strong-bodied Digimon cloaked in armor appeared from nowhere, and kicked the monster in the chest.

Viral appeared, scooping up Soul and leaping away from the two battling Digimon. "Sealsdramon! Get Blacky out of there, too!" The tamer yelled. His partner saluted and leaped to the dark dragon's aid.

Platinum and Spade met up with them an instant later with their Champion-Level partners. Sealsdramon followed with BlackGrowlmon on his shoulders. Despite the dark Dragon's size, the Cyborg seems to move him with little effort.

"Soul! Are you okay?" Spade shouted, noting the girl's injuries. She nodded weakly.

"Where's Will?" Platinum seemed unfazed. "Did you see where he went?"

Soul struggled to lift her arm and pointed to the bay. The three tamers nodded gravely when they realized her gesture.

"What do we do?" Viral asked as he pulled off his leather jacket and draped it over Soul.

"Isn't it obvious?" Platinum huffed. "Beat up SuperStarmon and that… What is that anyway?"

"L-Lopm…" Soul choked. Spade was the first to catch on.

"That thing is Lopmon?" He gasped. The group gasped Spade scanned the dark Digimon. "Wendigomon. A Virus Type Animal Digimon. It Dark Digivolves from Lopmon due to anger and hatred."

"Dark Digivolve?" Bakemon rumbled. "How could that happen?"

Soul looked away.

"Whatever the cause, we can't let Wendigomon destroy this place." Witchmon stated. "We have to stop her and defeat SuperStarmon, too."

"Um, I don't think that SuperStarmon will be a problem…"

Wendigomon roared as she turned her attention to SuperStarmon. Her arms began to stretch, cuffing the Ultimate with its thick limbs. SuperStarmon seemed to still be disoriented by the sudden appearance of the massive Digimon, and was defending himself poorly.

"You… You're only a Champion!" The Ultimate struggled as he blocked another blow from Wendigomon. "How are you so strong?"

"Koko Crash!" The beast's pale brown chest fur parted, revealing a row of small cannons. She blasted the Mutant Digimon, the left point in his star-shaped body breaking into data bits. Wendigomon then smacked SuperStarmon to the ground and jumped on top of him, bellowing fiercely in his face.

"Halley… Squall!" SuperStarmon lifted a gloved hand and summoned a meteor above the dark Digimon. It dropped down onto her head, exploding in a mass of dust in pebbles. A sharp groan escaping the Champion. "Hah!" SuperStarmon cried.

But as the small dust cloud dispersed, Wedigomon stood tall, her beady eyes boring into the weakened Digimon before her and she staggered backwards. "Annoyance…" She growled. She dug her claws into SuperStarmon's body and threw him into the air. "Destroyed Voice!" She screamed, releasing a shockwave from her mouth. The attack ravaged SuperStarmon, ripping through his body and clothing. He fell onto the wooden docks in a heap of disheveled data.

But Wendigomon wasn't done. The tamers watched in revulsion as Wedigomon picked SuperStarmon by his arms and ripped him in half, watching him disperse into data bits. The Champion's face twisted into a disturbed grin, and she began to shove the chucks of data into her drooling maw and grabbing floating bits from the air.

"Dear God…" Platinum whispered, horrified. "What has she become?"

"A real monster." Witchmon lowered her head.

"Hey, guys." Bakemon shuddered. "Does anyone feel that strange energy?"

Spade, Platinum, and Viral nodded. Since they had arrived, a strong, invisible force had been fluctuating around them. The Digimon began to falter.

"This pressure is making me feel ill…" Commandramon heaved. "I can't think straight…"

"I think it's coming from Wendigomon." Witchmon assumed.

"Just another fact to show that this kind of Digivolution is unnatural." Spade said with troubled golden eyes.

A roar from Wendigomon interrupted the group. The Beast Digimon was setting her sights on them. "Destroy!" It bellowed.

"Damn. What now?" Viral huffed. "Isn't their anything we can do?"

Yeah. Try to stay out of the way, sir." Sealsdramon hissed. Wendigomon began to advance. A trail of saliva followed her. Obviously, she was still hungry. Despite their condition, Sealsdramon, Witchmon, and Bakemon rushed to keep her at bay, firing their attacks to distract the beast.

"Don't." Soul coughed. "She…"

"I'm sorry, Soul." Platinum knelt to stroke her head. "I don't think there's a way to save her…"

"Nope. Nada. Zilch. Nothing." Platinum heard Soul's voice. "Probably going to have to put the big guy down."

"Soul?" The red-haired tamer asked, but Soul also looked confused. Spade and Viral looked around, yet no one was present.

"Dancing Sword!" Slashes of light ravaged the group of fighting Digimon. Wendigomon fell backwards onto the dock, while Sealsdramon and the others jumped back in surprise.

"What is it, Soul? Can't recognized my voice? That's surprising since it's the same one you use whenever you open that annoying yapper of yours."

Soul's eyes widened as she sat up, instantly seizing up in pain from her wound. "H…Hea…!"

Two women were walking on the dock towards them, seemingly oblivious to the disarray of the area. The shorter of the two looked almost exactly like Soul, with her long blonde hair and cerulean eyes. She wore a yellow rain jacket over an orange tube top. Her shorts were khaki colored, and she had yellow hiking boots. The newcomer did have a few facial differences to Soul, however, such as her piercings; one in her right nostril, and a Monroe piercing above her upper lip.

The taller woman was wearing a red headdress and gold armor on her chest, forearms, and legs. Her most unique features were the two pairs of wings on her back. A pair of scabbards hung from the belts that were wrapped around her stomach and waist.

"What the…" Viral stammered. "What, is it 'Appear out of Thin Air' day, or something?"

"Just more question… My heads killing me…" Spade sighed.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Soul's doppelganger sneered. "The name's Heart. Heart Belle. And yes, I'm Soul's sister. Her twin to be exact."

"And I am Darcmon." The winged Digimon next to Heart said. "Pleased to meet you."

Heart surveyed her surroundings. She prodded BlackGrowlmon with her boot, who whimpered in his sleep. "Not in the best of situations, are we?" She also noticed Thunderbirmon not far away, its wing pieced. Despite his injury, he stared intently at the scene, ready to spring into the fray anyway. "Well, at least moral isn't a problem."

"Are you here to help us?" Platinum tensed. She was sensing hostility from this newcomer. She locked eyes with Witchmon for a moment, silently giving her the command to attack immediately if the situation became sour.

"In a sense." Heart adjusted her raincoat. "Dark Digimon are dangerous. They expel Virus Data that is harmful to normal Digimon. Not to mention that this thing is also a killing machine, by the way."

"So are you strong enough to defeat it?" Viral stepped up. "If you aren't, you might as well get going. We don't need another annoying blonde around her."

Angered by the insult at her tamer, Darcmon glared daggers at the teen. Heart, ignoring Viral's comment, kneeled down and stared into Soul's eyes. "Must I always be cleaning up your messes, Soul? It's just like when we were kids, huh?"

"What do you mean by 'her mess?'" Spade blinked.

"Right. You guys got here late." Heart had a bored look on her face. "My silly sister, fearing her life would end, thought that using her partner as a shield to protect herself from that star Digimon's attack would end positively. I mean, how could it not?"

Everyone stood silent in shock. "She's just lying, right?" Spade gasped. "We don't know her, so there no proof that she's trustworthy…"

Viral looked to the injured blonde with his sharp scarlet eyes. "Soul. You're sister's just being a bitch, right? S-she's lying. I won't believe her."

Soul coughed softy and averted her gaze.

"Can't say that I'm surprised." Platinum scoffed. "Great to see that's how you treat your 'family.' I knew you and trust just didn't go together."

"Yep. Just like old times. I may have been the problem child, but you were definitely weren't a saint yourself, Soul." Heart stroked her sister's head. "I always had to take the blame for you, dearie. Do you know how annoying that can get?" She pulled a strand of hair from her head and inspected it. "Also, why'd you think it was a good idea to grow your hair out? That's like, the only thing that tells us apart. Your hair's short, mine's long!"

A dark red hand sprang out and grabbed Heart suddenly before she could finish her rant. Wendigomon grimmaced as she reeled her arm in. "Betray!" She screamed.

"Balaluna Gale!" Witchmon said as she commanded the wind to slash at the beast. She deflected the attack with it free hand and roared.

"Dancing Sword!" Darcmon threw her staff behind her, and drew two long swords. She rushed Wendigomon and slashed at her wrist. Her grip loosened, and Heart leaped away.

"Okay, that's it. This thing dies!" Heart shouted.

"What do you think you can do?" Viral shouted. "Your Digimon's being affected by Wendigomon's virus just like ours!" He pointed to the Angel Digimon, who's breathing was rough.

Heart smiled and lifted her arms over her head. Two D-Wrists were attached to each wrist, glowing with a golden orange aura. The watch on her right wrist was turned so the face was below the palm of her hand.

"Two D-Wrists?" Bakemon wailed. "What is she going to do?"

"Upload! Gururumon!" Heart cried. A giant silver wolf Digimon appeared next to her, with a long messy fur with blue tips. Darcmon flew up to her other side.

"Now kiddies, let me show you something cool!" Heart clicked the faces of her D-Wrists together. "Jogress!"

"Darcmon..." The angel Digimon shouted, becoming a ray of scarlet energy.

"Gururumon..." The wolf did the same, becoming a white burst instead.

"...Jogress Digivolve to..." The two energies swirled together and formed a new being. It had a foxlike face, and wore large robes with long sleeves. Its fur was light blue, save for its feet, which were pale white. Along with a bushy fox tail and a black prayer cap on it head, this Digimon gave a sense of unexpected sorrow. "Doumon!"

The Digidestined were absolutely thunderstruck. "They fused…" Viral said. "Alright, I'll admit it. That's pretty cool."

"Doumon is a unique Subspecies!" Heart explained. "He can withstand the virus easily now. He can fight her."

"Don't… hurt her!" Soul sat up again, ignoring the fiery pain in her side. "Heart!"

"It's too late, sis." Heart's face was grave. "You caused this, and now there is only one way to fix it."

"You can't!" The Digimon cried. They knew what the newcomer meant. She was planning to kill Wendigomon.

Heart grabbed her head with both hands. "Soul. This is getting tiring! Just like always, you end up doing something stupid or selfish, and you can't handle the consequences! It's really freaking annoying, you know?" She ruffled her hair, and her eyes flashed red for a moment.

"Stop!" Viral yowled. Sealsdramon appeared before Doumon. He drew his knife, ready to prevent the Ultimate from passing.

Heart regained her composure. She wagged her finger at the tamer, chuckling. "You shouldn't do that… You're wasting time."

Once again, Wendigomon let out a battle cry and rushed the group. A gigantic paintbrush slid out of Doumon's sleeve, and he used it to smack Sealsdramon out of the way.

"Destroyed Voice!" The rival Champion launched waves of energy from her mouth. Doumon crossed his arms to defend.

"Nope, not today." Heart tapped her D-Wrists together. "Partition!" Doumon glowed and split into two streams of energy that zipped behind Wendigomon. Darcmon and Gururumon appeared again.

"Chaos Fire!" Gururumon's throat erupted in silver fire. Darcmon attacked as well with her Dancing Sword skill. Wendigomon yelped in pain.

"Stop it!" Soul forced out. She got to her feet and sprinted to her Digimon's aid. "Stop hurting my Lopmon!"

"La Pucelle!" Darcmon brought her swords down as Soul jumped into the way.

"Soul!" Spade and Bakemon cried as Soul fell to the ground, lying ominously still.

…

"Wake up! Wake up!" Will shuddered. Someone was shaking him. His eyes flickered open to see BlackGuilmon. The two were floating in bitter darkness. Cold seeped into Will's body, digging in like frozen claws.

"Blacky? Where are we?" Will scratched his dark grey hair.

"My subconscious!" Blacky grinned. "This is where I talk to Duke!"

Will was confused. He was about to ask who this 'Duke' person was, but was interrupted by an evil-sounding voice.

"So, your Link has really become this strong? It's enough for you both to share the same dream." The voice was distorted, almost reptilian in sound. "Good. That's good."

"You're Duke, I presume?" Will looked around him, but darkness was all he saw.

"Yes. And you are our tamer, Will." Duke chuckled. "You've led us well."

"Why are we here, Duke?" Blacky yapped.

"You now face a force that you are unable to defeat at your current level." A circle of light appeared before Will and Blacky. It flashed with images of the waking world. "SuperStarmon has been defeated by a new dangerous Digimon."

Will tensed when he saw Soul on the ground out cold before a large monster. The image was blurry, but he could make out smears of blood on her clothes.

"What do we do?" The tame gritted his teeth. "What do we do to save them?"

Duke seemed uninterested. "Do you know what Darkness represents?" He asked nonchalantly. Will and his Digimon shook their heads.

"In many ways, Darkness represents evil or death. But that is not completely true. Will and BlackGuilmon. Remember you were born from a womb and egg, respectively. A dark and warm place that protected you."

"I think I understand what you mean…" Blacky pondered. "So Darkness can represent safety and peace? Comfort and all that?"

Will steadied his breathing. "There's nothing I'd love more than a bit of peace and comfort right now. For me and my friends."

"Yes… Use that. The longing for peace. Use it to your advantage!" Duke raised his voice. "Let those who want to threaten your peace feel your strength!" Will looked at his right hand. A grey crescent shape appeared. The Crest of Darkness.

"But what makes it possible for us to activate this power?" Will pondered. "What makes this different than any other time before?"

Duke laughed heartily, making shivers run down the partners' spines. "Because you both almost died! What is more peaceful than death? I said Darkness didn't _just_ represent death. I didn't say that it didn't at all!"

"Thank you, Duke!" Blacky barked his appreciations. "Let's wake up now, Will!"

His partner nodded. "Yeah. Let's show them."

"Oh, and try to be careful." Duke's voice began to vanish. "Darkness is a powerful tool. Never misuse it!"

…

Will shook his head, droplets of water dripping from his dark hair. He grabbed the ground for leverage, surprised to feel fur. He was on Ikkakumon, and they were floating in the bay, not far from the other tamers.

"You're awake." Ikkakumon sounded relieved. "Your friends are in deep trouble. I tried to go on land to help, but there's this invisible force that fills me with dread all around them.

"Yeah, I understand." Will patted the Aquatic Digimon's head. "I doubt you'd be much help by fighting. Just get me to BlackGrowlmon!"

Ikkakumon gulped and sped to the battle. Will could see a mysterious Digimon roaring and smashing everything it could see. He checked his D-Wrist to learn its name: Wendigomon.

Will took in a large breath. "Blacky! Everyone!" He shouted. "Don't worry! I'm coming!"

…

"Shoot!" Heart cried. "Jogress!" Doumon formed and used his paintbrush to block a blow from Wendigomon, who was aiming at the blonde girl below them.

Soul was lying on the ground. She was rendered unconscious from the shock, with no injuries save for the one from SuperStarmon. But strands of silvery-golden hair were scattered around her. Her hair was hacked short by Darcmon's sword, cut just at her shoulders.

Doumon pushed Wendigomon backwards, causing her to stumble. He carefully picked up Soul and leaped back to his tamer.

"See? Why can't you just understand that you are a screw-up?" Heart grumbled. "Whatever, you looked better with your hair short anyway."

"Death Charm!" Bakemon blew fire at the other Champion, but the simply bounced of her thick fur. "Shoot! How are we supposed to defeat her?"

"I don't know, Bakemon…" Spade glowered. "I wish Will was here… He makes up great strategies for fighting Digimon."

A deafening roar rang throughout the bay. BlackGrowlmon had awaken. He stomped to the front of the group, letting out another intimidating roar.

"Blacky! Quit it!" Platinum yelled. "That thing defeated SuperStarmon!"

"So what?" Will's voice yelled. He and Ikkakumon leaped from the water and onto the bay.

"Will!" Platinum screamed happily and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. "We thought you didn't make it!"

Will blushed, "Um, of course not! Why would you ever think that? You should have more trust in me!"

"Will!" Blacky growled. "Let's defeat that thing!" His partner nodded as he pried himself from Platinum's grasp.

The Crest on Will's hand glowed with a bright light. "Go!" Will's D-Wrist transformed, becoming a gauntlet-like device. A circular screen overlapped the back of his hand, and the main body had several buttons on the side. The gauntlet was a stately silver, gleaming in the dissipating sunset.

"A DX-Wrist! Like the Dark DigiDestined!" Blacky said. "Use it!"

"By cashing in all the data we've received… And now that the power of the Crest is unlocked…" Will scrolled through the Digivolution Page of his Digivice.

"You unlocked the Crest's power?" Viral was astonished. "Wait, Will! You do know that-"

"Now! It's time!" Will didn't hear Viral's warning. Blood roared in his ears as he held his arm high. "Blacky! Digivolve!" A massive bright light engulfed BlackGrowlmon, transforming him.

"BlackGrowlmon Super-Digivolve to…" The Dragon Digimon's body grew to a tremendous size and the markings on his face, legs, and tail turned a pale yellow color. His upper body became metalized in silver, and a red hazard symbol was adorned on the center of his chest. Blacky's arms morphed into massive blades with clawed hands. A pair of vernier and a long metal cable protruded from his back. His transformation ended as a metal bit attached to his jaw. "BlackWarGrowlmon!"

The Ulitmate picked up Will and placed him on his harness. "Wow, Blacky! This is awesome! Now let's teach that Digimon a lesson!" BlackWarGrowlmon roared and powered up, lifting itself into the air and charging at Wendigomon.

"Destroyed Voice!" The Beast Digimon roared. But Blacky flew up high dodging the destructive waves. He dropped down in front of Wendigomon, startling it.

"Double Edge!" The Android Digimon extended his arms. He slashed at the rival Virus Type, who responded by deflecting with its palms. A stray attack smashed into Wendigomon's head, cracking the skull hat it wore.

"Jugonsatsu!" Red prayer slips wrapped around Wendigomon's waist. Doumon appeared next to Blacky with Heart on her shoulders. The Data Type Ultimate raised his hand, and the slips detonated.

"Thought you could use a hand, buddy." Heart winked.

Will blinked with confusion. "You… Are you related to Soul or something?"

"Name's Heart." The blonde said as she nodded. "Now let's take this guy down."

"Club Arm!" Wendigomon's stretchy arms grappled Doumon and pulled him to her. Blacky pummeled the Champion with the blunt of his arms. The monster stood firm.

The metal cable on Blacky's back floated above his head. "Hammer Edge!" The sharp cable stabbed at the monster, distracting her.

Heart huffed, thankful for the diversion. "Partition!" She jumped from Wendigomon's grasp and onto the newly separated Gururumon. "Jogress!" She said again to form Doumon.

"Cool and easily abused!" Will cried. Heart nodded and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Thousand Spells!" Now free, Doumon used his paintbrush to paint runes in the air. The mysterious letters latched onto Wendigomon and exploded. "Kimon Tonkou!" Runes sprouted from below the monster's feet, tethering her to the dock. She struggled and rampaged, but the runes were strong enough to hold her, at least for the time being.

"With two Ultimate Level Digimon, this guy won't stand a chance!" Will patted his partner. "Now! BlackWarGrowlmon! Finish this!"

"Okay!" Two gunports on Blacky's chest began to charge energy.

"Stop, Will!" Platinum and Witchmon hovered to Will. "Stop! The monster! It's Lopmon!"

The dark-haired tamer didn't seem to understand. He was about to ask what she meant, but he was drowned out by Blacky's roar. "Atomic Blaster!" The Ultimate's chest exploded with twin beams of red-hot plasma. The attack pierced through Wendigomon's chest, causing a deafening scream from the dark Champion.

Will's heart swelled with pride as BlackWarGrowlmon set him down onto the docks. He held out his DX-Wrist. "Now to collect the data…"

As Wendigomon dispersed into bits, not a single one was absorbed by the gauntlet. "Huh? What gives?" Will tapped his Digivice.

"It's because that Digimon is tamed." Platinum and Witchmon landed before Will. The redhead's voice was barely a whisper. "That was Lopmon."

Will fell silent. BlackWarGrowlmon shrunk into his In-Training form. They stared in disbelief as Wendigomon burst into data and swirled around into an egg and floated down onto the dock. It was brown with pink stripes.

"You mean…" Will's pride instantly disappeared, leaving disgust and sorrow in its place. "We killed Lopmon?"

Platinum nodded sadly.

Heart walked up to the two and picked up the egg. Her separated Digimon followed behind her. "Huh. Well, that's it then. Thanks for the assist, whatever your name is."

"You… You didn't tell us we were attacking Lopmon!" Gigimon squeaked angrily. "You tricked us!"

The blonde shook her head. "How was I supposed to know you didn't know that? Besides, you looked so pumped, I didn't want to rain on your parade."

Will was beside himself. He was about to tell off the girl when a drop of water fell on his face. He looked up and noticed the darkened sky. The sun had gone down, and it was now raining as well.

"Hah! Knew it would rain!" Heart zipped up her rain jacket. "Never hurts to be prepared!"

"What happens now?" Witchmon asked. "To Lopmon, I mean?"

"She'll hatch eventually." Darcmon pointed out. "She'll be good as new after that."

Gururumon snarled, "But she'll be reborn anew. She most likely won't remember who she was before she died."

Near silence fell over the group, the only sound being the falling rain. Heart shrugged and handed the egg to Will. She then motioned to her Digimon, who disappeared into her D-Wrists. The woman strolled off into the rain, but stopped when Will called her.

"Where are you going? You have Digimon! That means you're like us! You can help us!"

The blonde turned and stared with cold blue eyes. "I want to live without rules and responsibility. I want a world where I am not needed, and I can do whatever I want. I helped you this time because that Wendigomon was dangerous to have running around. I'm not like you, and I will not be helping you with your big Digimon war!" She continued to walk away, dissolving into the darkness.

Will's hair was flattened and stuck to his face. He looked down to his partner. Gigimon nuzzled his leg to comfort him, but they both knew it was a wasted effort. It would be a long time before they would ever feel comfort in their hearts again. All that was there was repugnance, uncertainty, and confusion. They still had many questions to find answers to. Why did Heart want a world with no responsibility? What were Milleniummon and the Dark Digidestined planning? And the question that disturbed him the most; Would Soul be alright after this disaster?

Will clutched Lopmon's egg to his chest. "I'm so sorry. I… I just didn't know…"


	17. Aftermath! A Leader's Duty!

"Well, you'll have to tell her eventually…" Platinum tapped her index finger on the reception desk. Will nodded. He glanced at her hands, admiring her glossy violet nails. She looked very nice today, wearing a lovely white blouse and khaki shorts. Her hair was tied into two long pigtails.

"You sure got dolled up today." Will tried to make small talk, shuffling the large knapsack on his back.

Platinum stuck her finger in the Tamer's face. "Hey. This isn't about me. It's about Soul. There's no way I'm letting you prolong this." She then pointed to a door. "Get in there."

Will sighed as her stumbled across the tiled floors of the hospital's reception area and opened a door. He wished he had Blacky at his side instead of in his D-Wrists, but the tamers thought it would be a bad idea to take their Digimon inside a cleanly place such as a hospital.

"Hey, Will." Soul smiled. Her voice was still scratchy from the battle three days ago. Will shivered as he noticed the pink stained gauze that poked out from a disposal bin not far from them. The blonde tamer wasn't alone, as Viral and Spade were there as well.

"So Will…" Platinum appeared, blocking Will's exit. He swallowed hard and walked over to Soul's bed.

"Will. I'm so glad that you're okay." Soul blushed. "I… I'm sorry I got us both hurt. I wasn't in the right mind, you see… But you're okay."

Will cracked a solemn smile. He noticed her hair, neat and trimmed at her shoulders. Platinum must have straightened it for her. He remembered when they carried her to the hospital. Her golden locks had looked as though they were hacked off.

"You saved the day, didn't you?" The girl poked Will in the shoulder. "You're really good at thinking your way out of tough situations. Spade and Viral said that they'd let you tell the story."

The dark haired tamer shot a look at the two tamers on the other side of the bed. Spade grinned nervously as he shrugged his shoulders. Viral stayed silent.

"Will, before you tell me, do you have Lopmon with you? You saved her from Heart, right?"

Here it was. What he was dreading. Will's knapsack grew heavy on his shoulders. "Um, she didn't kill her. I made sure of it."

Platinum ventured into the room and kicked Will's heel, silently scolding him for dragging this conversation on. Will nodded and sat on the bed. "Soul… I have to tell you something…"

"What is it?" Soul's eyes softened, her bubbly mood subsiding into mild curiosity.

"When I got to the dock, I got really heated when I saw a big monster attacking you guys. Please understand that I was coming off of the shock of almost being dead."

"Uh-huh…" Soul murmured. Will knew that she could feel the tension that beginning to form around the tamers.

"Well, Blacky and I decided that the best course of action was…" Will shifted, trying to find the right words. "No, what I mean is, I didn't bother to get a rundown on the situation and I went in without thinking."

The color drained from Soul's face. "Will… What are you saying?"

Will choked on his words. "Soul… Lopmon didn't survive the fight. I… I… killed her…"

Soul's pupils shrank in horror. "No… That can't be right. Heart must have done it… Not you. No, not Will."

The male tamer removed his sack. He opened it, revealing a brown egg with pink stripes. "I'm really sorry, Soul. I didn't know… I-"

Soul immediately burst into tears. "My baby!" She wailed, snatching the egg form Will's hands. "How! How could you let this happen? Will, how could you do this?"

"I… Soul, it was a mistake. I had no idea about the Dark Digivolution." He neared Soul, ready to embrace her. Pain shot through Will's head as Soul's lashed out at him, driving her fist into his cheek. He stumbled to the floor, dazed.

"Damn it! You said you'd protect us! Instead, you murdered my child!" Soul was beside her. She forced herself off the bed, swiping at Will with blind fury. Spade and Viral grabbed her arms. She roared as Platinum tried to push her back into the bed.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't- It didn't-" Will stammered, still shocked by the girl's sudden outburst.

"You bastard…" Soul cursed. "You! I won't forgive you! I'll kill you, you son of a-"

"Enough!" Platinum slapped Soul across her face, leaving a red print on her cheek. "You act as though Will's the only one to blame here. In case you've forgotten, _you _were the one who caused Lopmon to Dark Digivolve! Will wouldn't have to kill her if you hadn't messed up!"

Soul was breathing heavily, tears streaming down her face. "Will said that-"

"Don't even try." Viral was the one to speak up. He grabbed Soul by the front of her gown. "You were the one who used Lopmon as a meatshield! You turned her into Wendigomon!" The teen pushed her onto the bed. "You effed up! Now you have pay for it!"

The blonde turned her head. There was complete silence within the room.

"I don't want to die." Soul said finally. The magnitude of the situation finally seemed clear to her. "You're right. I did this. I put myself above my own child. I was so frightened, I… _I _killed my daughter…" The blonde covered her face with her palm. Her face turned red. "But I couldn't help myself."

"What is she talking about?" Spade asked.

"I was afraid!" Soul cried. "I didn't want to die!" Her frantic crying turned into painful wails that rang through the hospital hallways. The tamers looked away in pity. "And now my fear took away my sunshine! I did it! I killed Lopmon! I did! I did!" She clutched the egg with her other hand, cradling it as her tears fell on its shell.

Viral lifted his hand, noticing splotches on blood on his fingers. "Guys, get a doctor! Her wound's opened up!"

…

"Atomic Blaster!" BlackWarGrowlmon bellowed, firing hot plasma at a swarm of seven Waspmon. The yellow and black hornet Digimon were terrorizing an elementary school. The playground was a mess from laser stings from the Insect Digimon, and Blacky wasn't helping with his clumsy feet making impressions in the earth.

The Waspmon scattered, buzzing furiously, as one was vaporized. Another's wing was grazed by Blacky's attack, and it fluttered weakly a few feet from the ground. "Get it!" Will commanded. Blacky rushed at the injured Digimon and slashed it in half with his blades. The Waspmon exploded into data bits.

Blacky roared, stunning the other Waspmon in the air. The cable on the back of his metal torso floated up and stabbed at the giant bugs, turning two into data.

"Okay, Blacky! Fly up and finish it!" Will commanded, a slight edge in his voice. Blacky obeyed, firing up his boosters and crashed into another Waspmon.

"Turbo Stinger!" The last three Waspmon shot energy blasts from their cannon-like stingers. BlackWarGrowlmon deflected the blasts with its arms. He roared to intimidate the Digimon again.

The biggest Waspmon buzzed angrily at the other two, who in turn made distressed noises. The Waspmon then rushed one of his subordinates, driving its stinger into it. It screeched and dispersed into bits. The second cried out and began to run away, but the big one blasted it in the back. It too exploded.

"What the-" Will gasped as the big Waspmon began to absorb the data. Its body contorted and morphed into a new form. A giant bee with a massive weapons container on its back took Waspmon's place. Its stinger morphed into a large rail cannon with bumblebee stripes.

Will's DX-Wrist whined as it spit out info on the new Digimon. "CannonBeemon. An Ultimate Level Virus Type Digimon. Special moves are Rail Cannon and Sky Rocket." The teen read out loud.

"Blue Flare Breath!" Blue flames engulfed the Insect Digimon. Will saw Coredramon flying into view, his mother Jerri on his back.

"Mom! I don't need your help right now." Will grumbled as Coredramon landed. "Blacky and I can take care of ourselves."

"I know." Jerri rustled Will's hair. "I just wanna get in on the action. Is that so wrong?"

The dark-haired tamer shoved her hand away. All Will wanted was to blow off some steam by blowing up some Digimon. "Yes! It's my kill!" He growled as he pointed at CannonBeemon. "Blacky! Set!"

"Atomic Blaster!" BlackWarGrowlmon's chest erupted in a blast of energy. It missed the nimble Ultimate, who in turn charged its cannon.

"Rail Cannon!" A laser shot from the Ultimate, grazing Blacky's shoulder. Data spilled from the metal like blood. CannonBeemon then rammed into Blacky at blazing speeds, dashing away and striking again before he could react.

Coredramon took off, much to Will's dismay. The dragon tackled the bee midair, causing it to teeter. Blacky took this opportunity to clip its wing with his blades.

"Sky Rocket!" The Ultimate shrieked as missiles streamed out of its container. Blacky took the blast head-on, intent on making sure none of them hit the school, which wasn't too far behind them.

Coredramon roared and smacked CannonBeemon with its tail, smashing it into the earth. The bee wasn't finished however, and shot another blast from its cannon, impaling its wing.

"Coredramon! Straighten yourself!" Jerri called as the Champion plummeted. He straightened his body and tilted his wings, granting him a safer crash. Jerri rushed to the dragon as he degenerated into Dracomon.

"Blacky!" Will yelled. "Take it down!"

"Right!" The dark dragon bellowed, speeding towards the Insect Digimon, who hovered weakly above the ground. "Double Edge!" Blacky's arms collided with CannonBeemon's cannon. The two pushed against each other, trying to topple one another.

"I said, TAKE IT DOWN!" Will thundered. BlackWarGrowlmon's pupils shrank, and he let out a deafening roar. He forced CannonBeemon backwards, cleaving through the Ultimate like butter. It scattered into data, which then floated into Will's DX-Wrist.

"**50 Data Points collected!" **The DX-Wrist chimed.

"Not bad, Will." Jerri ran up to her son and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. "Will?" She asked, surprised.

The young tamer's eyes were different. His irises were blood red, and his pupils were reptilian-like, narrow slits filled with anger. He made a low growling sound.

"Will!" Jerri said again, louder. Will blinked. His eyes returned to their normal color.

"What?" He groaned, holding his head. "My head hurts now."

"You got pretty heated back there." Jerri sounded concerned. "Are you okay?"

Blacky degenerated and joined Will's side. The male tamer shrugged. "I just got a lot on my mind. That's all."

"Is it Soul?"

"No duh, Mom." The tamer touched his cheek, which still stung.

"Will, you know you're the leader here, right?" Jerri placed her hands on Will's shoulders. "You have to learn to lead your friends without hesitation. You'll have to learn to control your emotions so you can lead efficiently."

"Since when?" Will was taken aback. "Who made me leader?"

Jerri chuckled. "Your friends did. Haven't you noticed how they have been going to you for instruction? You're a natural born leader."

"I sure do screw up a lot."

"Of course you will!" Dracomon chimed. "No one is perfect. You just have to learn."

"Were you the leader when you went to the Digital World?" Will asked.

His mother shook her head. "Your father was our leader. Him and Liollmon didn't start off well, but in time, they became wonderful leaders. It was all thanks to their hard work. Not to mention that they always talked to the group to figure out what we had to do."

Will nodded, scratching behind Blacky's ear. Screams of awe erupted from behind him as a group of kids appeared. The all stared at him, wide eyed.

"Wow!" A boy said. "That was so cool! You totally destroyed those Digimon!"

The teen smiled nervously. He still wasn't used to the fact that so many people knew about Digimon now.

A little girl hugged Blacky. "Thank you for saving our school!"

"Aw, it was nothing!" The dark dragon squeaked. "It's our job to protect everyone from bad Digimon!"

A young woman, probably a teacher, called the children. They groaned and began to disperse.

"I wanna be just like him when I grow up!" Will heard a child murmur. "I wanna get a Digimon friend too, and fight bad ones!"

The tamer sighed. _I may look like fun, _he thought, _but there's much more to being a tamer than fighting._

An alarm from the DX-Wrist shook Will from his thoughts. "Another one?" He glared at the gauntlet, which was displaying a map and a glowing dot.

"I'm going to get dinner on." Jerri patted her son's head. "Be back before six."

"Here, take Thunderbirmon to get home." Will pressed a button on his gauntlet, releasing the massive blue thunderbird. Jerri nodded her thanks as she and Dracomon mounted the Digimon and took off.

"C'mon Blacky." Will stretched his body. "One more for the day."

…

A pale blue sky overlooked the concrete jungle of Brooklyn. The sun drooped lazily in the sky. It was a calm afternoon, where one could sit and watch the world go by, a state of bliss overtaking them. Unless you were a lost Digimon.

"Oh… What am I doing here, Culu?" A small creature waddled through a dank alleyway. It was pure white, save for its tips of its feet and crinkly ears. A symbol consisting of a red triangle surrounded by three smaller black triangles adorned his head.

The Digimon's large green eyes were laced with worry. "One second I'm at the Village of Beginning, greeting all the newborns, and the next, I'm thrown into some crazy new world!" It stamped its tiny feet. "I wanna go home, Culu!" It wailed.

"Hey! Are you lost?" The Digimon's ears twitched as a young girl called to him. He turned and saw her, interest in his eyes.

The girl had long black hair tied into a side ponytail. She had two long bangs hanging from either side of her head with a bell tied to each. She wore a pink sweater and blue skirt, not to mention bright yellow shoes.

"My name is Risa. What's yours?" She bent down and held out her hand to the Digimon.

"Calumon!" He laughed. "You're funny looking for a Digimon."

"I'm no Digimon!" Risa joined in with the Digimon's laughter. "I'm a human! You're in the Human World!"

"Really, Culu?" Calumon's ears flew open, taking a wing like shape. He floated above Risa, who stood up and caught him. "It's weird here. But I like you."

"I like you too, Calumon." The girl said. "Do you want to come with me and be my partner Digimon?"

"Partner?" Calumon pondered for a moment. "Yeah! That sounds like fun!"

Risa squealed as she hugged the little Digimon close. "Yay! We'll have soo much fun!"

"Risa!" A masculine voice called out. "Where are you?"

"Oops. Calumon, in here." Risa stuffed the small monster down her sweater. "I don't know if my brother would like it if I kept a Digimon."

Calumon responded with an understanding 'Calu!' as Risa bounded out of the alley and onto the sidewalk.

"There you are." A black haired teen with a gold headband took hold of Risa. "I was worried about you. Don't run off like that again."

"Sorry, Kai." Risa pouted. She peered behind her brother. A cream colored dog eyed her with concern. "Hello, Lar!"

Labramon nodded. "You should be more careful…" He growled under his breath to make sure no bystanders heard him.

"Okay. I'm sorry again." She petted the Digimon, who in turn jumped up and licked her cheek.

"We need to get home now." Kai announced. "Dinner's almost ready, and I have to go to work too."

"Are you ever going to tell me what you do at work, Kai?" Risa took her brother's hand. "And why you need Lar for it?"

Kai and Labramon exchanged looks of uncertainty. "I already told you, Risa." Kai chuckled as he led her down the street. "We're making a better world."


	18. Viral's Choice! VS Angewomon!

"I don't get why I have to come with you." Spade sighed as Platinum tugged him down the street. The two were making their way through the busy streets of Town Square, and were headed to the underground subway.

"It's because I found out something absolutely crazy. Come on, Viral's already down there."

They headed down a staircase leading under the street. They paid fair and went to the subway platform.

"Why didn't you call Will for this too?" DemiDevimon spoke up from within Spade's watch. "The way you talk about this… whatever it is, it sounds big. Blacky is the only one of us that can evolve to Ultimate Level."

Spade nodded. "Yeah. He's right. Plus, we're short on team member with Soul in the hospital. Is it really the best idea to be split like this when our numbers have already been reduced?"

"Will you stop complaining?"Platinum hissed as surveyed the area, making sure no one was watching. She grabbed Spade and jumped onto the tracks. She landed on her feet without effort, but the same couldn't been said for Spade.

"Why the heck are we down here for?" Spade grumbled as he brushed dirt from his face and jacket. "You know trains come through here, right? They're big, fast, and squish people."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Shut up and follow me." She reloaded Renamon from her D-Wrist. "Hey, sense if any trains are coming soon for me." Her Digimon nodded.

"Where are we going?" Spade asked impatiently.

"Thank you for boarding the Plato Train." Renamon joked, "We will be making local stops at wherever the hell we feel like. Stand clear of closing doors. Bing Bong."

Spade shrugged and released DemiDevimon and followed after the fox. The group traveled along the tracks for several minutes until Renamon's ears pricked.

"I hear something." She said coolly. Spade cringed as he imagined becoming a bloody pancake on the front of a subway car.

"Digimon. They're nearby and fighting." Renamon said finally, putting the white-haired boy at ease. "It sounds like quite the brutal fight."

"Then we've arrived at our destination." Platinum smirked. "Down there." She pointed to a manhole cover. The image of a monster was spray-painted on it. Renamon pryed it open, and the group went down.

…

What awaited the group was a unusual scene. A giant blue dinosaur with reptilian heads for hands for hands was fighting a tiny monster with a pumpkin for a head in a large arena. People crowded around the battle, hollering and yelling at them. Platinum and Spade watched as the small Digimon summoned a giant pumpkin and crushed the dinosaur under it. Data dispersed everywhere, floating up and disintegrating as it hit the ceiling.

"What the hell is going on here?" DemiDevimon gasped. "Why are they fighting?"

"This is the Digimon Underground Battle League. Or DUBL for short." Platinum began. "Viral stumbled upon it a while back. He told me about it yesterday. These people find Digimon and make them fight each other for money."

"It seems these Digimon fights might be causing some problems for the subway rails above them." Renamon added. "Some small earthquakes and the like."

"Wait a minute!" Spade pointed a finger at Platinum. "You said Viral found this out 'a while ago?' Why hasn't he said anything about this before?"

"Next challenger!" An intercom boomed. "Back for yet another fight in the DUBL ring: The Virus!"

Spade's jaw dropped as he watched a blue-and-red haired boy and an armored dragon enter the arena. Viral waved at the crowd and grinned. The people roared their praise.

"I'm going to guess that's why." Renamon sniffed.

The intercom bellowed again. "His challenger will be the reigning champ of the D Block: Valley!" A pale man with a huge blonde afro entered the ring. With him was a strange bear-like Digimon with spikes sticking out of it body. A tube connected its face with its chest.

"It's Commandramon versus Porcupamon!" The intercom announced. "Battle begin!"

"DCD Bomb!" Commandramon threw a grenade at the opponent. It exploded, causing Porcupamon to stagger. Commandramon took this opportunity to drive his fist into its gut.

"Madness Broach!" Spikes jutted out of Porcupamon's stomach, scratching Commandramon's fist. The Rookie leaped back and growled at the Digimon as the spikes receded. The scratch oozed data like blood, but the Rookie shook it off and growled loudly.

"Don't let him psyche you out!" Viral yelled. "Try a Strike Claw!"

The Rookie nodded. His glove produce a laser-like dagger. He slashed and stabbed at the Porcupamon. The Champion groaned and jumped away, data spilling from its wounds.

"Are you not trying?" The man hissed. "You better not lose, you mindless oaf!"

"Why isn't that Digimon tearing that dude apart?" DemiDevimon wondered out loud. "If someone called me an oaf, I'd use that funny hairdo of his as nesting material."

"You don't make nests… You hang upside-down from the frame on my bunk bed." Spade pointed out. The Virus Type made a face that said "You know what I mean."

Renamon gazed around the arena. "The Digimon around here. They're all wearing the same collar." Platinum looked as well. Her partner was right; almost every Digimon around the arena wore a strange black band somewhere on their bodies. Even Porcupamon had one around its arm.

"Do you think they could be controlling them?" Spade asked.

"How could a bunch of hicks like these people get their hands on something that could control a Digimon's mind?" DemiDevimon huffed. "There must be someone pulling the strings here. I can feel it."

"M16 Assassin!" Commandramon fired his rifle at Porcupamon, whose thick hide deflected most of the attack. The Champion responded by rushing the cyborg dragon, swiping at his legs to make him fall.

"Slap and Rip!" Strong blows from Porcupamon rained down on Commandramon's body. The little dragon rolled under the Virus Type's legs and fired a few shots. He was breathing heavily, and his form was fluctuating like static on a television.

Viral gritted his teeth. "Commandramon! Quit messing around!" He activated to his D-Wrist and slammed down the center ring.

"Commandramon Digivolve to… Sealsdramon!" The Champion cyborg took the little dragon's place in the ring. "Let's go!" He leaped on top of Porcupamon's shoulders and used his knife to slash through the tube connecting its face to its chest.

The Puppet Digimon groaned, scratching at the dragon on top of him. Sealsdramon did a backflip off of the beast and landed behind Porcupamon, his back to its. Porcupamon roared as he spun around and lunged at Sealsdramon. The cyborg simply smirked and drove his knife under his arm, penetrating Porcupamon's hide as it dug its claws into Sealsdramon's skin.

"Ack!" Porcupamon cried as it disintegrated into data. Viral sighed in relief as the bits swirled into his D-Wrist.

"**20 Data Points Collected!**" The device chimed like it always did.

"The Virus is our new D Block Champion!" The intercom blared over the cheers of the massive crowd. Valley stomped his foot and cursed. Two large man appeared behind him and dragged her off.

Viral and the devolved Commandramon exited the ring and spotted Platinum and the others. "Hey, guys! Did you see that?" He exclaimed. "We totally kicked some major ass in there!"

Platinum slugged the teen in the shoulder. "What the hell were you thinking? You want Commandramon to end up like Lopmon?"

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Commandramon shot the redhead a look as he rubbed his back. "I can hold my own just fine, thank you very much. I was just… hungry, is all."

"What are you doing here?" Spade fumed. "In case you haven't noticed, you're a DigiDestined! You're supposed to be helping lost Digimon, not making a sport out of killing them!"

Viral scoffed. "What Commandramon and I do is not your concern. We'll do as we'll please. It's fun and we like it." He nudged his partner, who nodded in agreement.

"You're impossible!" Spade grabbed the boy by his leather jacket. "Why'd you even tell us to come if you love it so much?"

Viral looked around the area, scanning the crowd. "That's why." He pointed.

Not too far from the group, a pink-haired woman with a small orange dinosaur were talking quietly to some bystanders. Platinum gasped as they realized it was Aoi and Agumon of the Dark DigiDestined. Spade recognized her as well and begrudgingly released Viral from his grasp.

"Her again…" Platinum grumbled.

"Apparently, she started coming here a week ago under the name Tsubaki." Viral began. "I think she's up to something, but she fights in the tournaments regularly. She's already the champion of A Block."

"Aoi is definitely planning something." Platinum said. "But what are we supposed to do?"

Viral smirked. "Join in the battle. Today's a battle royale. It's a tournament where fighters can challenge the Block champs for their titles. You guys beat can help me beat her."

"I see no point in it." Renamon turned away.

Commandramon roared, "Okay, we wanna beat her so we can become the DUBA Champions! If we put on a good show, maybe we'll be chosen to battle with the Ultimate Champ, Envy Grave!"

"Idiots." Spade and DemiDevimon sighed.

"Hey, come on! The rules are simple!" Viral said quickly. "One on one battle only. If you are beaten, you're out of the DUBA. Oh, and if your Digimon can Digivolve, you can only evolve once per battle."

"An Ultimate Championship match is underway!" The announcer yelled suddenly. "Someone is ready to challenge the Ultimate Champ!"

Aoi smirked and stepped into the ring along with Agumon. On the other side of the ring, a blonde woman wearing a large fur coat entered. Next to her was a lovely angel Digimon wearing a helmet over her eyes. Unlike most of the Digimon there, several black collars were wrapped around her neck, right thigh, and left wrist.

"It's Envy Grace's Angewomon versus Tsubaki's Agumon!" Another announcement from the intercom bellowed. "Let the match begin!"

"Agumon, go!" Aoi held her fist up, transforming her D-Wrist into a DX-Wrist. The scarlet gauntlet's screen burst with light, and Agumon began to glow.

"Agumon Bypass Digivolve to... RizeGreymon!" The great dragon appeared in the ring, towering over Angewomon. It pointed its revolver at the angel's face. "Ready, dollface?"

The Ultimate gave RizeGreymon an evil grin. "Don't bore me."

"Bypass Digivolution?" DemiDevimon asked landed on Spade's head.

"That's how Aoi's been winning so quickly." Viral snorted. "She can make her Agumon skip the Champion Level and go straight to Ultimate."

"Trident Revolver!" The cyborg dragon fired three blasts of fire. Angewomon giggled as it spread its six white wings and weaved through the attack.

"Holy Slap!" The angel backhanded the dragon, throwing into a wall. It then delivered a mighty kick to its metal chest.

"Oh, such a big monster, but no power to back it up…" Angewomon taunted. RizeGreymon groaned and she plopped down on his chestplate.

The group was astounded. The massive dragon that had almost killed them a week ago was being dominated by a petite angel Digimon. Aoi's face stood stern, unfazed by Angewomon's power.

"Rising Destroyer!" RizeGreymon's chest plate gathered energy and shot it from under Angewomon. The Ultimate screamed as the blast engulfed her. She fell backwards on the ground as RizeGreymon rose.

The dragon smirked. "Not so tough now, huh?" He raised his revolver high. "Solid Strike!" He brought the revolver down onto Angewomon, smashing her into the ground.

Angewomon laughed as RizeGreymon lifted his weapon. She was imbedded into the stone floor, her body fluctuating. "Nice hit. Do it again."

Envy Grace ran her fingers through her hair. "My Angewomon is a bit of a masochist. No matter the damage, she's keep on coming for more!" She waved her hand, commanding Angewomon to attack RizeGreymon. The Ultimate angel exploded from the stone and began to fire rapid kicks, which RizeGreymon blocked.

Aoi was surveying the battle closely. He eyes seemed to follow every movement. She obviously had a plan. "RizeGreymon, you have to-"

The woman stopped mid-sentence as she spotted Viral and his friends in the crowd. A thin smile crept over her face. "RizeGreymon. Stand down. We submit the battle."

"What? But I'm not even hurt! I could-" RizeGreymon locked eyes with his tamer. "Yes, ma'am." He begrudgingly said.

The audience booed their displeasure as Aoi raised her hand to forfeit. Her Digimon degenerated and followed her off the stage. Angewomon pouted. "No fair, I wanted to have some more fun."

"So that's it?" Viral was beside himself. "I wanted to fight her! Damnit!"

"How do you function?" Spade muttered.

"Now's our chance to defeat Envy Grace!" Commandramon pumped his fist in the air. He immediately winced and yelled out in pain. "Ouch! That hurts!"

"Something wrong, buddy?" Viral looked over the dragon protectively.

"You must have gotten a bad injury when you fought earlier." Renamon examined the Virus Type's back, noticing dark purple gashes.

Viral was patting his Digimon's head. "Crap, you can't fight like this."

"Hey, boy." A slender hand clasped Viral's neck. "You're the D Block champ, right?"

Viral turned to see Envy Grace's hazel eyes boring into his. "Yeah… You wanna fight me?"

"Yep. Angewomon won't be satisfied if I don't get her into a good match." Envy tickled the teen's neck. "I think she'll have lots of fun with you."

Viral jumped from the older woman's grasp. "Well, my Digimon's hurt. Sorry, but I can't give you a good fight today."

"What about your friends?" Envy pointed at the other two tamers. "They have some interesting Digimon… I think Angewomon would like them too."

"Hell no." Platinum backed away. "I'm not going into battle with that psychopath."

Viral inched over to Spade and whispered in his ear. "Spade, you're pretty strong. Fight Envy. You heard about the earthquakes? If that Digimon of hers isn't satisfied, it sometimes throws a tantrum so big, it disrupts the subway above us. The ceiling might just give out next time!"

"And what will you be doing while I'm risking my partner's life?" Spade retorted.

"Risking mine looking for Aoi. I'll get her to talk. I promise!"

"Without Commandramon?" Platinum butted in. "That's suicide! What if her friends are down here too?"

"It would be good to find out what the Dark DigiDestined are scheming…" Renamon was the one to speak up.

DemiDevimon nodded. "And if he gets killed, that'll just be karma's fault."

Spade lost himself in his thoughts. He wasn't going to forgive Viral for his selfishness just yet, and going into the arena for him would just encourage his renegade attitude. But the silver-haired boy knew he would be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't interested in testing his skills, and battle Envy Grace. Getting Aoi's plans would just be a bonus.

"I'll do it." Spade finally said. "But not for you. I want to be the champ."

"Good choice." Envy beckoned Spade with a finger. The teen followed to the arena, DeviDevimon fluttering at his side.

"Seriously? Boys…" Platinum sighed heavily as she waved to Renamon. "I suppose we'll just get ourselves a seat to watch this nonsense unfold."

"Okay. Thanks, Spade!" Viral ran off into the crowd. "Take care of Commandramon for me, Platinum!"

The dragon Digimon held out his hand. "Wait! You're just going to leave me?"

"You're in no condition to fight, Commandramon." Viral stopped and called over his shoulder. "Please, stay with Platinum."

"O-okay… Good luck, sir." The Rookie cheered halfheartedly. Viral nodded and ran out of the arena.

DemiDevimon was flexing its claws nervously. "Is this really a good idea?"

Spade shook his head. "You don't doubt yourself, do you?"

"N-no…"

"Then we'll be fine." Spade motioned for the little bat to hover into the ring. Angewomon made an amusing face when DemiDevimon floated before her, similar to a kitten eyeing a bug.

"It's Envy Grace's Angewomon versus… Hey, who is this guy?" A confused announcement filled the room. Sounds of rustling paper were heard. "Um, Ace of Spades, I see! Angewomon versus the Ace of Spade's DemiDevimon! Battle Begin!"

"Let's not waste any time! Digivolve!" Spade waved his arm over his head. His D-Wrist burst with energy that encircled his partner. DemiDevimon disappeared, leaving Bakemon in his place.

"Hell's Hand!" Pale blue hands extended from Bakemon's cloak, grabbing Angewomon by the wrists. The spirit Digimon dragged the angel towards him, blowing balls of blue fire all the while. Angewomon winced as the flames licked at his skin, giggling quietly all the while. As she neared Bakemon, she slipped under him, and planted a strong kick into his back.

Spade grinded his teeth. He wasn't sure how to deal with the masochistic Digimon. With a swift flick of his wrist, Spade commanded his partner to attack from below. Bakemon nodded and descended into the earth, appearing as a black shadow on the floor. The shadow darted towards Angewomon's feet. The Ultimate took to the air, grinning menacingly.

But Spade and Bakemon expected the angel to take flight. Shadowy hands erupted from the floor, latching onto Angewomon's arms and legs. The Ultimate gasped, taken aback by Bakemon's tendrils. The ghost's gaping mouth appeared within the shadow, expelling black pulses of energy.

"Now! Hit it hard, Bakemon!" Spade balled his fist and pumped it forward. Bakemon responded by rushing from the floor, a decayed fist extended upwards. He delivered a stunning uppercut into Angewomon's chin, sending the angel sailing across the arena. She hit the ground with a painful 'thud.'

"You think that'll work against my Digimon?" Envy taunted. As if on cue, Angewomon rose to her feet. The Ultimate's body was fading in and out, but she kept a wide smile on her face, oblivious to the pain.

Bakemon drifted to his partner's side. "How do we defeat something that enjoys being hurt?"

"Just because she likes the damage doesn't mean we're not causing any." Spade reassured the spirit. "We just have to keep attacking until she gives out. A Digimon's body can only take so much abuse."

"Yeah, but can I last that long?" Bakemon was obviously intimidated by the Vaccine Type. "Maybe we just gotta be smart about it. Perhaps if we free her from her bonds, she'll come to her senses and stop fighting."

"If you think it'll work..." The silver-haired boy was feeling very skeptical about the plan. He flexed his fingers, trying hard to think of a safer strategy. When nothing came to mind, he exhaled his dissatisfaction. "Okay. But be careful." Bakemon nodded, then he hovered to the center of the ring. Angewomon was waiting for him, brushing dust off one of her wings.

"Nice one, little guy." She cooed. "But it'll take a lot more to take me out…"

"Don't you understand, Angewomon?" Bakemon pleaded quietly. "You're being used! Those collars are controlling you. This isn't right."

"Wh… What do you mean?" The Vaccine Type tilted her head.

"I used to live in Digital World. Your species are wonderful and peace-loving creatures that protect the weak. You've been tainted by these people. Please understand."

Angewomon hesitated for a moment. "If you believe this to be true, then free me. If you dare." She drew her hands like she was prepping a bow. "Celestial Arrow!" A piercing ray of light shot from her hands mad Bakemon sidestep. The ghost snarled and rushed the Ultimate while extending his hands, slashing through the bands around her neck, wrist, and thigh.

"What the hell did you do?" Envy Grace shrieked. She turned bone-white.

The angel fell to knees, disoriented. "What… what's going on?"

"I saved you, my dear." Bakemon's voice was raspy yet sophisticated. "No need to thank me."

"You freed me from those collars. You deserve much more than thanks."

"Yes, yes, I know I do." Bakemon laughed heartily. "What do you have in mind?"

"Your demise!" Angewomon clutched Bakemon and threw him across the room. She then drew a Celestial Arrow and fired it, pinning the ghost's hand to the wall.

Envy Grace glared daggers at Spade. "You! Did you tell your Digimon to tear my Angewomon's Controller Bands?" When Spade nodded, the woman began to fume. "You idiot, my Digimon's not like the others here! She needs those damn things so she doesn't level the subway!"

"What?" Spade yelled. "Bakemon! Get out of there!"

But the Virus Type was pinned to the wall, trying desperately to free his arm. Angewomon neared him and began to mercilessly pummel him.

"Foolish little worm!" She said between punches. "Now I can really let loose! As thanks, I think I'll kill you quickly!"

Spade watched helplessly as his partner tried to shield himself with his only free arm. _What do I do?_ Spade asked himself desperately. _How do I save my partner?_

…

A train rumbled past Viral as he traversed the subway tunnels. He had lost sight of Aoi and Agumon, and began to wander on the tracks for the mysterious woman.

"Damn it. Where did you go, you pink-haired bitch…?" The teen muttered as another train chugged by. His scarlet eyes caught a glimpse of pink on the other side of the train tracks.

As the train passed, Aoi appeared. Agumon was nowhere in sight, but Viral could smell the faint scent of Digimon from behind him. "Hey, I've been looking for you." He said nonchalantly.

"I've noticed." Aoi crossed the tracks, her eyes glued to the boy She removed the beige coat she wore and threw it into the air. In a flash of yellow, the coat vanished. "You want to know why I was at that hick get-together, don't you?"

"Among other things…" Viral refused to let Aoi upstage him here. She had beaten him in battle once before. This time, it was a battle of wits, and there was no one as snarky as Viral.

Aoi held up three fingers. "You get three questions. After that, I'm done answering."

"Okay. What were you doing at that fight?"

The pink-haired woman ran her hair through her hair. "Well, if you must know, I was just collecting a bit of data from the battles. It's quite the waste for the data to just collect on the ceiling like that, right? Plus, its good training."

"Did you give those people those collars? Bondage sounds like your kind of thing."

"No, no. Silver's the one with the fetish. Said he found blueprints for them in a trash can outside an old mansion. Remodeled and perfected them."

Viral wracked his brain for more important questions. "So then what's your plan? Why are you doing this?"

"If you want to know…" Aoi giggled. "Join our cause!"

"What-"

Aoi suddenly maneuvered behind Viral, catching the teen by surprise. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close.

"If you join us, you can help us with our goal. To create the perfect world." Aoi whispered into the young tamer's ear. He shuddered as he felt her breath hitting his face.

"Explain."

"You can have anything you want. Milleniummon will give it to you in the new world." Her hand ran down his shoulders, entwining her fingers with his. "What do you want more than anything, kid? Money? Women? Men?" She added that last one jokingly.

Viral was feeling light-headed. A sweet fragrance filled his over-sensitive nose, making him woozy. "Oh, ha ha. A gay joke. Classy." He was finding it a bit difficult to stay focused due to Aoi's alluring scent.

"All jokes aside, this is an opportunity you simply can't pass up." The woman released his hands and stepped in front of him. "You can have whatever your heart desires. You can take hold of anything, and unlike in this world, it will never be taken from you. Ever."

"The way you say it makes it sound like something was taken from you." Viral, despite feeling high as a kite, managed to mutter slyly. "Something important."

"Maybe. But this isn't about me, is it?" Aoi made it clear that she was done giving away secrets. She wanted answers of her own. "Come on now, don't you want to help us? Is a world without law not good enough for you? Or perhaps you need more… immediate compensation." Aoi draped her arms around Viral's shoulders, her face now mere centimeters away. Despite the five year age difference, Viral was just a bit taller than her, just enough that she could look up at him with pleading, seductive eyes.

Viral held his breath. Her chest was rubbing his, and her lovely brown eyes were beckoning him. He was starting to really question his options now. On one hand, his friends needed him. They were comrades, united to fight Milleniummon and his forces. He couldn't just betray them. On the other hand, however, Viral's pants were starting to feel uncomfortably tight right now.

"What do you say, little man," Aoi was pulling out all the stops now, planting butterfly kisses on Viral's neck. "Come over to our side, and have your wildest dreams come true. A world without rules, where you are a king."

Viral heaved a heavy sigh. "You know, you're quite the charmer, but you're not really my type. I'm into younger girls really."

"You're really going to pass on a lovely lady such as myself?"

"Meh, you're more like a six out of ten."

Aoi immediately pulled away from the teen. "You sassy bitch." She said passively.

"Sir!" A snarl echoed through the tunnel. Commandramon lumbered to his tamer, standing in between him and Aoi. "Stay away from my tamer, you harlot."

"Commandramon-" Viral began.

The little dragon held up his hand. "No need to say anything, sir. I know you left me behind to protect me, but you should know that I'm supposed to be the one who protects you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm always be saved by you, sir. The battle with the Monochromon. Our first fight with the Dark DigiDestined. I want to protect you for once, sir. Because…" Commandramon turned his head. "You're my partner."

"Oh, that's touching. I sincerely mean that." Aoi gave the dragon a small smile. Commandramon growled at her.

Viral wiped a bit of moisture from his eyes. How could he join the Dark DigiDestined? What would Commandramon think? He couldn't do that to the little guy. He'd be heartbroken.

Suddenly, something clicked in Viral's mind. He wasn't alone anymore. Even discounting his other friends, he had Commandramon to take care of. The Digimon depended on him, and followed him without question. Commandramon always had faith in him, and Viral was started to think that he needed to put a bit of faith in him as well.

"One more question." Viral pointed his finger at the pink-haired woman. "When you create this supposedly new world, what exactly will happen to this one? And the Digital World?"

Aoi stood silent. A train zoomed by behind her.

"I thought so." Viral scoffed. "Well, hate to tell you this sweetie, but I can't let you destroy this world. After all, all my stuff is here."

"Any other reasons you're passing up immortality, among other things?" Aoi's eyes bored into the young tamer, no longer filled with eroticism, but malice.

Viral took a deep breath. "I need my friends. You said that the world you're making has no rules, right? As much as I hate to say it, I need someone to enforce some sort of law for me to abide by, you know?"

"Sorry, but I already answered three questions." The older tamer said dryly.

Viral closed his eyes. "There is only one man in this or any other world I fear. And it's me. I'm afraid I might do something I would regret. Go somewhere that I can't return from." He patted his Digimon's head and grinned. "As much as I hate some of the people I work with, they help me."

"I think I get it. It's still stupid, but I get it." Aoi muttered.

"Again, thanks for the offer, but no deal. Next time, try to tempt me using my head, instead of my 'head.'"

The pink-haired woman turned to walk away. "Oh. Your friends are in trouble by the way. I think it would be a good idea to get back to them before that Angewomon tears them to shreds."

"What?" Viral pounded back the direction he came, his loud curses drowned out by the rumbling of an upcoming train. Commandramon raced behind him. Aoi smirked as she went the opposite direction.

"Oh, and by the way." Viral turned around, jogging in place. "I totally won that."

Aoi shot the teen a confused look before he turned back around and ran away. Agumon stepped out of the shadows, carrying his tamer's jacket on his shoulder. "I think you told him too much."

"I told him just as much as I wanted to." Aoi snatched the jacket from her partner. "I planned for this turn of events as well, you know. It soon won't matter what he chose."

The orange dinosaur was scratching his chin in thought. "It still seems foolish to me."

"Well, that's why you aren't in charge, isn't it?" Aoi hissed as she slipped her arm into her jacket. "Now, let's get back to base. Silver might really enjoy all the data we were able to get him."

…

"Holy Slap!" A powerful hand smashed Bakemon into the stone floor. Angewomon was laughing maniacally, mercilessly pounding the Champion Digimon. Spade called out to his partner, who, despite the attempt, was unable to respond.

"Aquary Pressure!" Witchmon launched a blast of water at Bakemon's attacker. Angewomon grinned wildly, turning her head in an eerie fashion towards the Champion.

"You ought not to have to have done that!" The psychotic Digimon shrieked. She attacked Witchmon at blinding speed, driving her finger into her shoulder with the speed of a bullet. The Champion screamed.

Witchmon jumped back, holding her shoulder as data ran down her chest. "This is unreal… I can't believe a Digimon like this even exists!"

"We can't give up, Witchmon!" Platinum rushed to her side. "We're too far down to get a signal to anyone else, so we have to do this."

"M16 Assassin!" A barrage of bullets shot at the Ultimate Digimon from outside the ring. Viral and Commandramon appeared.

"How's it going, you guys?" Viral smirked.

"Viral, watch out!" Platinum screamed.

Angewomon fired an arrow at the two, who just barely dodged it. "You all are getting on my nerves! I'll slaughter every last one of you!"

"Hey!" Viral held up his fist, his D-Wrist shimmering. "You are one crazy-ass Digimon. I kinda like that."

Angewomon cracked her knuckles. "And what does that mean exactly?"

"It means I want you to be my Digimon! I'm going to tame you!" Viral shouted as he activated his watch. Sealsdramon leaped up and tackled Angewomon.

"Heaven's Charm!" A pink cross blasted Sealsdramon backwards. The Ultimate rushed forward and delivered a flurry of kicks into the Champion's chest. The cyborg caught one of the angel's legs and threw her, sending her sailing into a wall.

Angewomon roared loudly as she pulled herself out of the wall. She charged up an arrow and aimed at Sealsdramon. "You bastards are going to pay for this!" At that moment, a thin smile crept onto the Ultimate's face. She flicked her wrist and fired the arrow at Viral instead.

Sealsdramon had only seconds to react. He leaped over to grab Viral, clutching him to his chest. The arrow pierced his back, sending unbearable waves on pain though his body due to his earlier injury. The two fell to the ground, still.

Viral pried himself out of Sealsdramon's arms. "Hey, buddy. Come on, up and at 'um! We got to go, Sealsdramon."

"I can't move, sir." Sealsdramon's body was flickering wildly. "You gotta get out of here."

"No, you aren't going to die, Sealsdramon. I won't allow it." Viral put the Digimon's arm over his shoulder. "I'm… not going… to leave you here."

Angewomon laughed uncontrollably. "Still talking? Shut up and die!" She was about to leap into the air, when a large blue hand wrapped around her body.

Bakemon struggled to keep hold. "Stay away from our friend!" He hissed. Witchmon joined in by jumping onto the Ultimate and pushing her broom down on her throat.

Sealsdramon's form was now starting to fade away. "Sir…"

Tears began to form in Viral's eyes. "No! I'm not going to die! You're my partner! You're my responsibility!"

"No, sir. You're mine." Sealsdramon's voice was barely a whisper.

Viral stared at his Digimon, tears now running down his cheeks. "Sealsdramon…"

"I… I finally saved you for once… Viral." Sealsdramon's eyes closed, and he went limp.

"No… No!" Viral's tears ran out uncontrollably. "Commandramon!"

Red light burst from Viral's D-Wrist, engulfing Sealsdramon in its warmth. The watch twisted and contorted into a gauntlet of sorts around Viral's arm.

"Sealsdramon Super-Digivolve to…" The Champion Digimon transformed into a giant blue dinosaur. His lower body became tank treads, and his head, neck, and hands were now mechanized. His lower tank body held several Gatling guns and rocket launchers. The newly evolved Digimon bellowed, "Tankdramon!"

"C…Commandramon?" Viral said as he stared at his partner's new form. He collapsed onto his hands and knees.

Angewomon freed herself from the Champion Digimon and blasted the away with a ball of light. "You little bugs! I want to kill all of you and snack on your corpses like HP Chips!"

"Awaiting orders, sir." Tankdramon growled.

Viral looked up, wiping his eyes. "Okay… Make her Swiss, partner."

"Sir, yes sir!" Tankdramon lowered his Gatling guns. "Blast Gatling!" Hundreds of bullets streamed from the guns, piercing Angewomon's skin.

"Saint Air!" A halo of light appeared before the angel's protecting her from the attack. "You think just because you Digivolved, you can beat me? I've never met such an idiotic Digimon!"

Tankdramon ceased firing and propelled himself at Angewomon. "I know I'll win!" He smashed through the shield with his massive metal claws and grabbed Angewomon by the throat. "My partner expects me to!"

The Virus Type threw the angel into the air and aimed his back cannons. "Now, you're mine! Striver Cannon!" Blasts of fire erupted from Tankdramon's weapons, scorching Angewomon's body and wings. She thudded the ground loudly in front of Viral, a mess of sooty feathers and data.

"You can't beat me! I live for pain!" Angewomon cackled as she stood up on her knees. "This is bliss to me! I'm nowhere done playing with you!" She raised her hands and began to form a cross of light. "Heaven's Ch-"

A whip of light wrapped around Angewomon and squeezed her tightly. She uttered a choking sound as she turned to see Viral with a surprised look on his face.. The whip was coming from his DX-Wrist.

"So that's what the Tame function means…" The teen smirked. He yanked the whip, causing Angewomon to scream. "How do you like that, you crazy bird?"

The Ultimate slumped forward. Viral tugged again, harder. "Did I kill her?"

"D…Do it again!" The angel cried out suddenly. "That hurt so good... Hurt me again!

Viral raised his eyebrows. He tugged and jerked the whip, making Angewomon make strange noises of pleasure. "I'm just getting all the weirdos today…" He said to himself.

Angewomon fell backwards, drool running down her chin. She was panting heavily. "Wow… That has such a different feeling than being attacked by a Digimon…" She giggled absentmindedly before passing out.

"Okay, I'm sorry. That's freaking golden. You are mine now." Viral selected capture on his Digivice's screen. Angewomon transformed into a ball of data and floated into Viral's DX-Wrist.

"**Capture Successful**." The gauntlet chimed.

Viral sighed and plopped onto the ground. Tankdramon rolled over to him and grinned at him.

"Hey. That was amazing." Platinum came over to Viral, Spade and their Digimon following her. "I didn't know that the D-Wrist could make a whip like that."

Spade nodded. "I thought it could only capture in a Digimon when they willingly let themselves be tamed."

"Well, no one's forcibly captured a Digimon before." Viral sniffed.

"Shoot. Wish I knew I could have done that." Spade scratched his head. "I saw a few Digimon before I would have loved to have fight with me."

Bakemon gasped. "What? Am I not good enough for you?" His tamer held his hands up in defense.

"Anyways, Sealsdramon evolved." Platinum knelt down and slugged Viral in the arm. "Looks like you unlocked your Crest of Togetherness."

"Whatever." Viral looked away. "I just needed it so Angewomon wouldn't turn you two into pancakes."

"By the way, were you crying?" Platinum smiled cutely as she noted the stains on Viral's face. The teen reacted by spitting on his hands and wiping his face clean.

"No way! Angewomon just… slugged me in the face earlier. Maybe you would have noticed if you two weren't pissing around in the corner while I was doing all the work."

"Whatever, Viral. Whatever." Platinum beckoned to Witchmon. "I'm going to go see if I can find some of the people and Digimon that were here earlier. Spade, you go back up and contact the police."

"And what about me?" Viral scratched his nose.

Platinum shrugged. "Take a break. You earned it."

The red-and-blue haired boy smiled as he jumped to his feet. Tankdramon degenerated and joined his side. His face was his all-too familiar bored expression. "Then I'm goin' home. See you chumps later."

Then Viral did something odd. He stood before Commandramon and said, "Flight, Atten-tion!"

Immediately, both Viral and Commandramon stood straight, their hands at their sides and their heels together. Viral did a spinning motion, and in a single step, turned around and faced the exit.

"Forward, March!" Viral and Commandramon began to march out of the arena. They were perfectly in sync, their arms swinging. Viral began chanting cadences. "One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four."

As Viral's voice drifted off, Spade tilted his head. "What the heck was that?"

Platinum tossed her hair. "A real friendship, Spade." She chuckled. "A real, beautiful friendship."

…

"Viral!" Aunt Gale opened the basement door, her partner Gotsumon at her feet. Her pink hair bounced as she stepped down the stairs. "Hey, Viral. I made some popcorn and rented some R-rated movies. Wanna watch- What the hell?"

Viral looked up at the woman from the basement floor. He had Angewomon on all fours, gagged by a handkerchief and restrained by his D-Wrist's whip. He had a foot on her back, and was tugging strongly on the whip around her neck. Commandramon was standing awkwardly at the side, a car battery and thin jumper cables in his arms.

Wide eyed, Gale and Gotsumon walked backwards up the stairs and closed the door without a word. Viral could just barely make out Gotsumon's horrified voice saying, "What the hell was that?"

Viral face-palmed. "FML."

"I told you we shouldn't do this." Commandramon dropped the battery on the ground. A disappointed groan was heard through Angewomon's gag.

"Seriously? Come on, buddy. How else am I going to keep Angewomon satisfied?" Viral pleaded to the dragon.

Commandramon shook his head. "This is so freaking wrong."

"Commandramon. You know that we're friends, right?"

"Yeah, of course, sir."

"Do you know what friends do for each other in the Human World?"

The Rookie Digimon shook his head.

"Friends do things for each other. Now, be a friend and hook that car battery up to Angewomon's teats."

"No way!"

"Come on, Commandramon! I thought we were friends!"

"We are!"

"Then stop be a selfish friend and overcharge these Digi-titties!" Viral pouted. Angewomon grunted in agreement.

Commandramon sighed as he picked up the cables. "Why do I bother with you?"

"Because you love me." Viral flashed a sly grin. "Now quickly, Angewomon's getting testy."

The little dragon shook his head and chuckled. "Sir, yes sir."


	19. Capture On! Vs DexDorugoramon!

"So….?"

"So what?"

"Which one are you going to get with, huh?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Viral?"

The red-and-blue haired tamer nudged Will with his elbow. "You know, Platinum or Soul?"

"What are- I… shut the hell up!" The younger tamer stammered.

Will, Viral, and their partners were traveling down a grassy hillside below an old highway. Ranamon had informed them of a cluster of Digimon signals coming from the city's outskirts. Viral had told Will about the underground Digimon fights he had come across a few days earlier, so he thought that it could have been something similar. The two decided to inform Platinum and Spade to meet them at the signal point.

Blacky chuckled from Will's side. "I like Platinum more, but Soul's super nice too…"

Will fumed. "No one asked you!"

"Honestly, I find them both super annoying, but Plato's got a pretty nice ass." Viral pondered for a moment.

Commandramon nodded. "Very true, sir. You could bounce a quarter of it."

"Will you guys quit talking about Platinum's butt?" Will blurted loudly.

Viral suddenly began to grin mischievously. "Oh, I get it. You want to get with Soul cause she's a bit rounder than Platinum. Never would have labeled you as a chubbie chaser, Willy."

"What! I'm not- Soul isn't fat!" Will was getting flustered. It was true that Soul wasn't as fit as Platinum, but she was far from fat. Just a bit plump, which was something Will had come to like about her. He loved her round cheeks when she smiled, and her warm squishy body that he loved getting hugs from… But that was totally different.

"Although you gotta admit, her butt looks nice and squishy. What's the best part of a big girl, Will? Her butt? Her thighs? Or perhaps you're hoping when she grows up, her jugs get super huge!"

Will's face was burning red. "You- I just- I'm not saying I… S-Shut up!"

The older boy broke into a laughing fit. "I just jacking you chain, man. Lighten up, man." He pointed back to the highway. "Hey, look. It's Platinum and Spade and… wow, here comes your voluptuous princess too!"

Will was about to clock Viral in the nose until he realized that Viral was telling the truth; stumbling behind the Platinum and Spade was Soul. Most of her upper body wrapped in gauze, clearly visible due to the blue tank top she was wearing. Her hair was also different. The short straight hair she had when Will visited her last was now filled with bouncy curls. She waved to Will, who in turn awkwardly waved back.

"Looks like we're a family again!" Spade announced.

"Guess again, chucklehead, we're short one." Viral said dryly.

"Actually, we'll be here to fix that." Platinum patted Soul's shoulder. "Soul has decided to get a backup partner until Lopmon hatches."

"Really? That's… well, I don't really know what to think." Will's voice was laced with concern. "Are you sure you should be out like this?"

Soul looked at her feet and coughed slightly. "Well, I was thinking about what happened at the pier and I realized that I was far too weak to be any use to you guys…"

"Soul-" Will was aiming to comfort the young tamer, but Viral stopped him.

"I also thought I was going to be of no help while I was at the hospital so…" She looked back to Will, cerulean flames dancing in her eyes. "I want to get stronger, so I can be useful. And I'm starting by getting another Digimon to help while Lopmon's away."

"Gotta admit, that's pretty… um… amiable, was it?" Viral muttered. "I'm no good at English Class or the like. Anyways I think I'm gonna sit this one out today, since Soul's gonna be here."

"What?" Spade glared at the older tamer. "Can't we just have a little family outing like we did before? We've been splitting up all the time since SuperStarmon almost screwed us!"

Viral's eyes turned dark. "As much as I enjoy you company, and trust me; I don't, I don't recall ever saying I was a part of any 'family' of yours." He beckoned to Commandramon who nodded slowly and followed him off. "By the way," Viral called over his shoulder. "You guys better take care of her. I don't want Will's chubby girlfriend getting hurt again."

"Ch-chubby?" Soul looked hurt.

"Girlfriend?" Will blushed.

"What's his problem?" Spade huffed.

"Oh, don't mind him." Platinum smiled. "He probably cares a whole bunch about us. He's just not good at showing it yet."

"Anyways," Blacky barked. "Let's get moving- huh?"

"Chubby?" Soul sat down in fetal position. "I know I'm not the thinnest girl around, but I wouldn't call myself chubby. I mean, I've probably gained a few pounds from staying in the hospital, but is it really that noticeable? Oh, why didn't anyone tell me about this?"

"Oh, boy. Here we go." Platinum said as she face palmed.

…

"I can sense some Digimon over in this direction." Renamon pointed farther into the undergrowth. "There are many, so be on your guard."

"Sheesh, you don' have to tell me twice." DemiDevimon shivered on Spade's shoulder. "Man, what I'd give to be Myotismon right now. I'd feel much better if I was big."

"Don't worry." Spade said. "We'll figure out the crest's power soon enough.

Will and Blacky were walking at the rear of the group, a few feet behind Soul. He stared at the blonde with worried eyes. Soul wasn't supposed to be released this early. Was she okay to be traveling? Will studied her every movement. Most of her weight was being put on her right side, alleviating the left side where she was wounded before. He had noticed earlier that her voice was still a bit hoarse, a sign that her throat might not have healed completely from smoke inhalation. A horrid feeling gnawed at his stomach. _Please let her be okay_, he begged.

"Will?" Soul's voice permeated Will's thoughts. "I'll be fine, okay."

Will furrowed his eyebrows. "If you say so…"

Soul slowed down until she was at Will's side. "Hey, Will. What do you think will happen when Lopmon hatches?"

Will pondered for a moment. "Well, everyone says that she'll have no memory of her past life. But I remember your sister's Digimon saying there's a chance that she could still have her memories."

Soul lowered her eyes. "I'm not sure what to think." She mumbled softly. "On one hand, Lopmon won't remember a thing about me or all the time we spent. But on the other hand, if she remembers, she'll know what I did to her. I'm not sure if I can live with either."

"Whatever happens happens." Will lightly brushed her shoulder as they walked. "Things will work out. I know they will."

Soul seemed to brighten. "I hope so... By the way, do you like what Platinum did to my hair? You probably hate it, since you told me you like long hair, right?"

"Naw, I like it." Will toyed with her short curls. "You're cuter with short hair!"

Soul turned beet red. She opened her mouth to something else to say. "Will, I-"

"Digimon!" Blacky roared. He growled at the bushes behind them menacingly.

"Crap! They've surrounded us!" DemiDevimon cried after taking a whiff of air. "What the heck, Renamon! I thought you were tracking them!" He turned to where the fox was standing, only to be met with empty space. Renamon had disappeared.

"Where'd Renamon go?" Platinum's eyes darted around for her partner, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Everyone, get ready!"

"Pyro Grenade!" Blacky fired a blast of black fire into the brush. Several shadows leaped from their hiding place and began their attack. "Rock Crusher!" BlackGuilmon yelped as he swatted the attackers away.

DemiDevimon threw a barrage of syringes at the mystery Digimon. The shadowy assailants began to back away from the two Virus Types.

"Hey! Who are you guys?" Will demanded. He stepped forward to get a better look at the strange Digimon. He gasped when he realized what they were. I was a small group of In-Training Digimon. He looked them up on the D-Wrist: Koromon, Motimon, Yokomon, Kapurimon, Cupimon, and Hopmon. They were very frightened, but held determined gazes. "H-hey, we don't want to fight. We're just looking for a little Digimon village near here. Are you all from there?"

The Koromon squeaked, "No way! We're not letting you anywhere near the village! So go home!"

"We promise not to hurt anyone." Soul's words were drenched in honey. "We were employed by the Royal Knights to help Digimon who get lost here in the new world."

"Koromon," The Hopmon whispered. "I think they're telling the truth. My dad said something like that once."

Koromon groaned. "Oh come on! One human is enough at the village. Four more is ridiculous!"

"There's another human with you?" Platinum asked. Koromon nodded.

"Then please let us come. We won't stay long." Spade pleaded before Platinum could.

The In-Training Digimon muttered quietly to each other. After a bit, they faced the tamers. "Okay, fine. But only for a bit." Koromon mumbled.

After saying their thanks, the tamers followed the tiny Digimon deeper into the forest. Soon enough, they reached a small clearing. There were several makeshift houses surrounding a big fire pit in the center of the clearing. A few Digimon, levels ranging from In-Traning to Champion were walking around and greeting each other.

"This is our village." Koromon announced. "If you want some information, Babamon lives in the big hut."

Will and the others followed the Digimon's advice and entered the largest hut in the clearing. Inside were three Digimon; One with an appearance of an old woman, a weed Digimon, and a familiar anthropomorphic fox.

"Renamon!" Platinum ran up to her partner and hugged her tight. "What happened to you?"

"I got a bit tied up…" Renamon sighed. Her front paws were tried together by the weed Digimon's stretchy arm.

"Oh. This Digimon is your partner?" The old Digimon cackled. "Then you must be tamers! I'm Babamon. Glad you could make it."

"What is this place?" Will asked the Mega Level Digimon.

"A sanctuary for Digimon who fell through the veil." Babamon said. "Veggiemon, release the young lady." The weed nodded as he let go of Renamon's paws and exited the hut.

"Forgive us." Babamon lowered her head. "We're wary of other Digimon coming around here. Anyway, Digimon can come here to live when they are dropped in the human world. Soon enough, the Digital World will be saved, and these Digimon will return to their rightful place."

Platinum spoke up. "Um, a Koromon from earlier said that there was another human here."

"Ah, yes." Babamon croaked. "She's been coming since just recently. She should be by the river-"

"Hey, I'm back!" A young girl's voice rang from the entrance. A girl in a pink sweater stood there with a bucket of water in her arms. A white Digimon with large ears was clinging to the top of her head. "I brought you water, Babamon!"

"I helped too, Culu!" The little white Digimon cooed.

"Ah, good job, you too. Bring it over here." Babamon grinned. "By the way, Risa, these Tamers want to talk to you."

"Who are you guys?" The girl asked.

"We're tamers. We were just wondering why another human is here." Platinum explained.

"Oh, yeah. I saw you on TV once!" Risa giggled. "I'm Risa, and this is my partner, Calumon!"

"Hiya, Culu!" Calumon waved.

Will was a bit confused. The girl's wrists were bare, meaning that she probably didn't have a D-Wrist. So why did she have a Digimon? Calumon didn't have a collar on, so that ruled out the mind-control belts Viral had told him about earlier in the day.

"You know, Risa…" Will began. "Having a Digimon is a big responsibility. Other Digimon could attack you."

Risa shook her head. "Naw, Calumon's strong. He can protect me. And if we ever have problems, Lar will come and save us."

"Who's Lar?" Blacky asked.

"My big brother's D… dog…" Risa stammered. "He always comes to my rescue."

"I can assure you," Babamon spoke up. "Calumon is a wonderful Digimon. I'm sure he'll always be there to protect Risa. He has the potential to do great things."

"I guess there's nothing wrong with it." Platinum shrugged. "As long as you always stay by her side, Calumon."

"I will!" Calumon fluttered into the air. He punched and kicked about. "I'll beat up any Digimon that wants to gobble up my partner!"

"Okay then. I guess now's a good time to look around the village for a bit." Will announced. "Soul can go see if there's a Digimon she could partner up with."

Soul nodded. "Sounds good."

Babamon took a drink from the water bucket. "Take your time. I'm sure there's a Digimon around here that'll love to join in on the fight."

As the group began to file out of the hut, Will stopped when he heard Babamon call him. "You, boy with the BlackGuilmon. You lead them, don't you?"

"I guess I do." Will said nervously. "Is there something you want, Babamon?"

The old Digimon reached under her frock and pulled out a silver ring. I was adorned with a round gemstone that twinkled like a star. Inscribed along the outside of the ring was a line of Digi-Code. Will recognized the code, as it was one of the first he'd ever learned; Digital Monsters.

"This, my child, is known as a Zero Ring. It will strengthen the power of your Digimon." Babamon tossed the ring into Will's hands. "Install it when your D-Wrist evolves."

"Um, okay… Thanks." The dark haired tamer bowed. He wasn't sure how a bracelet would help Blacky to get stronger, but he didn't doubt the old Digimon. He expected that this 'Zero Ring' would be useful in the future.

Babamon coughed a bit. "Use it wisely. There are others like it, and there is a chance those of an unsavory nature could obtain one."

"Okay. Thank you." Will responded as he walked outside.

…

"Culu?" Calumon yapped curiously as he fluttered around Soul's head. "You said you were a Tamer. Don't you have a Digimon too?"

Soul twiddled her thumbs together. "Y-yeah, but she can't fight now, so I'm looking for another Digimon to partner with until she's ready again."

"Oh! There's a lot of Digimon around here." Risa pointed out. "Some of them can be a bit scrappy."

"Is that so?" Will called from behind the two tamers. "Let's check it out then, Soul."

"Uh, yeah." The blonde said nervously. Soon enough, Digimon began filing out of their dwellings. They seemed to not notice the three humans as they went along their way, getting one other and getting to work.

"I'll help you look for a Digimon that'll knock the socks off ya!" Risa exclaimed. "Come on, Calumon! I think I might know where to find one!"

With a large cry of "Culu!" the girl and her Digimon sprinted into the little village, leaving Will and Soul alone.

"Cute kid." Blacky laughed.

Soul sighed. "Walk with me for a moment."

The tamers walked together in silence. They passed a couple of little Digimon who were growing some type of crop. "Man, I wish we could grow some meat or something here." A rusty colored monster, Elecmon, sighed as he poured water onto the budding crops. "I'm tired of vegetables."

"Be thankful we can grow anything." Another Digimon, Patamon, scolded the other as he pulled a carrot from the earth. He hovered in the air using its large wings. "I just want to get home. Tsukaimon's waiting for me."

Elecmon snickered. "Speaking of, when are you going to… you know, pop the question?"

Patamon blushed. "W-when it's the right time! I can't just come back from being lost in another world and say, 'Tsukaimon, wanna be mates?'"

"Why not?" Elecmon guffawed. Patamon responded with a wing swipe to the rusty Digimon's face.

"I never noticed how similar Digimon are to humans." Will placed his hand on Blacky's head. "Did you?"

The black Digimon shrugged. "I only know how humans live. I wonder what living in the Digital World would be like, though. I wonder if they have TV there…"

The three walked along a while longer. They had noticed Spade and DemiDevimon were talking to some of the locals about renovating their hut and the like. Blacky had even caught a glimpse of Renamon discussing some sneaking tactics with the Veggiemon from earlier.

"Will," Soul said after a bit. "I'm sorry… about what happened at the hospital the other day…"

It took Will a moment to realize what she meant. "Oh, uh, it's okay. Really, I deserved it."

"You didn't deserve the things I said though," Soul nervously played with a strand of her hair. "I was just…"

Will pulled Soul close. "Hey, there's no need to explain anything. Sometimes friends fight. We are friends, aren't we?"

Soul lowered her gaze. "Y-yeah, friends…"

Will heard a twinge of disappointment in the girl's voice. What did that mean? He decided to shake the thought away. _It's probably nothing. Girls are just weird like that, is all._

Blacky snickered from behind the two tamers. Will let go of Soul and sighed. "Anyways, we should get back to finding a Digimon for you."

"Hey, come on! We have to save them!" The tamers recognized Risa's voice in the distance. The group ran down to the river where the young girl was being confronted by a small white Digimon.

"Cupimon. In-Training Level Digimon." Soul's D-Wrist said as they neared it.

Risa stomped her feet. "How come we can't go past the river? Some Digimon live over there too!"

The little Digimon, despite its cute demeanor, had ferocity in its eyes. "They're probably already dead! We have to evacuate the village now! A monster is coming!"

"A monster?" Will repeated. "What is it?"

"A Mega Level Digimon!" Cupimon growled through gritted teeth. "A huge one that I saw rip its way through the veil to get here."

"There are Digimon strong enough that they can travel between worlds like that?" Blacky exclaimed. "What if Milleniummon got his hands on it?"

"Who cares?" Cupimon began to tear up. "The village is going to be destroyed soon!" He suddenly fell down, revealing a massive gash on his back, data gushing out like blood.

Soul scooped up the little Digimon and cradled it. "You're hurt. Please let us take care of this. We're tamers."

"Tamers…" Cupimon said before losing consciousness.

"Come on. We got to warn everyone." Will annouced. The two girls nodded, and the group headed back into the village.

…

"Drimogemon! Digmon! Burrow deeper into the cave. Elecmon and Patamon, grab all the food you can and go! Everyone help one another!" Babamon was barking orders frantically. The group of tamers, save for Soul, were helping all the Digimon store their posessions into small burrows dug by the Drimogemon. Their Digimon were also helping by leading the older Digimon to safety.

"How are we supposed to fight a Mega Level?" Spade panicked. "We had enough trouble with Ultimate!"

"Not to mention one of the only Digimon that can evolve to Ultimate isn't here…" DemiDevimon grumbled.

"Relax. We can handle it." Will tried to calm the two down. "We're Digimon _tamers_, remember? We'll tame that beast before it hurts anyone else."

"Will! Everyone!" Soul called out as she exited one of the burrows. "Cupimon's wound won't heal!"

She held the Digimon in her arms, using her hands to desperately keep anymore data from spilling from his back. His form was now beginning to blink like television static. "What do we do?"

"I just thought of something." Will had an idea. "Blacky, remember when we fought that Sukamon? It short-circuited my D-Wrist and made it release some sort of energy. Then it Digivolved."

"Yeah, so?" Blacky wore a confused look on his snout.

"Whenever you Digivolve, all of your strength is restored!" Will explained.

Platinum caught on to Will's idea. "Any because of that Sukamon, we know that Digivolving using our D-Wrists isn't limited to only our Digimon. Any Digimon can Digivolve!"

"Then we can use our Digivices to evolve Cupimon and restore him!" Spade finished.

"Or at least give him enough strength to survive the injury." Platinum added, remembering when she saw Commandramon sustaining an injury even after Digivolving back in the Digimon Fighting League.

"Okay, I'll do it." Soul said as she held out her wrist. "Digi-"

A sickening roar reverberated around the group. The roar seemed to rattle every 1 and 0 in every Digimon's core.

"It's… coming…" Cupimon muttered weakly. "D…De… DexDorugoramon!"

The sun disappeared. In its place was a massive, intimidating shadow that cast a frightening shade upon the clearing. Another horrible roar shook the earth. A draconic Digimon bigger than any monster the tamers had ever seen descended from the sky. It was covered in purple armor and black leather belts. Several long wings protruded from his back, some of them red and feathery, others were black and demonic. Spikes jutted out all over its body, as sharp and menacing as its razor-like claws and teeth.

"That's DexDorugoramon…" Will gaped. "It's enormous."

"Oh, god, we're dead!" DemiDevimon shouted out. Spade waved his hand to calm the Virus Type down.

Will pushed Soul towards the burrow. "Do it in there, where it's safe. Take Risa too. We'll try to take care of that thing."

"Be careful…" The blonde called as the other DigiDestined ran off.

Soul noticed that Risa was shaking. "It's really big… But maybe Calumon can beat it!"

"Don't go out there!" Soul pleaded. "Will and the others have been fighting Digimon for quite some time, so they'll handle it."

Both Risa and Calumon puffed out their cheeks. "Okay…" They both said.

Soul led the girl down into the large hole, passing by many scared and confused Digimon. After picking out a good spot to rest, she laid Cupimon on the ground and began to activate her D-Wrist.

"Okay, Cupimon. Let's get you back to normal." She held her hand over the little Digimon. "Digivolve!"

…

"DemiDevimon Digivolve to… Bakemon!"

"Renamon Digivolve to… Witchmon!"

"BlackGuilmon Bypass Digivolve to… BlackWarGrowlmon!"

The three evolved Digimon eyed the massive DexDorugoramon. The beast seemed to return the look, despite not having any visible eyes. It roared ferociously as fireballs formed in its hands. "Doru Djinn!"

The three Digimon dodged away from the attack. DexDorugoramon thrashed his tail at BlackWarGrowlmon, who grabbed it pretty easily, despite being half the Mega Level's size. "Atomic Blaster!" Blacky's cannons blasted the monster, scorching its violet armor. This just served to annoy the beast. It lifted its tail and slammed the Ultimate into the trees.

"Baluluna Gale!" Whips of winds licked DexDorugoramon's back. Bakemon joined in by zipping around and blowing blue fire. Once again, the attack seemed to do nothing. It slashed at the two Champions, bellowing incoherently.

"Our attacks aren't working…" Spade balled his fists. "Why?"

"If we could get some sort of power boost or something." Platinum's words sent a spark through Will's head.

"I think I got an idea…" Will pulled the Zero Ring from his pocket. He slipped it onto his finger, and it seemed to resonate with the DX-Wrist. Both the small gem and the gauntlet's screen glowed brightly. A strange symbol appeared on the gem; a triangle with a smaller one on each side. Will furrowed his eyebrows. Where did he see this symbol before?

"Will, what is that?" Platinum eyed the silver ring. "What does that do?"

Will shrugged. "No idea. Babamon gave it to me and said it would make Blacky stronger." He held his hand up. "Um… Zero Ring, activate!"

BlackWarGrowlmon began to glow with a mysterious light. "Will, I feel an intense energy!" He roared.

"Then let it out, buddy!" Will called out. "Give this guy a pounding!"

Blacky bellowed fiercely. Power surged though his stomach. A massive fireball seemed to form in his throat. He opened his mouth wide.

Blacky burped loudly. "Urp, um… excuse me…" The Ultimate apologized, a bright red blush on his face.

"Wh… what the hell?" Will's jaw, along with everyone else's, dropped to the floor. "Seriously?"

DexDorugoramon's reaction was to simply slam his fist into Blacky's snout. Perhaps he was offended by Blacky belching at him.

"It didn't work, I guess…" Will stared at the ring around his finger. "What now?"

Platinum pulled out her cell phone. "Okay, I'm gonna call Viral. Maybe two Ultimates can take it down." She put the phone on speaker and began to speak. "Viral, you there?"

"What the hell do you want?" Viral's voice sounded a bit anxious over the phone. "How'd you get my number?"

"From Will. Anyways, a Mega Level Digimon appeared. We need Tankdramon!" Platinum yelled.

The tamers could hear Viral struggling. "I wish I could help, but I'm kinda busy at the moment. I'm teaching Angewomon about the painful pleasures of candlewax. Not to mention Commandramon left the house a while ago. And according to my D-Wrist, he's… in New Jersey… Wait, the fu,-" A thud muffled the end of Viral's sentence. "Angewomon, off with the ropes. We gotta go get Commandramon. Probably fell asleep on a charter bus again." He voice was far off, as was the understanding grunt from his angel Digimon.

Platinum ended the call. "That boy worries me."

Screams from the three Digimon turned their attention back to DexDorugoramon. The Mega had blasted the tamer's partners with black energy. "Metal Impulse!" The energy exploded, sending the Digimon flying. They degenerated back into Gigimon, Viximon, and Pagumon, and fell to the ground before their tamers.

"I just can't believe this. Is there really nothing we can do?" Spade cried as he and the others scooped up their injured partners.

Will clutched Gigimon tightly. "We'll need a miracle if we're ever going to win…"

"Hah!" A whip of light wrapped around DexDorugoramon's neck. The three tamers looked up to see a blonde girl riding a metal dragon with golden angelic wings.

"Soul?" Platinum was the first to recognize the girl. "What are you doing? What are you riding?"

Soul and the dragon Digimon landed before the group. "I'm here to help out. Oh, and this is Maildramon, Cupimon's evolved form."

"You're Cupimon?" Blacky beamed. The metal dragon nodded. It looked incredibly regal in its gleaming silver and gold armor.

"Culu!" The tamers were surprised to find that Soul wasn't the only one riding Maildramon. Risa and Calumon seemed to also tag along.

"We can help out too!" Risa cried confidently. "Calumon and I will distract that big Digimon!"

Will shook his head. "No way. That's too dangerous, Risa."

Calumon puffed his cheeks. "Then I'll go, Culu. Risa, send me your feelings and then I'll do the rest, Culu!" The young girl nodded, although her face gave the impression that she had no idea what he was talking about. The little In-Training flew into the distance, his emerald eyes shining brightly.

"Soul, what are you planning on doing?" Spade asked nervously. "You aren't seriously…"

The tamer responded with a quick nod. "If we can't beat it. We'll just have to tame it! We _are_ Tamers, after all!"

"The woman is crazy!" Pagumon gaped. "How are you going to tame that thing?"

Soul tugged on the glowing whip extending from her D-Wrist. "Viral told me about the whip feature he used to capture his Angewomon. I'm going to capture DexDorugoramon too!"

"Again, you're crazy!" The little Digimon groaned.

Will sighed. "I guess this might be our only chance. We can't delete it, and if we leave it alone, it'll destroy the city." He stared at Soul's small, bandaged body. "Please, if you really want to do this… Then just promise me you won't overexert yourself."

Soul nodded and jumped onto Maildramon. They took off towards DexDorugoramon, who seemed to not notice the whip around his neck.

"Hey, Mega Level!" Soul called out to the beast, who only reluctantly glanced at her. "I'm going to make you my Digimon!" Soul tugged hard on the whip. DexDorugoramon felt the tether tighten around its neck, causing slight discomfort. He let out a low growl and swiped at the flying Digimon.

But Maildramon was far faster than the Mega Level. It dodged the monsters attacks gracefully, flying farther and farther away, letting the tether tighten more. DexDorugoramon started to become agitated. Fireballs formed in his hands. "Doru Djinn!"

"Calumon Prayer!" A wall of light surrounded Soul and Maildramon protecting the two from the Mega's attack. Calumon fluttered next to them and gave a thumb's up.

"Attack, Maildramon!" Soul commanded.

"Lightning Spear!" A bolt of electricity struck DexDorugoramon in the face. It teetered backwards, but as usual, no visible signs of damage.

"Culu!" Calumon called from the sky. Risa opened her mouth to call back, but no words came out. Instead, Will, who was standing right next to Risa, began feeling an overwhelming strength being formed inside her. A round dome of energy formed around Calumon. The same symbol that was seen on the Zero Ring was visible on the surface of the orb.

The energy shattered like glass, revealing a strange shining light. Calumon disappeared, leaving only a blindingly white figure. Will tried to scan the new Digimon, if there was one, but the DX-Wrist only said, "**Data unrecognizable. Please lower your lighting settings and try again.**"

The shining Digimon shot a ball of light into the sky. It exploded into thousands of electric bullets that rained onto DexDorugoramon. The beast roared in pain, surprised it was hit by a move that actually injured it.

"Now!" Soul tugged the whip with all of her might. With Maildramon's help, they toppled the Mega Level onto its stomach. A glowing blade extended from the mystery Digimon. It cut into the Mega's back, causing it to roar in agony. Soul took her chance, and she selected the Tame function on her Digivice. The whip glowed blue as it transformed DexDorugoramon into a ball of data and reeled it into the D-Wrist.

"C-capture complete!" Soul said shakily. She stumbled backwards on Maildramon's back and sighed. "That was… wow…"

When they landed, Soul waved to her friends. "H-hey, guys. Did I look cool?"

Will responded by leaping onto Maildramon's back and locking Soul in a big embrace. "God, Soul. Are you alright? That was… I mean, you… But then… Thank goodness you're safe. I was absolutely terrified!"

Soul felt tears form in her eyes. She hugged him back. "I'm glad…"

Platinum pouted playfully. "Aw, Will. You sure are giving Soul a lot of attention. I feel kinda left out..."

"What! No! I, um…" Will let go of Soul and began waving his hands, blushing all the while. "W-we're friends, so don't get it twisted, Plato!"

The redhead simple giggled. "Oh, of course, Will. I understand."

Spade and DemiDevimon looked at each other and shrugged.

"Culu!" Calumon cried as he floated down into Risa's arms. "Did you see me, Risa? That was the coolest, Culu!"

"It sure was, Calumon!" Risa laughed as she spun around and danced with the Digimon in her arms.

Will, after regaining his composure, looked over at Risa and her partner. _They sure were helpful today, _he thought. _But what happedned to Calumon earlier? Was it Digivolution? If it was, how did he do it without a Digivice? Plus he's an In-Training Digimon! What Rookie would be strong enough to hurt DexDorugoramon like that? _Will wracked his mind around this mystery evolution. Maybe it was Bypass Evolution? And what was with that orb with the same symbol as the Zero Ring? Calumon also had the symbol on his forehead.

Will honestly couldn't think of a logical answer to all of his questions. What he did know, however, was that Babamon was right. Calumon was a Digimon with a lot of potential.

…

"Thank you for protecting our village." Babamon bowed to the five tamers. "You truly are wonderful people. This world and the real world will be back to normal soon. I know it."

Some of the village Digimon were crowding around the humans, expressing their gratitude. Others were busing putting moving all the provisions from the bunkers.

"It was really all Soul and Risa." Will said modestly. "Speaking of, Risa, how did Calumon do that?"

The little tamer giggled. "No idea!"

"But you don't have a D-Wrist, do you? How can he Digivolve?" Platinum seemed to be the most curious about the little Digimon.

"I'll never tell, Culu!" Calumon teased. "It's my secret!"

"By the way, Babamon. This Zero Ring, I think it's busted." Will handed the silver trinket back to the old Digimon.

She pushed his hand away. "It will activate with time, my boy. Please hold on to it, and pick up any others you might find. I wish to you a safe journey."

Will nodded and turned to his friends. "Let's go home, you guys. Risa, would you like us to take you home too?"

Risa shook her head. "My big brother is coming to pick me up. Thank you, though!"

"Ah!" Soul cried. Her D-Wrist began to whine. "What the heck's going on?"

"**Virus Threat Detected. Foreign data is now being purged." **The Digivice seemed to be expelling something. After a moment, a black light popped out of the watch and fizzled away. **"Death-X Antibody expelled. Subject DexDorugoramon now being reconfigured… Complete! New Digimon Dorumon now clean of all foreign data and is now functioning normally."**

"The heck does that mean?" Will asked. Soul seemed just as confused.

"Reload." Soul said, attempting to release DexDorugoramon, much to everyone's surprise. But in the massive dragon's place, was a small purple Digimon with a bushy tail.

"Dorumon. Rookie Level." Spade read off the information on his Digivice. "So DexDorugoramon degenerated?"

"I think that Antibody thing was what made this Digimon evolve into this little guy." Platinum guessed. "I think now that it's gone, it turned back to normal."

The purple beast Digimon seemed a bit malnourished, its body a lot smaller than the D-Wrist had shown. Soul picked up the Digimon and held it in her arms. He was bigger and a bit heavier than Lopmon, but the feeling of holding a warm bundle of fur was something Soul couldn't help but miss. "Hi Dorumon. I'm Soul, and I'm going to be your Digimon Tamer."

Dorumon looked at the girl with large golden eyes. "O… okay…" He said shyly. Soul couldn't help smiling.

"Okay, let's really go home." Will scratched his head. "See you guys around!"

"We'll come again soon!" Platinum and Viximon waved. Spade and Pagumon grinned wildly.

"Come back anytime!" Babamon waved. "You're always welcome here!"

…

"So it came from here?" Kye asked as Silver stared at a black device.

"Yeah. It's somewhere around here." Silver mumbled, not really listening to Kye. "I guess some of that Mega Digimon's data was left alone."

"Oh God, where is she?" Kai ran in front of the two, Labramon on his heels. He stumbled into the village and called out. "Risa!"

"Big brother? What are you doing being so loud?" Risa walked out of Babamon's hut, the mentioned Digimon following behind. Kai was overjoyed and hugged the girl fiercely.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" Kai kissed his sister's forehead. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

Babamon walked next to Kai. "We made sure to keep a close eye on her, Mr. Mayor."

The black-haired tamer nodded. "Thank you very much, Babamon."

"Protecting the founder of this village's kin is only my way of showing my gratitude."

Silver and Kye caught up to their comrade. "You done with the feels, Kai? 'Cause we're not just here to pick up your little sis from Digimon Day Care."

Labramon placed his paw on Kai's shoulder. "He's right, you know. I'll stay with her while you help out the guys."

Kai nodded. "Sis, sit tight for a minute. I need to help my friends with something and then we can go home." After the girl nodded, Kai walked over to Silver and Kai, his face hardened. "So what's up?"

Silver held up his device. It appeared to be a type of Digimon analyzer. "The Digimon that made it through the veil was a DexDorugoramon, a massive Mega Digimon. Normally, only Digimon about the size of your average Champion could only pass through. But this is unprecedented."

"That Digimon literally forced its way into the Human World." Kye added. "It would have been useful if we could have gotten our hands on it."

Kai stretched a bit. "It would have been, but it looks like the DigiDestined defeated it somehow. If it was still out there, it probably would have leveled the city already."

"But there's something out here that's making my sensors go crazy. It seems to be a part of DexDorugoramon that was left here." Silver's machine began to whine. "I'm now collecting the data in the area."

As Silver scanned the area, Kye spoke up. "By the way, why was your sister here?"

Kai looked over at Risa, who was playing around with Labramon. "Well, I sort of helped these Digimon that were around here build a village. They sort of made me their mayor or something. Anyways, Risa was starting to get really interested in Digimon, so I started taking her here. Recently, I've been letting her stay here with Babamon when I have to take care of her."

"I guess that explains why you've been hanging out with us more often lately. You dump her here so you have more time to come help us."

"Don't word it like that. I'm not dumping her here. She really likes Digimon." Kai turned to the brown-haired tamer. "Do you think I should let her have a Digimon?"

"I don't know…" Kye waved his hand. "Might be good to round out our numbers."

"Wha- No! I mean like a pet or a little friend."

"Oh. Sure, I guess." Kye seemed a bit uninterested in the conversation. "Do whatever."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Thanks for the advice."

"Found it!" Silver sang to his cohorts. The two tamers rushed up to see what Silver's device had found. The screen on the device showed black bits of data. "I found some sort of corrupted program."

"What's it do?" Kai asked.

Silver fiddled with the buttons of his device. "It seems to be a type of program used to protect the Digimon's DigiCore from deletion. But it was corrupted to protect the Digimon's data, not the core. So whatever Digimon was running around with this program… was essentially a zombie."

"Crazy…" Kye gasped.

"I think this is just what we're looking for." Silver smiled evilly. "DexDorugoramon was able to pass through because the veil didn't recognize its body as a full creature. It was essentially just a bunch of clustered data that passed through the smallest gap. If I could reconfigure this program, I think we might just have our ticket to the Digital World."

"Wait. How would this make the machine work?" Kai asked. "All that stuff you just said doesn't seem to make sense."

"That's because I'm not making a machine anymore…" Silver began laughing maniacally. Kai and Kye backed away from the young psychopath. "Oh come on guys, laugh with me! Everyone should join in on this glorious revelation!"

Kai went back to Risa and scooped her up. "Okay, time to go home. Did you have fun today?"

"Uh-huh!" The girl mumbled. "The big Digimon wasn't scary at all, because Calumon protected me. And the tamers."

_The tamers, of course._ Kai thought._ I'll have to thank them the next time we meet. _The tamer assumed Calumon was one of the Champion Digimon that hung around the back of the village. "Well, I'll have to thank Calumon for protecting my precious sister when we come next time."

Kai activated his Digivice, which morphed into its DX form. Labramon transformed into Cerberumon and paused to let his tamer and Risa onto his back.

"Wanna ride home instead of the portals?" Kai asked his sister, who immediately nodded her head. Cerberumon noted her response and began to run into the forest.

"Bye, Babamon! See you next time!" Risa waved to the old Digimon, who waved her broomstick back. Kai waved as well, not only to Babamon, but to Silver and Kye, who were rising in the air on their Ultimate Level Digimon. They too, gestured their goodbyes and flew off in opposite directions.

What Kai failed to notice was the small white Digimon following them through the sky, singing "Culu, Culu," as he glided along.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here's something I haven't tired before. I've never bothered to type anything special at the end of my chapters before, but, I guess it's better late than never. So sometimes I'm going to ask you readers a question or give a bit of trivia at the end of my chapters. Feel free to answer or pass them as you wish. Just drop your answers in a review and let me see your input.<strong>

**Anyways, this chapter's questions to ponder are: Who's your favorite character? Who's your least favorite character? And finally: What do you think will happen next?**

**Hope to see your feedback.**

** -DiamondKeys **


	20. Platinum's Mistake! Can Soul Be Trusted?

Platinum let out a loud snort as she awoke. Her hair was disheveled, and a dry line of drool ran down from her mouth to the side of her cheek. She sniffled before slowly tumbling off her bed and onto the floor.

"Forgot to use your legs again?" Viximon crawled out from under Platinum's comforter. "One foot in front of the other."

"Yeah, I know." Platinum stood up and stretched. "Morning."

The redhead clumsily picked up the little fox, exited her bedroom, and walked down the hall to enter the bathroom. She brushed her teeth (and Viximon's) and jumped into the shower. After rinsing off and brushing her hair, Platinum went back to her room to find something to wear. She picked out a purple blouse and white jeans, along with a pair of magenta sneakers. After that, she returned to her bathroom and began applying her makeup.

"Back and forth, back and forth." Viximon joked as she passed her tamer in the hall. "So, what will we be doing today?"

Platinum shrugged before applying some eye shadow. "I don't know. Nothing's going on right now. Might meet with Will today, he always has the cutest look on his face when I arrive out of the blue."

"Hey, do you like Will or something?" Viximon asked. She leaped onto the sink counter for a reply.

The tamer pursed her lips. "Dunno… maybe. He sure is endearing though. But I kinda like where we stand now. So it might make things weird, not just for us but everyone."

"Humans…" Viximon huffed. "Digimon just ask each other if they want to be mates. It's as simple as that. None of this drama and stuff."

Platinum knocked the In-Training off of the counter. "Oh, shut up, will you?"

After finishing in the bathroom, Platinum and Viximon went downstairs and greeted her parents. Platinum's mother Zelda was dressed in a business suit and held a piece of toast in her teeth. "Hi sweetie." She mumbled. "Sorry, but I'm super late. See you tonight!" She rushed out of the front door and slammed it in her hurry.

Candlemon hopped next to Platinum with a key ring in his hand. "Three, two, one…"

Zelda barged back through the door and was looking around frantically. Candlemon hopped over to her and handed her the car keys. "Mmph!" Zelda said with a full mouth. She patted the Digimon's head and rushed back through the door.

"Hopeless woman…" Platinum giggled. Candlemon nodded and hopped upstairs.

Sitting at the kitchen table was Platinum's father, Drake, who was sipping on a cup of tea. He was a gruff man, with broad rectangular face and a short dark brown mustache. His hair was short and cut cleanly. He was wearing a sweater vest and khaki pants. "Plato, how are you this morning." He looked to his daughter with stark indigo eyes.

"Fine, daddy." Platinum walked by and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Are you going to work today? Or are you going into the basement?"

"I'll be going to work today. I know that you've been getting busier lately with all these Digimon attacks." Drake said. "So I'll be working there more often."

Platinum smiled. She always enjoyed helping her father in his lab in the basement, from handing him tools for his research to simply making tea for him during his break time. But because of that, Platinum could never stay out often, as she always worried about her father hurting himself. She glanced at his left hand, the skin burned a pale red from a chemical accident a year back.

"Okay, just take care of yourself, daddy." Platinum said. She grabbed a breakfast sandwich from her father's plate and waved goodbye. "See ya later!"

"H-hey! That's mine!" Drake called. He sighed. "The things I put up with…"

…

Platinum strolled down the street with Viximon under her arm. A couple of people waved at her and shot her looks of gratitude. The tamer smiled. _I feel like an army vet or something!_

"Hey, look over there." Viximon yapped. "It's Soul." She pointed her tail across the street. Platinum was surprised to see the blonde girl alone walking along the crosswalk.

Soul caught sight of her friend and waved to her shyly. Platinum reluctantly waved back. The redhead was still a bit skeptical of Soul's moral fiber after the Wendigomon fiasco the week before. Just thinking about the event ticked Platinum off. _If that's how she treats family, god knows how she treats her enemies._

"Hiya, Platinum. Viximon." Soul smiled shyly. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and a red skirt. Her bandages were gone, so Platinum assumed she must have healed completely.

"Hello there, Soul." Viximon greeted her. "How's Dorumon?"

Soul beamed. "I think I'm getting the hang of Dorumon's abilities. I've been studying everything about him. He can evolve to a Champion Level, and is very powerful. Plus he has incredible hearing!"

"Um, what are you doing here?" Platinum asked, not really caring for an answer.

Soul bashfully kicked the ground. "Well, I was looking for you. I met Viral today. He said he wanted the both of us for something important."

"Viral?" Platinum looked down at Viximon. _I wonder what that guy wants… _She thought to herself.

"Come on and follow me." Soul beckoned. "He said it was really important."

The red-haired tamer sighed and began to follow the blonde down the street. After about half an hour of walking, Soul led her into a coffee bar.

"Viral wanted to meet here?" Viximon whispered. The shop was mostly empty, and the red and blue haired tamer was nowhere to be seen.

"He was here before…" Soul pouted. "He promised he'd wait, that jerk!"

"I'm still hungry. I'm ordering something." Platinum shrugged. "Can you call him or something?"

Soul shook her head. "I don't have his number. Look, I'll treat us. You can call."

_Look at you, flaunting that cash around… _Platinum couldn't help but be pessimistic. It was her natural flaw, or something maybe along the lines of a defense mechanism. Viximon always teased her and said she'd never make any friends. Platinum had been trying to suppress her cynical thoughts, but every now and again, one always managed to slip out and dance around in her head. Unless it involved Soul. She really disliked Soul, to the point that she had completely stopped interacting with the girl anymore.

"I just want some coffee and a bagel. Nothing fancy." Platinum simply shrugged. She honestly wasn't going to pass up free food. When the blonde paced over to the counter, Platinum slumped down at a table and pulled out her cell phone.

"Yo." Viral's voice was heard through the speaker.

"Where are you?" Platinum growled. "I walked a pretty long way for this, and you're not even here?"

"I had to settle a bit of business. You see, we have a client."

"A client?" Platinum repeated. "We're Digimon tamers, not a guild."

"What if the job is Digimon related?"

"Fine. I'm listening."

"This guy was at some record studio when some big Digimon came up and took the place over. He wants us to get rid of them."

Soul returned with two cups of coffee and a bagel. Platinum motioned to listen in, prompting Soul to press her ear to the other side of the phone.

"Soul is joining in to get some experience fighting with Dorumon. Not to mention, we even are gonna get paid! Isn't that awesome!" Viral continued. "It's like totally win-win for us, right?"

"Um, no." Platinum huffed. "What's in it for me?"

Viral began laughing. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you who our client is. Hold on, I'm right outside." The male tamer quickly hung up the phone.

"What exactly is that going to do?" Platinum took a big annoyed bite out of her bagel. "I don't care who this guy is… even if he was-"

"Hey, party people." Viral clasped the redhead's shoulders, which caused her to yelp with her mouth full.

Platinum eyed to boy fiercely. "Viral, what the hell!"

"My bad. Anyway, as I was saying; here's our client."

Platinum locked eyes with a boy with crystal blue eyes standing behind Viral. He concealed his blonde hair and pale face with a dark hoodie and glasses.

"D-D-D-Diamond Dustin…" She stammered.

"Hello again…" The idol said nervously. "See what happened was-"

"Say no more." The redhead balled her fists. "I'll help you no matter the task, Diamond! It's my job as a Digimon Tamer, after all!"

Soul sweat-dropped. "What about not caring who the guy was?"

"Nonsense! We can't leave a defense and unfathomably gorgeous superstar in his time of need!" Platinum's face was bright pink. "Let us advance!"

"Advance?" Viximon raised an eyebrow. "Oh, who cares? We have Diamond!"

Viral smirked. "I thought you'd might like that…"

…

"So a bunch of Digimon just walked right out of the computer screen and took over the building." Diamond sighed. "There are still people in there. You have to help out."

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Viral flashed a smile at the young man. "But more importantly, how much are we getting?"

"Viral!" Soul pushed the boy away. "Sorry, he's a bit… out there…"

"By the way… Did you ever find Commandramon?" Platinum asked.

Viral grimaced. "Oh, I did. He got a horrible case of car sickness, though. So I left him with Aunt Gale and Gotsumon to take care of. Did you know that Gotsumon knows healing attacks?"

"Must be a special case. Never heard of that before…" Viximon squeaked from Platinum's arms.

Platinum tilted her head. "That reminds me, Viximon. You were born from an egg. How is it that you know so much about other Digimon?"

"Yeah. I noticed that with Lopmon as well. And Blacky." Soul responded.

"Well, Digimon are born from data from a previous Digimon's life." The In-Training pondered. "Guess some information about common Digimon was used so often in my past lives, I sort of retained it."

"Maybe. It makes sense." Soul shrugged a bit. "Anyways, maybe we should figure out what we're going to do to get those Digimon out."

"What did they look like, Diamond?" Platinum asked cutely.

The idol placed his finger on his chin. "Um, one was big and purple, and looked like a lion. Another looked like an octopus or something. And the last one was… a woman."

"A woman?" Viral snorted. "Man, I never thought of making a Digimon harem before…"

"Shut up." Platinum slugged the boy in the shoulder. Hard. Viral made a gasping noise as he grabbed his shoulder.

"We're here." Diamond pointed in front of him. Down the street between a corner bookstore and a flashy restaurant, was a large grey building with lot of holes and broken windows. Fire trucks, ambulances, and police cars were parked out front behind a crowd of distressed people.

"Distem Howling!" A loud bark was heard from the crowd. The teens rushed into the gaggle of people to see a doglike Digimon fighting a purple Elecmon.

"Doggymon and Vi-Elecmon." Soul checked her D-Wrist. "But why?"

"Go on, Buster!" A police officer called out to the Doggymon. It nodded before lunging at the purple Digimon. The Data Type Digimon slammed his fist into Vi-Elecmon's face, throwing it into the building. It let out a short cry before dispersing into data.

"Alright, Buster! You did it!" The officer patted the Digimon's head. "Good job."

"Oh yeah." Viral nodded his head in understanding. "Will told us about how he and Spade were almost arrested. A Digimon appeared and they left it at some police station."

Platinum and Soul nodded, recalling the story. "So I guess that's the officer he left it with." Platinum realized. "Let's say hi."

The tamers walked up to the policeman to greet him. "Hello there, sir. We're Digimon Tamers." Soul said politely.

The man grinned. "Oh so glad you could make it. Those things are starting to multiply and- YOU!" His smile turned into an annoyed frown as he pointed to Viral.

The tamer's eyes widened when he realized. "Oh, crap. Ord!"

"Never expected you to come to me, Viral." Ord grabbed the front of the boy's shirt. "You know how much crap you should be in for?"

Viral patted the man's shoulder. "Ord. Buddy! Can't we let get along? We're here for the same reason! I want to get rid of the Digimon too!"

"You have a Digimon? Don't make me laugh!" The dark haired man scoffed. "I don't remember seeing you in those videos we caught of you all."

"I'm so bad at taking pictures…" Viral wiped an invisible tear away. "Camera never gets my good side."

"Bull crap, son." Ord narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you for a second."

"Believe this then." Viral activated his D-Wrist. "Reload, Angewomon!"

The blonde angel Digimon appeared in a burst of data. "Ah! Viral-sama!" She gasped. "Are you doing something naughty?"

Ord took a look at Angewomon and then stared blackly at Viral's face. "Is… there something you're not telling me, son?"

"What's that supposed to mean, bastard?" Viral thrashed. "Whatever… I've got a Digimon, and unlike yours, I'm legit."

Officer Ord snorted before lowering the boy to the ground. "Fine. But one slip up, and you are back in the correctional facility."

"Looking forward to it, Ord. Say hi to the Mrs. For me." Viral rolled his eyes. He walked back to the others and huffed. Angewomon joined him, smiling brightly.

Platinum snickered. "Viral-sama? Really?"

"I don't tell you how to live your life." Viral pouted.

"Oh! Viral-sama's so cute when he's mad!" Angewomon cooed. Viral responded by pulling on her ear. "Oh, my master's so mean!" She drooled.

"A-anyways, what's going on right now, officer?" Platinum asked.

Ord scratched his head. "Okay. Three really big creatures have taken several hostages in that building. We've tried to reason with them, but they refuse to negotiate, and now they're sending these little purple things to get us away."

"Well, let's get going." Viral let go of Angewomon's ear and paced past Ord. "Come on, we don't have all day." He turned to Diamond. "Stay out here where it's safe. Can't have you getting hurt before you pay me."

"Good idea…" Platinum cooed. Diamond scratched his head nervously.

"Okay. Now let's go. Yo, boss. Keep those Vi-Elecmon from running around out here." Viral said to Ord, who begrudgingly nodded. With that, the three teens entered the building, oblivious to the small striped spiders watching them from the shadows.

…

"This place looks like hell." Viral commented on the destroyed lobby. It was a mess of scorch marks, sticky silk, and massive indentations in the walls and floor. "Angewomon, stay on your guard." He said to the Ultimate, who nodded.

Platinum activated her D-Wrist, evolving Viximon into Renamon. "God knows what's around here. Soul, take out Dorumon too."

Soul nodded. "Reload, Dorumon." In a flash of light, the fox-tailed beast Digimon appeared. It looked around curiously before running close to Soul's side.

"H-hello again, Tamer." He said nervously to Soul. She scratched behind his ear to calm him.

"Okay, I'm guessing they're not on this floor." Viral pointed to an elevator door. It was ripped open and the top half of the actual elevator was sticking up from below. "Let's take the stairs."

The group ran up the nearby flight of stairs to the third floor. When they tried to open the door to the third floor lobby, the door held firm. "What the heck is this?" Soul pulled on the doorknob, but to no avail.

"Let me try." Angewomon said politely. She took in a large breath and kicked the door in, sending it flying into the wall on the other side of the room. "There we are."

"She's so mellow now…" Platinum whispered to Viral. "What did you do to her?"

"Unspeakable things…" Viral laughed.

Inside the lobby was a mess of thin sticky silk. The walls, floor, and ceiling were covered in the substance. Several round pods were stuck to the walls.

"Oh god, I saw this in a video game." Viral's body stiffened. "We're going to need a ranged weapon with Bane of Arachnids enchantment and antidotes up the ass."

"I don't think that'll be necessary… look." Soul pointed toward the center of the room. A woman was sitting on the ground, gently stroking her long white hair. She looked like a woman in her thirties, wearing a long red dress and a purple witch's hat. Purple gloves that reached her elbows covered her arms. Her face was quite beautiful, her flawless white skin contrasting significantly to her black lipstick.

Platinum stepped towards the woman. She looked up, her eyes concealed by dark sunglasses. Platinum walked until she was only a few feet away from the woman. "Are you a Digimon?"

"I'm gloomy." She mumbled. She began to nervously chew her hair. "I am a gloomy Digimon."

"What's your name?"

"A-Arukenimon…"

"Are… you here to hurt humans?"

"Yes. I am. My brothers and I were sent to strike fear into the hearts of the humans."

"You don't scare me." Platinum glanced at Renamon behind her. The fox Digimon took a fighting stance.

"I… I don't want to fight…" Arukenimon's voice was nothing but a whisper. "But my brothers want me to… It's just so gloomy…"

"Does that mean you'll let us pass?" Soul asked hopefully.

Arukenimon brushed her hand through her hair, pulling out several strands. "No, I'm afraid I cannot."

"But you just said you didn't want to fight!" Dorumon whined. "Liar…"

The humanoid Digimon threw a strand into each of the silk pods around her. The hairs turned straight and sharp, piercing each pod. "I'm not going to. My children will."

The pods exploded. Hundreds upon hundreds of tiny, black and yellow striped spiders flew out. They descended on the group like rain.

"Metal Cannnon!" Dorumon shot a barrage of metal balls from his mouth, pelting the little spiders. "Tamer!" He called out to Soul. "They're Fresh Level Digimon! They'll go down quickly if we hit hard enough!"

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon released hundreds of sharp projectiles, impaling the little Digimon as they fell. Several of the insects latched onto the two Rookie Digimon and began biting furiously.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon blew a kiss at Renamon and Dorumon, vaporizing the insects. "There you go! Now, Celestial Arrow!" The Ultimate shot a pink arrow of energy at Arukenimon. The humanoid Digimon waved her hands, and a wall of the Fresh Digimon blocked the attack.

"My KoDokugumon listen to my every command. They may be weak, but my hairs will produce more and more of them until you're overwhelmed." Arukenimon yawned after throwing more hairs at the pods. More insects crawled out, poised to attack. "They'll kill you while I get some shut-eye…"

Renamon smacked away a KoDokugumon with her paws. "Platinum, think of something fast, or else we'll be caught in Arukenimon's web for good!"

"Digivolve!" Platinum activated her D-Wrist, evolving Renamon into Witchmon. The Champion smashed several of the baby spiders with her broom.

"Okay, time to clean house!" Witchmon swept a gaggle of KoDokugumon into a pile. "Baluluna Gale!" Her windy whips slashed through the bugs turning them into data bits.

"You too, Dorumon!" Soul activated her D-Wrist, causing her partner to explode with light.

"Dorumon Digivolve to…" The Rookie grew to at least three times its own size. Its fur turned indigo with light blue stripes. Its eyes turned reptilian, and its claws were now bigger and bright red. Its tiny wings grew to about half the size of his body. He roared, his cute voice now stronger and slightly gruffer. "Dorugamon!"

The Champion slapped the bugs away with its tail. "Power Metal!" Large iron balls flew out of its mouth like a cannon, destroying almost half of the remaining KoDokugumon.

"Awesome power you got." Viral praised the draconic Digimon. Dorugamon blushed at bit.

"Viral-sama! You're not really impressed with that big furry lizard!" Angewomon whimpered. "I can be a furry lizard too! Digivolve me!"

"The hell are you talking about?" Viral barked.

"I'm gloomy…" Arukenimon once again pulled out several hairs that were already beginning to stiffen. "Please stop resisting. It's quite the gloomy endeavor."

"Hey. Can't we just talk?" Platinum asked. The hairs in Arukenimon's hands began to slightly droop. "I think we can work this out rationally."

"Rationally?" The woman snorted. "There isn't anything rational about this situation. One minute I'm sleeping soundly with my lovely children, and the next I'm being dragged off by my stupid brothers to another world. Honestly, I just want to go back to sleep…" Arukenimon placed her hands in her hands. "So gloomy…"

Platinum sat down on the silky floor in front of Arukenimon. "Tell me about it. I'd love to hear."

"Liar." The Ultimate glowered. "You just want to distract me while your friends go on ahead. I'm gloomy, not stupid…"

"True. But I still want to hear." Platinum smiled warmly.

"Big liar… gloomy liar…" Arukenimon drifted in and out of consciousness. "You just wanna make me drop my defenses and delete me… You're evil. Like my brothers. Like everyone."

"Jeez, you're pessimistic…" Platinum scoffed. "Can you believe this woman, Witchmon?"

"Hello there, Pot. Have you met Kettle?" Witchmon giggled. "You both sure do have very similar colors, huh?"

Platinum rolled her eyes. "Whatever… Look, Arukenimon… Maybe we can help you sleep. You just have to help us with one thing."

"What?" Soul spoke up to Platinum's dismay. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Pla-"

The redhead glared at the girl with annoyed violet eyes. "I don't know if you know this, but we don't have to solve all of our problems by killing them. We can save our energy for the more serious threats ahead. Honestly, shut up and use your head."

Soul slinked away from Platinum's hateful stare. Dorugamon growled, but his tamer tapped his head for silence.

Arukenimon bashfully reached out to Platinum. "And… you aren't lying to me?"

The tamer grabbed her hand. "T-Trust me."

"Well, I suppose so…" The Ultimate let out a big yawn. "What do I have to do?"

"Just let my friends pass." Platinum explained. "That's all."

"Alright then." Arukenimon sighed. She caressed the silk on the floor, causing some of it to retract. The stairwell to the next floor was revealed.

The tamers ran to the stairwell and began ascending up the stairs. Platinum and Witchmon had stayed behind. "You guys go on ahead. We'll catch up." She then smiled at Witchmon. "Now, let's try and make our new friend Arukenimon feel a bit more comfortable."

…

Massive tentacles slammed into Viral's chest. He flew back into Soul, who barely was able to stop herself from flying with him. The group had finally reached the new floor, specifically a large area filled with destroyed cubicles. Little octopus Digimon, Octomon, were ransacking the place.

"What are you doing here?" A demonic voice boomed. "Arukenimon couldn't have been beaten so easily!"

The voice belonged to a squid-like Digimon. It seemed almost humanoid, save for its jet-black skin and its elongated head and arms. Two large tentacles protruded from its back. Viral's D-Wrist confirmed its species as MarineDevimon.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?" Viral leapt from Soul's grasp. "Think you can just attack me and get away with it?" His eyes were burning like flames. "Angewomon! Rend. Into. Pieces."

"Of course, Viral-sama!" The Angel Digimon flew at the Ultimate, driving her heel into its chest. MarineDevimon winced, giving Angewomon an opening to slam her fist into its face. "How do you like that? Does it hurt?"

"Octomon!" The Ultimate yelled. The octopus Digimon stopped what they were doing and lunged at the Angel.

Angewomon smirked. "This seems a bit too easy…" She held out her hands, creating ten orbs of light in the shape of a crucifix. "Grand Cross!" She shouted as she vaporized have the Octomon platoon. The other half shrieked as the watched their comrades be reduced to data. They retreated immediately.

"Had enough already?" Angewomon pouted. "With all those tentacles, I was hoping to get some real fun out of you all…"

MarineDevimon grabbed the remaining Octomon with its tentacles. "Useless pawns! You're only good for being my next meal!" He crushed the Digimon with his stretchy limbs, grabbing their data and then feeding it into his mouth. His injuries quickly began to heal, and his black skin rippled from new muscles being formed under it from the Octomon's data.

"Oh fun!" Angewomon flew at the Ultimate, planting a powerful kick to its side. But, unlike before, MarineDevimon seemed unfazed. "Wha-"

"Guilty Black!" MarineDevimon grabbed the angel with its tentacles. It then spit ink in Angewomon's chest and slammed her to the ground.

"Angewomon!" Viral was stunned. He sped over to his partner shook her. "You okay?"

"It tingles…" Angewomon stuttered, her body smoking.

"Power Metal!" Massive iron balls slammed the wind out of MarineDevimon. Dorugamon charged at the Ultimate's chest and threw it against a window.

"Nice one, Dorugamon!" Soul ran up to pet the Champion's neck fur. "You're so cool!"

MarineDevimon stood up shakily. "You peons are getting on my nerves…" It growled. The Digimon's mouth began spewing thick black smoke. The fog began covering the area, corroding the desks, chairs, and walls and turning them to mush.

"I got you." Dorugamon said as her nudged Soul onto his back and flapped into the air. Viral had pulled Angewomon on top of a long metal table, but the legs were slowly beginning to melt.

Viral began slapping his Digimon's face. "Hey, Angewomon? Do you mind waking up now? Kinda need you to get rid of this fog before it melts our skin off, 'kay?"

Dorugamon began flapping his wings to dispel the gas, but to no avail. MarineDevimon grinned. "How do you like my attack? I thought this would make this a bit more interesting." The Virus Type laughed evilly.

The poisonous fog began rising steadily. Viral bit his lip. "Damn… What are we going to do now?" He yelled out to Soul. "Hey, fat-cakes! Find the last guy! I'll take care of this! Go on!"

Soul nodded as she flew past MarineDevimon and up the next flight of stairs. The Ultimate began to charge after her, but was stopped by a quick kick to the head from Viral. The tamer grabbed onto the Digimon's tentacles. "Hey! You're opponent is right here, buddy!"

…

"So is she asleep?" Witchmon asked as Platinum dusted of her hands.

The redhead nodded. "Yep. She's out like a light." She pointed to a human-sized cocoon made from Arukenimon's silk. The Digimon in question was snoring softly from the thin but strong membrane.

"I'm pretty surprised that you decided to do this." Witchmon said as she played with the bristles of her broom. "I don't suppose this has anything to do with the Crest of Trust?"

Platinum sighed. "Maybe I want you to be more than you are now. Is that so wrong?"

"Is that all?"

"Well… I know I can be a bit… irritable. And maybe a bit pessimistic…"

"Uh-huh…?"

Platinum rolled her eyes at the Champion. "So maybe it would be beneficial to us if I learn to put a bit more faith in others."

Witchmon hugged her tamer tight. "Oh, I'm so glad! Now maybe you can finally stop egging Will on and finally get yourself a boyfriend!"

"The hell does that mean?" Platinum blushed, her freckles almost invisible. "Jeez…"

"Gloomy…" Arukenimon moaned in her sleep. "It's gloomy…"

Witchmon floated over to the cocoon. "Oh, come on. We just got you settled down. Please calm down and rest. You really need it."

A fuzzy long leg pierced through the tough silk pod, stabbing through Witchmon's stomach. The Champion coughed out a cry for help. Platinum, wide-eyed, grabbed her Digimon's hand and pulled her away. Witchmon held her stomach, data dripping from between her large hands.

"Arukenimon…?" Platinum said shakily.

"Today is a gloomy day…" The leg retracted into the cocoon. Something was beginning to contort inside the silk pod. "Such gloom… I mustn't let anyone else suffer this gloom…" A large golden eye peered out of the hole. "I'll have to kill you to save you from this gloom!"

"Is she having a dream?" Platinum shivered.

Witchmon shook her head. She said through gritted teeth, "No, but this situation is nothing short of a nightmare…"

…

Dorugamon bounded up the stairwell with strong, graceful steps. Soul looked up at the faint light of the floor above them. "Here, Dorugamon. I think the last one's here."

As they barged through the doorway to the top floor, Soul couldn't help but admire the lovely décor of the president's office. The floors were velvet red and the walls were a lovely shade of ivory. "Nice place…" She whispered.

"Thank you for your compliment." A low voice purred. A massive Digimon was sitting at the president's desk. It seemed lion-like, with indigo skin and a large black mane. Its front arms were long and thick compared to its much smaller hind legs. It had beady red eyes, and an intimidating snarl on its muzzle.

"MadLeomon. No Level." Soul read the lit bit of info of from her watch. "Not much else is said."

"I applaud you for coming this far…" MadLeomon sat up from the chair it had been sitting in, which was crushed almost flat from its weight. "You defeated both Arukenimon and MarineDevimon?"

"Um…" Soul began, but was cut off by the distant sound of an explosion from downstairs.

MadLeomon grinned. "So they aren't dead? Good…" The massive Digimon walked forward. Vi-Elecmon began to crawl out from the shadows. "You'd best surrender yourself to me, human. I'd hate to destroy such a pretty little thing…"

"Dorugamon! Let's go!" Soul commanded. The Champion nodded and shot a large cannonball at MadLeomon's chest. The No Level Digimon howled out in pain, signaling the Vi-Elecmon to attack. The Rookies shot balls of electricity from their tails, electrocuting Soul and Dorugamon. They backed away from the little platoon, shaky from the attack.

"Y-you okay, Tamer?" Dorugamon said through gritted teeth.

The blonde nodded. "I'm good. Just give him a good pounding, partner!"

"Cannonball!" Metal balls exploded from Dorugamon's mouth with machine gun speed. They pelted through the Vi-Elecmon, injuring most, but deleting the rest. MadLeomon leaped over his troops and slammed his fists into the ground. Dorugamon dodged around and head-butted the beast in the back.

"Power Metal!" The Champion blasted another metal ball into MadLeomon, this time penetrating through his body. A large gaping hole was left in his chest, spilling data by the bucket loads.

"How do you like that?" Soul said, blood rushing in her ears. She had never been in the heat of a Digimon battle like this before, and her heart was pumping like crazy. "Now you're going to tell me what you planned on doing here in the human world!"

"To me, my children!" MadLeomon roared. The Vi-Elecmon leaped to the No Level Digimon, transfiguring into data and filling MadLeomon's wound. The beast stood up and began transforming. His body grew larger, and his arms were covered in metal plating. His left arm transformed, becoming a massive chainsaw. "Now, face my Armed Mode, human!"

"Power Metal!" More metal balls pounded MadLeomon's chest. The Digimon laughed as he slapped the Champion away. Soul fell to the ground, a few feet away from Dorugamon.

MadLeomon grabbed the blonde in his right fist. "Where's that bluster from before, human?" He squeezed down hard, making Soul scream. "I should have guessed that it was all a bunch of big talk."

"Soul!" Dorugamon cried. He lunged at the lion, jaws stretched open. MadLeomon responded by slashing the Champion with its chainsaw, leaving a deep gash in Dorugamon's shoulder.

"Pests… The lot of you…" The No Level Digimon sighed. "Now… I don't know much about humans. When Digimon are crushed, we're turned into data. I wonder what you turn into if I squished you!"

The floor shattered under MadLeomon's feet. A slimy black creature burst from under the beast, slamming into its face. They both fell backwards, stunned.

"M-MarineDevimon?" MadLeomon roared. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Duh-da-da-dum!" Angewomon floated from the hole, Viral in her arms. "No need to worry, 'cause Angewomon is here to send you to everlasting peace!"

Viral pinched the Ultimate's neck. "Quit your showboating and put me down already. This is embarrassing…" He was commenting on the fact that the Digimon was holding him like an infant in her arms.

"Viral-sama, you're grip is so strong! I feel faint!" Angewomon moaned, making her tamer turn scarlet and release her. "You're so cute, Viral-sama!" She cooed as she regained her composure.

Soul pried herself from MadLeomon's grip and ran to Dorugamon. The Champion's golden eyes were filled with worry. "Tamer, I was worried for you."

"You called me by my name just now!" Soul beamed. "That must mean were really becoming friends now!" She buried her face into Dorugamon's neck fur. "This is so great!"

"But we can't quit now, Tamer…" Dorugamon growled. MarineDevimon and MadLeomon got to their feet.

"Sorry, brother… I got bested." The Ultimate hissed. "I thought I had taken out that meddlesome angel, but no matter what I do, she comes back for more!"

"No matter, let's fight together." MadLeomon let out an intimidating roar. He and MarineDevimon leapt at the two Digimon, claws outstretched.

Viral jumped from Angewomon and kneed MadLeomon's snout. His partner countered MarineDevimon by grabbing its waist and throwing him into a wall. She shot multiple arrows, crucifying his arms, legs, chest, and tentacles. The Virus Type hissed wildly before a swift kick to the neck silenced him.

Dorugamon launched his body at MadLeomon. "You won't hurt my tamer anymore!" He slammed directly into the Digimon's chest, clamping his jaws onto his skin. "Cannonball!" The Champion bellowed before launching a large metal ball through MadLeomon's chest at point blank range. The ball exploded, splitting the No Level Digimon in two. Pained howls escaped his maw without end as MadLeomon's body parts thudded the ground.

"Yeesh… That was kinda brutal…" Soul pulled on the collar of her shirt.

Viral nodded. "Yeah. Let's do it again."

MadLeomon groaned. His body was beginning to disintegrate. "You may have won against us, but it will take a lot more to face our true leader…"

"The hell are you talking about?" Viral barked. "In case you haven't noticed, we beat all three of you morons. Don't screw with me."

The large Digimon grinned through the pain. "Oh, but you've only defeated my brother and I. Tell me, what do you think my sister is up to right now?"

"Son of a…" Viral's eyes widened. "We need to find Platinum!"

"It's probably too late. She must have fallen asleep by now… and your friend is most likely not of this world!" MadLeomon began laughing maniacally. "You'll all be destroyed by Arukenimon's rage!"

In a fit of rage, Viral slammed his foot into MadLeomon's face. His body exploded into bits, small clumps of data still stuck in the crater his foot created in the floor. The data filled his and Soul's D-Wrist. MarineDevimon's data followed soon after.

Soul seemed a bit startled by Viral's actions, clutching to Dorugamon's fur when the tamer's eyes met hers. "Well? What are we waiting for?" He snarled. "Let's go!"

…

Platinum screamed as she flew into a wall of silk. The tamer called out to her partner, who was struggling to her knees. A new Digimon was beginning to climb out of the cocoon. It looked somewhat humanoid, but with a large mouth with sharp teeth and a pair of crooked horns protruding from her white hair. Her large hands began to rip through the silk like paper, revealing a massive striped abdomen. Six long legs grew out from spiderlike lower body, clicking loudly on the hard floor.

"What are you?" Witchmon groaned. Her wound was taking far too long to heal, obvious by the data slowly flowing out of her.

"Arukenimon… at your service." Arukenimon bowed. The Ultimate's voice was different, more raspy and condescending. "Now, I will save you from this gloomy world!"

"Aqunary Pressure!" A blast of water from Witchmon's hands propelled her backwards, all the while dousing the spider. She flipped onto her broom and levitated above the ground. "Thunder Ball!" Witchmon said as she slammed an orb of electricity onto the trail of water left by her last attack. The electricity traveled through the water, electrocuting the soaked Arukenimon.

"Nice job, Witchmon." Platinum cheered, her hands and back still stuck to the silk wall.

"If you believe that you could kill me with that, you're sorely mistaken!" Arukenimon hissed. She scuttled after Witchmon, her fists outstretched. "Spider Thread!" Long red threads shot from the red jewel above her knuckles. The threads wrapped around the Champion, squeezing the air from her lungs and the data from her injury.

"Witchmon!" Platinum cried. In a burst of courage, the redhead leaped onto Arukenimon's back and held her in a headlock. "Let go of my partner!"

"Predation Spider!" The Ultimate bit down onto Witchmon's shoulder. The Champion screamed, prompting Platinum to reach her hands into Arukenimon's mouth in a desperate attempt to pry it open.

"Let go!" Platinum yelled, but the Insect Digimon would not loosen her grip. Witchmon became silent.

"Power Metal!" A cannonball zoomed through a broken window, nailing Arukenimon's thin waist. Her jaws released Witchmon, who rolled away, unconscious.

Dorugamon and Soul flew into the room, with Viral and Angewomon following soon after. Soul jumped off her partner and ran to Platinum, who just fell off on the disoriented Ultimate.

"Are you okay?" Soul asked. She dusted off Platinum's blouse, noticing small abrasions all over her body. Bloody scratches covered her palms from Arukenimon's sharp teeth.

"What do you care?" Platinum huffed. "I was just trying to protect my partner. I doubt you'd no anything about it."

Soul was hurt by the girl's comment. "A thank you would have been nice…"

Arukenimon grunted. "Spider Thread!" Her red whips flew towards the two tamers.

"Grand Cross!" Angewomon appeared before the girls and burned through the threads, causing Arukenimon to scuttle back in defense.

Viral ran up next to his partner. "I swear, Angewomon. If you get caught in those threads and do… you know what, I'm not going to punish you at all for a week."

The Angel Digimon looked heartbroken. "Y-you don't really mean that! Oh please, Viral-sama! Don't do that!"

"Then impress me." Viral responded. Angewomon nodded fiercely and fired an arrow at Arukenimon. The rival Digimon dodged and then lunged at the angel. The Vaccine Type reacted instantly by kicking one of the insect's legs, causing her to land shakily. Arukenimon opened her mouth and spat a thick rope of silk at the Ultimate, wrapping her upper body and disabling her arms and wings.

Dorugamon roared and head-butted the Spider Digimon away. He attempted to free Angewomon by chewing though the silk, but to no avail. As he pulled away, his head jerked back towards the silk bind. Dorugamon's mouth was glued to the sticky threads.

Arukenimon grinned as she saw Dorugamon and Angewomon struggling to free themselves. "Straight Punch!" She shouted, slamming her massive fist onto the floor below the constricted Digimon. The floor gave way, and the two Digimon fell down into the lower floor.

"Dorugamon!" Soul called out. She ran towards the hole, Viral following behind. They were about to jump down, but were stopped when Arukenimon slapped them away. They landed a couple of feet away from Platinum and Witchmon's location.

"Now you too shall never feel gloomy again!" Arukenimon laughed hysterically. "Straight Punch!" The Ultimate shattered the ground, sending the tamers plummeting into the lower floor and their apparent demise.

…

Platinum gasped. A large metal beam had pinned her to the ground. She looked up, seeing light filtering down from the hole above her. They thankfully only fell down one floor, as she noticed white silk covering the above floor's ceiling. She tried looking around for Witchmon, but just moving her neck around caused waves of pain to shoot through her body. "W-Witchmon…!" She wailed. "Anyone? Is anyone there?"

"I'm here…" A meek voice called back. Platinum shifted her body to look to her left. Soul's pale blonde hair was glinting from the light from above.

"Me too…" Platinum heard Viral behind her. "But I'm kinda stuck. I'm with the Digimon, though."

The next voice was from Angewomon. "Viral-sama… How'd you get stuck to us like that? I guess it doesn't matter though… Dorugamon, are you still there?" A muffled growl indicated that Dorugamon was fine, albeit with a mouth full of spider silk.

But where was Witchmon? Platinum carefully flattened her body to slink out from under the beam. After shakily getting to her feet, she limped around to find her missing Digimon. She felt something warm and sticky dripping from her left side, obviously blood.

Platinum could see pieces of red cloth stuck onto barbs of wire. "Witchmon? You there?" She called. A few feet from her, the weak groans of the Champion could be heard from under a few large pieces of rubble. Platinum carefully pushed a few pieces off of the Digimon and helped her up.

"Hey… What's up?" Witchmon mumbled before dropping to her knees again. Data still floated out of the wounds in her stomach and shoulder. Platinum tried to hold her up again, but the Digimon stopped her. "I'm fine. It'll take a lot more to delete me. But I'm pretty hungry, Plato…"

Soul called out. "Viral, do you think you and Angewomon could handle it if Dorugamon used his Power Metal to free you guys?"

"What! Are you crazy!" Platinum yelled. "It's an exploding iron ball at point black range! You could kill them-"

"Yeah. Do it." Viral said calmly. "I trust ya not to blow me into smithereens. Let her rip."

Angewomon nodded quickly. "Make sure to get me right in the gut, Dorugamon!"

Platinum was stunned. Why would Viral allow Soul to even attempt such a dangerous idea? _It's official,_ the tamer thought. _He's completely insane._

"Powah Mettul!" Dorugamon mumbled through the silk. The silk bind exploded, sending bits of metal and silk. Viral and Angewomon fell backwards, a bit charred, but still intact. Dorugamon huffed, licking his lips to remove any traces of silk.

Viral stood up and brushed off his shirt. "Not bad, Dorugamon. Thanks a bunch."

"Now what?" Platinum asked. "Witchmon can't fight anymore."

"Maybe she can." Soul responded with a snap of her fingers. "Witchmon could still use her attacks to distract Arukenimon…"

Witchmon nodded. "I could at least do that…" She winced before getting on her feet, using her broom for support.

"Absolutely not. You'll kill yourself." Platinum furrowed her eyebrows. She then turned to Soul, glaring at her ferociously. "Why don't you try to think of something that isn't so mind-numbingly stupid?"

"I was just trying to help…"

"Well you're doing a pretty crap job at it." Platinum wasn't really realizing what she was saying. She was simply too scared and angry to try and hold her words back like normal. "Honestly, who thought someone like you could help save the world?"

Soul fell silent. She hung her head, letting her silvery bangs cover her face.

Platinum was on a roll. She stopped caring about what she was saying now, letting out all of her pent-up aggression with the tangent of verbal abuse. "Quit with your dumb plans! They don't work! You aren't Will. At least his strategies work most of the time."

Viral stepped forward, his eyes dark. "Hey, don't you think you're being a bit-"

He stopped a foot behind Soul, who held her arm up to block him. Her eyes were still hidden. "I… have been doing my best to help ever since my mistake at the pier. I've paid for that, and I've done nothing but try to make up for it…" She looked up a Platinum, silvery eyes glowing with rage. "But all you've been doing is belittling me this whole time! I'm tired of you, Platinum!"

The two girls stared at each other for the longest time. Platinum stamped her foot. "Why should I even bother with you? The only reason we're even speaking is because somehow you got a Digimon. Can't imagine why."

WHACK! Platinum fell down. She held her cheek, which was red and stinging. Soul glowered down at her, her balled fist shaking with anger. "How can you just say that?" Soul's voice was an unsteady whisper. "Remember when we defeated Mamemon together? The party we went to… Didn't we have fun together?"

Platinum sat up and spat out a glob of blood and saliva. "I can barely even remember that night. It's not like it even mattered…"

"It mattered to me!" Soul grabbed Platinum's shoulders and forced her on her back. She sat on top of her, looking her straight in the eye. "I thought we could have become friends! I… I just wanted you to like me… because…"

"Well? Speak up!" The redhead was beside herself as well. "If you haven't noticed this is the real world. There's gonna be a lot of people who won't like you. And it looks like you found one!"

Platinum's eyes widened as Soul's tears fell onto her face. "B…But, how was I supposed to know that? Who was I supposed to know the woman I admired was so horrible?"

"W-What?"

Soul slumped on top of Platinum, breathing heavily. She must have been injured, and all of the weight of the situation wasn't helping. "I've always… admired you… Okay? I looked up to you while we went to school, and even now I still do."

Platinum turned pale from shock. Her face was inches from Soul's. "But, I thought you would have hated me, because of Will…"

"I did at first, but-" Soul was finding it difficult to find the right words. "I… never had many friends other than Will, so watching him swoon over you was hard, but… you're Platinum. One of the most popular girls at school. You're smart and pretty… and you captivated everyone in school. And I wasn't any different."

"Soul…"

"I wanted to be like you. I grew out my hair, and I even decided to join you all in this Digimon hunt." Soul sat up and wiped her eyes, but her tears wouldn't stop coming. "Not just for Will, but also because you were there too. I was hoping you could help me, teach me to be like you and make lots of friends." She covered her eyes, her rage beginning to return. "But… I never would have done it… if I knew that you were so awful!"

Platinum shut her eyes. "You can't be serious… Why would anyone want to be anything like me?" She was breathing heavily. "I am awful." Tears started running down her freckled cheeks. "Those friends of mine weren't real. I never cared about of any of them… I'm not a friendmaker, Soul. I'm just a girl with an ugly view of the world."

"… But it's not like it's impossible for you to become one…" Witchmon spoke up.

"What?"

"Plato, you kept telling me you want to change. Maybe Soul's your first step."

Platinum shook her head. "That's impossible, Witchmon. I… I can't just wave my hand and suddenly like a person."

"Did she slap the sense out of you?" The Champion retorted. "Of course not! I'm not asking you to marry the girl! Just try to work with her for once before we get killed by a giant spider!"

Platinum looked up into Soul's eyes. They were a blue torrent of emotion. Anger, grief, and disappointment. Her reflection stared back at her. Her face was dirty and covered in tears. Platinum felt like she was looking at a physical representation of her own soul. Her heart tightened. "Soul… I'm sorry. I can't say that I didn't mean to hurt you, but… I never meant to take this so far… I was just-"

Viral coughed hastily. "I hate to break up this little bonding moment, but could we please kiss and make up already! I'm pretty sure Arukenimon just noticed we're still alive!"

The group looked up, and sure enough, Arukenimon's horned head poked out from the hole above them. "You're all so gloomy…" She cackled. "I'll fix it for you!"

"I guess this'll have to wait." Soul told Platinum. She stood up, grimacing at the Ultimate Digimon that was forcing itself through the ceiling. An idea popped into her head. "Witchmon, if you and Dorugamon can attack from either side of Arukenimon, we could stun her. Then, since she's the strongest, Angewomon can land a big attack to finish her!"

"But-" Platinum began. She wasn't comfortable letting Witchmon continue to participate in battle. But she bit back her tongue when she saw Witchmon stand up taller than usual. She really wanted to continue. She looked at Soul and nodded solemnly. "Okay. If Witchmon wants to do this, then… I'll put my f-faith in you…"

Soul clasped her hands together. "Y-yes! I promise you, you'll won't regret this!"

Witchmon and Dorugamon flew towards the hole in the ceiling, watching Arukenimon's large abdomen forcing its way down. Viral directed Angewomon to aim a Celstial Arrow straight at the Ultimate. Platinum steadied her breathing. She still doubted this sloppy plan, but it was obvious it probably was the most likely way to defeat the Insect.

Arukenimon burst from the ceiling, sending a shower of dust and stone down onto the Tamers. "Now!" Soul cried out.

"Aquary Pressure!"

"Cannonball!"

The two attacks collided with the Ultimate. Within the smokescreen of dust, they heard Arukenimon hiss in pain. Soul looked over to Angewomon. "Fire now!"

"But I can't see anything in this dust, ma'am!" The angel bit her lip.

Platinum grabbed Soul's shoulder. "We need to try again. We can't fire now and risk hitting our DIgimon."

"But there's no problem!" Soul assured her. "I told you I wouldn't let you down!" The blonde called to her partner. "Dorugamon! Listen close!"

"Witchmon! Duck and attack five feet in front of you!" Dorugamon barked. In the screen of dust, Witchmon followed the Beast Digimon's orders. She ducked quickly, feeling something swipe the air above her head. "Thunder Cloud!" A bolt of energy shot from her hand and collided with something large. Arukenimon's spastic scream was soon heard after.

"That's some incredible hearing!" Viral commented. He patted Soul's back. "Good job, fat-cakes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Soul fumed.

A distant memory came into Platinum's thoughts at that moment. She remembered the concert, when she and Soul were fighting against Mamemon. "Turiremon's ears are very sensitive!" Soul had said when a smokescreen had blinded their Digimon. But Platinum had hesitated, refusing to try something so, at the time, incredibly chancy. "You don't trust me?" Soul had said." I know you don't like me, but you don't trust me?"

Maybe Soul was a bit wiser than she had let on.

"Now, Angewomon!" Dorugamon called. "Aim where you see my attack!" The Beast Digimon fired a metal ball into the dust cloud. It hit Arukenimon, causing a small bright burst, easily visible in the smokescreen.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon fired her attack into the cloud. Arukenimon screamed.

"We did it!" Viral pumped his fist into the air. The dust was clearing now. Arukenimon staggered, panting heavily. The arrow had left a hole in the left side of her chest. "Oh crap, nevermind!" Viral gasped.

"You… won't beat me!" The spider roared. He fired her threads at the Tamers. "Spider Thread!"

"Out of the way!" Soul shoved Viral and Platinum to the ground. The red threads wrapped around her arms, legs, neck, and stomach. She choked as the threads jerked her back into Arukenimon's reach.

"Soul!" The two remaining tamers cried. The Digimon were about to attack, but halted when they saw Soul being held out in front of them.

"What a gloomy situation…" Arukenimon cackled. Her threads tightened, squeezing the life out of the girl. Her chokes became pitiful gasps of air. "Now what will you do?" The spider was uproarious with laughter.

"Put her down." Platinum demanded calmly.

Arukenimon just snickered.

"Put her _down_." She repeated, more forcefully this time. "Now!"

Witchmon walked up to the Ultimate. "I am both hungry as hell and in a serious amount of pain right now. Let her go this instant before I add 'pissed the hell off' to that list. And trust me, sister. That's not a triad you _ever_ want to see."

"Make me." The words slithered out of Arukenimon's mouth.

Power burst from Witchmon's body. "Platinum…" She growled. "I want to rip this thing apart…"

The redhead nodded. "Me too." Her D-Wrist began glowing with a bright purple light. When it subsided, a gleaming violet DX-Wrist was in its place. "Digivolve."

"Witchmon Super-Digivolve to…" Witchmon's body glowed as her data began to reconfigure itself. She became taller and more slender as her dress transformed into a dark blue leotard. She wore pink gauntlets and boots that looked similar to the limbs of a pig. A huge pink hood draped over her head, looking just like a pig's face. Her old broom transformed, becoming a massive rake-like staff. "Cho-Hakkaimon!" She bellowed with intense force.

"What the…" Platinum gazed at her newly evolved Digimon. "Well, I wasn't expecting anything like that… But whatever! Cho-Hakkaimon, save Soul!"

"YEAH!" The Ultimate Digimon roared. "I'm gonna kick your nasty spider ass!" She raised her rake high. "Feel my power! My rage! My hunger!"

Viral face-palmed. "Oh god, not other one…" Angewomon tilted her head in confusion at her tamer's comment.

"Hard-Swung Homerun!" Boosters on the bake of Cho-Hakkaimon's rake let out a burst of flames. She swung the weapon at Arukenimon, skillfully swiping through the tethers constricting Soul. She caught the girl and set her on the ground carefully before rocketing herself at the Virus Digimon again.

"Acid Mist!" Billowing green fog escaped Arukenimon's mouth, melting through anything it touched. But Cho-Hakkaimon seemed unfazed by the danger.

"MINCE!" She swung her mighty weapon through the fog, dispelling it immediately. "Mince, mince, mince, mince, mince, MINCE!" She bludgeoned the spider with immense strength and speed.

"No!" Arukenimon cowered. "Stop! This isn't gloomy at all!"

"Gloom this!" Cho-Hakkaimon's body caught fire. She balled a fist and pulled it back. "Roast of the Pig!" She slammed her fist square into Arukenimon's chest, setting her ablaze. The spider exploded in a small burst of crimson flame.

Platinum grinned widely. "Cho-Hakkaimon, that was so awesome!" She leaped onto the Ultimate, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Aw, it was nothing!" The Puppet Digimon snickered. "Now can we get something to eat? I wasn't kidding when I said I was starving!"

Viral walked over to Soul, helping her up from the ground. "Well, I'm really impressed about how ballsy you got back there. Not bad, fat-cakes."

"Quit calling me that!" Soul coughed. Viral snickered and backed off.

"You're bleeding…" Dorugamon whimpered. Soul nodded, pointing at a large red blotch on the right side of her shirt. She petted the Digimon's ears to comfort him.

"Soul," Platinum paced over to the girl. "Thank you… I guess if I wasn't such a dunce, I would have gotten Renamon to evolve a long time ago."

The blonde laughed. "You're no dunce. You're… bleeding too! And bad!" She pulled up Platinum's blouse, which had a huge bloodstain on left side. A short gash on her waist was welling with blood.

Viral took a good look at the wound. 'It's not too deep. You'll live." He pulled up Soul's shirt to look at her injury as well. "Huh, look at this. It looks almost exactly like your gash, Plato."

"Then I have an idea." Soul inched over to Platinum and pressed her cut to hers.

"What are you doing?" Platinum asked, slightly intrigued by the blonde's action.

"Now your blood's in me. And mine's in you." Soul smiled warmly. "We're kinda like sisters now."

Platinum lost a bit of color in her face. "I'm not sure how I feel about this…"

"Oh, look at you two bonding!" Viral pulled the girls into a pseudo-hug. "Now let's get you home before you bleed out."

Soul nodded. "And maybe, Platinum, you and I can hang out for a bit. You could teach me a few things."

Platinum shook her head. "I don't have anything to teach you. If anything, you should be the one teaching me about this whole 'mutual trust' thing!" She playfully slugged Soul in this arm. "And… call me Plato, 'kay?"

…

"Hah! Another point for me!" Blacky yapped. He, along with Ranamon and Dracomon, were playing a video game in Will's room. The tamer in question was nodding off on his bed, or at least he was trying to.

Ranamon pulled at her ears. "Gah! How is it you're winning when you don't have any fingers?"

"He was raised in human culture his entire life…" Dracomon explained.

"But Will said he didn't even have hands till about a month ago!"

Blacky grinned slightly. "You mad, bro?"

"Yes! Extremely!" Ranamon fumed. "A-and don't call me bro!"

Will groaned. "What is with you guys? It's just a game." He yawned before turning around on his bed. "Besides, I'd beat all three of you in a second."

"Oh, you wanna put your Bit where your mouth is?" Ranamon growled.

The bedroom door flew open. Viral walked in with Commandramon in tow. "What's up, bitches?"

"How'd yesterday's little skirmish go?" Will turned back around on his bed. "Everything go well?"

"Hell yeah it did." Viral announced pulling out a check. "I'm swimming in paper!"

"I was talking about the battle."

"Oh yeah. Angewomon did pretty good. Wasn't as bad as I thought she'd be." Viral turned to his partner Digimon. "Commandramon, you really should have been there."

The Cyborg Digimon sighed. "I really do apologize for my absence, sir. Going off on my own like that was pretty stupid of me. It's just that I wanted to go out and see more of the Human World. And you were also doing some honestly horrific things to Miss Angewomon…"

"You worry me, Viral." Will said blankly.

"Whatever. Anyways, Platinum got Renamon to Digivolve to Ultimate Level."

"Really? Awesome! What about Soul and Dorumon?"

Viral smirked a bit. "Yeah, they did pretty good too. They really helped out during the last leg of the battle."

Will beamed. "That's wonderful. I'm glad everything went well." He sat up and sighed. "I just hoped that Soul and Platinum would get a bit more friendly with each other. I mean, have you noticed that Platinum has barely talked to Soul lately?"

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Viral laughed. "I brought them with me. Check this out."

Will got up and followed the tamer to the stairway leading to the downstairs living room. Peeking out from the top of the stairs, Will saw Platinum and Soul sitting on the couch, talking. Laughing. Actually enjoying each other's company. "Wh…What happened?" He whispered to Viral.

"I told you Platinum got Renamon to Digivolve, right? Crest of Trust, remember?"

"I can understand that. I want to know how they're so friendly when a day ago they didn't want to even be in the same room together?"

"I don't know man." Viral shook his head. "Girls… Am I right?"

Will sighed. "Whatever. I'm just glad they actually like each other. Now, we just gotta do the same thing with you and Spade."

"Ha ha. Funny." Viral flicked Will's nose.

"What was that?"

"Oh, sorry." Viral patted the boy's shoulder. "I've just been using such weird ways to disciple Angewomon, I just confused real punishment for her special kind. Seriously, it's really hard to punish a Digimon that considers electrocution and bondage a reward."

Will slinked away from the Tamer. "You_ really_ worry me, Viral…

**Another chapter completed. Pretty shaky in the middle, but otherwise, I think it came out pretty well. I believe this is one of the longest chapters I've written, so good on me. Oh, any you guys too for reading. Thanks a whole bunch!**

**Anyway, before my question, let's go behind the scenes and learn some trivia about Data Hunters, shall we?**

**-Data Hunters was originally going to be set in the Digital World. It would have followed a young boy with grey hair, using a Keramon as his partner. It also would have different themes such as Digimon Tournaments, where Tamers would battle against each other using their Digimon. Might actually reuse that for something in the future…**

**-Viral was originally supposed to be the calm, silent type of character. Spade, on the other hand, was supposed to be the wild child of the group. The reason their personalities are what they are now is because… hell if I know.**

**-Platinum, Soul, Heart, and Diamond are all named after Pokémon games from Generation Four, my second favorite Gen. Speaking of Platinum, originally she was going to be named Pearl after Pokémon Pearl Version. She was going to be a whiney young blonde girl who was always at Will's throat. So think Mimi from Adventure, but with a perpetual stick up her ass. She was dropped because I liked Platinum's character better, and because I already had a badass blonde already in Soul.**

**- Will was originally going to have siblings. Diamond Dustin was supposed to be his elder brother, while Silver (whose original name was Braden) was to be his younger brother. The reason they were changed is because I kinda wanted a small cast of heroes, and it kind of felt pointless to have them and not make them DigiDestined.**

**Finally, here's my question for you all; How do pronounce Viral's name? Do you pronounce it like the actual word 'Viral'? Or do you pronounce it like 'Viral', as in the character from Gurren Lagann? I suppose the former is the correct pronunciation, but its not like it matters. Just curious.**

**Tell me your answers and your thoughts in a review, if you would. Have a nice day!**


	21. Clash! Bonds Between the Heart and Soul!

"Oh, my oh my!" Silver licked his lips in satisfaction as he stepped out from behind a large white curtain. His clothing, which was still blotched with old bloodstains, was now soiled with strange liquids and dust. "I believe I'm done!

"With what, exactly?" Aoi asked. Her partner Agumon was sniffing the air, wary of the strange scent that hung around them.

Silver had begun his experiment several days ago, commandeering half of the warehouse as his makeshift laboratory. Aoi and the others had no idea what exactly he was working on. All the boy had said was that this strange experiment would get them to the Digital World.

Silver grinned evilly. "Oh, my dear boss lady, I have created something absolutely amazing! Please, call in the others. We have some serious talking to do!"

As if on cue, Kye, Kai, and their partners walked in. Both Scyth and Labramon sniffed the air as well. "Wh-What in the world is this stench?" Scyth asked, wrinkling his snout. Labramon's pink tail fluffed up in alarm.

"It might just be the smell of our new friend!" Hagurumon's robotic voice chimed in. "Silver's really outdone himself! He's created a live Digimon!"

"What!" Labramon yelped at the white haired tamer. "That's impossible!"

Silver merely sneered at the Beast. "Oh, but it is, my canine friend. Come see." The young tamer beckoned his comrades to follow. As Kai began to walk as well, Labramon gripped his pant leg with his teeth.

"I'm starting to think we're in way over our heads, Kai…" Labramon whined. "I've been with you for quite some time and followed your every order. But now, things are getting to be too much."

"Labramon…" Kai looked down at the Digimon. He was obviously very sceptical about this creation of Silver's. "It'll be fine. Silver's a smart kid. This new Digimon should be okay for now-"

"No creature, human or Digimon, should play god, Kai." Labramon growled.

Kai swallowed hard. He also had a twinge of doubt about this artificial Digimon. Silver was not a stable individual, and Kai would have been lying if he said he wasn't having second thoughts himself.

The tamer knelt down and patted the Digimon's head. "This might be our only chance, Labramon. To make the world we've always wanted. As sketchy as this is, we can't miss this opportunity."

Labramon narrowed his eyes at his partner. After a moment, he looked away and sighed. "I am your Digimon, Kai. I will follow your orders until the day I die. That is my true mission, after all."

Kai furrowed his brow. Labramon always said that when they had conflicting views. It always made him feel bad. He sighed heavily, stood up and nodded. They followed into Silver's lab without another word.

…

"Balance is key, Darcmon." Heart muttered. "If you stand firm and in balance, nothing will topple you."

"You look like an idiot, Master." Darcmon said dryly. Her tamer was balancing on handrail of a small, wooden bridge, garnering the stares of confused bystanders. Darcmon shuffled in the large baggy hoodie she was wearing to conceal her golden wings.

"Oh come on, Darcmon." Heart stuck out her tongue. "I'm trying to teach you something. Can you please try to at least humor me in my lesson?

Darcmon gulped. "But… Everyone's staring at us…" The Champion Digimon wasn't the type that enjoyed attention.

"Then let them stare!" Heart shouted. "We are the future, you know! The ones who will change the world will be us!"

Darcmon fell discerning stares boring into her back. "Shut up, you idiot!" She cried as she pushed her tamer over the bridge and into the shallow river below.

Heart stood up and spat out a stream of water. "You are so dead!" She said with blazing azure eyes.

…

Heart, along with a moderately battered Darcmon, was traversing a long beaten stone path in the woods. The two knew the path well, moving through the denser parts of the path with ease. Soon enough, they came across an old, abandoned hut.

"Ah, dump sweet dump. How I missed you." Heart said as she flew open the door. Inside were several large sacks. Heart opened one up, revealing a small collection of shiny treasures.

"Looks like everything's still here." She looked out of one of the broken windows and shouted, "Thanks again, Shurimon!"

A creature immediately appeared from the forest. It was a strange, ninja-like Digimon clad in white, with leaves on his shoulders. Its arms and legs were long and vine-like with a large shuriken attached to the ends. A final shuriken sat on it back. It bounded over to Heart and bowed. "I am happy to help, Master." He said.

Heart patted the Digimon's head. "You're such a good Digimon. I know you'd never disappoint me. Or push me of a bridge…" She glanced over to Darcmon, who was taking off her sweatshirt. The Champion stuck her tongue at her.

"Shall you be moving once again, Master?" Shurimon asked.

Heart pondered for a moment. "Probably not. I'm just checking in. Let everyone stretch their legs." She activated both of her D-Wrists. "Reload, Gururumon! Devidramon! Ginryumon! Digmon! Clockmon! Saibirdramon!"

Lights of various colors exploded from both of her D-Wrists. A small army of Digimon appeared before Heart. They bowed to their leader, which made Heart smile proudly.

"Everyone seems to be in top shape." The blonde inspected her Digimon carefully. "Now who should I bring out today?"

The D-Wrist was only big enough to hold three Digimon at a time. With Shurimon protecting her treasures, Heart still had seven Digimon to take with her. With two D-Wrists, Heart decided to keep six in for travel, and one out in case of emergencies, which happened pretty often.

"Pick me!" Devidramon, a huge black lizard with leathery wings, growled cutely. "I wanna stretch my wings." She nuzzled Heart's side. "You must be tired of walking, Master. Let me carry you through the sky!"

A female squawk surprised the lizard. A black bird-like Digimon shoved her out of the way. "It Master wants to fly, she should do it on me! My wings are much stronger! And unlike you, I know how to fly without being seen! Last time Master rode you, you almost crashed into the Chrysler Building!"

"It was one time, Saibirdramon…" Devidramon whimpered. The Champion seemed to be quite submissive. "I promise I'll fly right this time…"

Gururumon yawned noisily to show his disinterest. Along with him was a yellow beetle-like Digimon with drills for its hands and nose. He seemed a bit younger than the other Digimon, with its smaller size and bouncy demeanor.

"Mister Gururumon?" Digmon asked, with shining emerald eyes. "How come you never ask to go out?"

The silver wolf snorted. "If I'm needed, I'm needed. No need to go looking for work to do. That's pretty uncool."

"No one's as cool as you, Mister Gururumon!" Digmon beamed.

Heart sighed. Between her two female Digimon bickering, and Digmon's constant praise of Gururumon, things could get pretty loud. Noticing her discomfort, Clockmon bounded up to her. It was an average size creature, looking similar to a clock, save for its arms and legs. Heart rubbed the Champion's side. "What do you think about this, Clockmon?"

Clockmon whirled and beeped. It sounded pretty happy. The tamer laughed. "That's why you're my favorite."

Her final Digimon, Ginryumon, was sitting perfectly still, awaiting orders. The dragon Digimon was clad in strong black armor. He looked more like a giant chess piece more than a living creature. It wasn't until Heart beckoned him over did he stir.

"Master…" He said. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Yep. Good day to go fishing."

"Then I hope you will take me with you. I've gotten so much better at it lately."

Heart nodded. She liked Ginryumon for his calm nature, even if it made him a bit of a stick in the mud sometimes. "One of these days, Ginryumon." She said as she felt a tingling feeling on the back of her neck. "We might need to take care of something first."

Three winged creatures burst from the treetops. They were blood red in color, with purple wings and were holding pitchforks. They grinned evilly at the group of Digimon.

"Boogeymon!" Devidramon cried. "Run away!"

Heart shook her head. "No way. This is our turf. We're not going anywhere." She beckoned her Digimon to fight. "Those guys will make a great snack for you all!"

The blonde knocked her D-Wrists together. "Jogress! Clockmon and Ginryumon!"

The two chosen Digimon transformed into bursts of light and fused together. In their place, was a massive orange dinosaur with a metal helmet and a robotized arm. "MetalGreymon!" The beast roared.

"Ruby Eye!" Lasers shot from the Boogeymons' eyes. They struck MetalGreymon in the chest, pushing him back slightly.

"If you think that'll deter us, you're sorely mistaken." Heart yelled. "Digmon! Devidramon! You're up too!"

With another knock of her D-Wrists, Digmon and Devidramon fused. The new Digimon was a large, grey beetle with scissor like hands. "Okuwamon!"

The Boogymon split up. One was combating Okuwamon by stabbing at it with its pitchfork, while the other two were shooting lasers at MetalGreymon. The jongressed Digimon seemed more annoyed by the Champions than anything.

"Pathetic." Heart chuckled. "They thought they could fight us?" She smiled slyly. "Let's make it interesting. Partition! Jogress!"

MetalGreymon and Okuwamon split back into their base forms. Just as quickly as they separated, they fused again, but with switching partners. Digmon and Ginryumon fused to form DinoBeemon, a large Ultimate Level with characteristics of both an Insect and a Dragon. Devidramon and Clockmon became SkullMeramon, a human shaped Digimon with fiery hair and a metal mask.

"Kill 'em like the rest." Heart smirked.

"Blazing Iron Whip!" SkullMeramon launched metal chains at the Boogeymon. One was constricted and thrown to the ground.

The other two attacked DinoBeemon, but the Ultimate was unfazed. It zipped around the remaining Champions and began striking them with terrible ferocity. "Hell Masquerade!" DinoBeemon rumbled. The two Boogeymon fell over, dazed.

"And that's how you do it…" Heart shrugged. "Now go on your way, you three. I spared your lives, so don't try and waste them like that again."

"We must destroy the Tamers!" One of the Boogeymon hissed. "Milleniummon will not be pleased with our failure!" The two other Virus Types grabbed hold of the first and dispersed into data, feeding him their energy. "Boogeymon Digivolve to… Phelesmon!" A new, more demonic Digimon appeared before the group. Its skin was red, and now held a new, stronger pitchfork.

It smiled devilishly. "Black Statue!" Beams shot from the Ultimate's eyes. DinoBeemon and SkullMeramon froze in their tracks. Their bodies turned black like obsidian.

"Oh… That's no good…" Heart scrunched her eyebrows. The new Ultimate had petrified her Digimon with a single attack, and it was obvious that it would just happen again to the rest of her jogresses.

"Shurimon, distract it." She called to the Armor Digimon. "Darcmon, I think it's your turn." The two Digimon nodded.

"Momiji Oroshi!" Shurimon threw its limbs at Phelesmon, nicking its sides. The Ultimate yelled and flew up to punch Shurimon in the stomach. But the Armor Digimon disappeared in a flurry of leaves. "Kohona Kakure!" He reappeared behind Phelesmon, slashing its back.

Darcmon began breathe deeply. "I'm ready." She said. "Do it."

Heart held up her left arm. A symbol appeared on her hand; an eye shaped mark with a diamond shape for the iris. "Let's go! DX-Wrist!" Heart's left D-Wrist contorted into a golden gauntlet. "Digivolve."

Darcmon's body began to grow. Her clothing turned white and gold, and long red scarf covered her mouth. Her staff morphed into a necklace of rosary beads. "Darcmon Super-Digivolve to… Sanzomon!"

"Demon's Shout!" Phelesmon roared furiously at Shurimon, paralyzing it with its power. "We will destroy all Tamers. For Milleniummon's sake!" Phelesmon raised his pitchfork above his head, ready to impale the Armor Level Digimon.

Sanzomon appeared before Phelesmon's weapon, grabbing one of the spokes. She winced, as data began floating out of the wound. "I _would_ like to tell you to tell Milleniummon that he can go bugger off to the darkest depths of the Dark Area, but I'm afraid you won't be around long enough to relay that message."

The Monk Digimon threw the spear away. Phelesmon roared, but was stopped when Sanzomon grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground. "Kochou Mu-kyou!" The Ultimate's hands crackled with energy, shocking Phelesmon.

Phelesmon jumped away, breathing heavily. "St-stop!" The Fallen Angel Digimon cried. "You can't do this to me!"

"Sanzomon." Heart walked to her Digimon's side. "Like the rest."

"Mugen Danmaku Shin-kyou!" Sanzomon's rosary beads split apart and began pelting the Virus Type from all directions. Phelesmon yelped helplessly through the barrage. When the attack was over, all that remained was a floating cloud of data that was quickly absorbed by Heart's DX-Wrist.

"**50 Data Points collected!" **The Digivice said.

Heart sighed thankfully. Now that the battle was over, SkullMeramon and DinoBeemon began to move once again. Shurimon even seemed to be more or less unscathed. "Partition. You guys deserve a rest."

The jogressed Digimon split apart and returned to the D-Wrist. Saibirdramon and Gururumon walked over to their Tamer. "Sorry we weren't more help, Master." Saibirdramon squawked.

"I'm not." Gururumon huffed. "I hate forming Mihiramon with you." Saibirdramon shot the wolf a look before disappearing into the D-Wrist.

Sanzomon looked over Shurimon. "Are you sure you'll be fine? You should rest."

"And then who will protect the Master's treasures?" Shurimon said. "I'll be fine. If anyone should be resting, it should be you."

The Ultimate Digimon nodded as she began to shrink. Her body became small and stubby, with long ears and a short horn protruding from her forehead.

"Haven't seen that form in a while, Terriermon." Heart snickered. "Just realized you look like my sister's Digimon. You know, before we killed it."

"Don't remind me." Terriermon snorted. "Weird how the two twin DigiDestined also have twin Digimon-"

"I'm not a DigiDestined." Heart said darkly. "Remember?"

Terriermon smiled nervously. "R-right…"

Heart shrugged and turned around. "Let's get going. I'm tired of this place." Terriermon jumped up onto her shoulder, and together they left Shurimon and the little cottage.

"What did you mean by that?" A voice called from behind. "That's you're not a DigiDestined?"

Heart turned on her heels. She found herself face to face with Soul, her twin sister. Her eyes were laced with worry, and her hand was tightly gripping the strap on a blue satchel on her back. "Oh. Sorry…" Heart eased. "I mistook you for a threat. How'd you find me?"

"Dorumon, here." Soul referred to her Digimon, who was nervously hiding behind her legs. "He's got very adept senses."

Heart grinned. "Okay. So did you hunt me down for revenge or something? Got yourself a new partner and decided you'd avenge the one you lost? News flash, moron. I wasn't even the one to kill the pitiful little thing!"

"I know that." Soul said. "I caused Lopmon to evolve into that… thing, and Will was the one to… delete her. I'm not here for any of that, however."

"Oh. Okay, then what?"

Soul pointed to Terriermon. "That Digimon… It looks just like-"

"Yeah, yeah, Lopmon and I look alike! Tell the town why don't you!" Terriermon grumbled. "I'm Terriermon. Rookie form of Darcmon. Nice to meet you."

Soul nodded. She quickly turned her attention to her sister. "Why did you leave the school?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Heart said condescendingly. "That place was literally a prison. I knew soon enough if I wasn't going to break out, I was probably going to kill myself. Thankfully, Terriermon here came to me, and we trashed the place."

Soul shook her head to process the information. "What about the D-Wrist? Why do you have two?"

"I know people, okay?" Heart paced around her twin, examining the D-Wrist on her arms. "At first, I thought having lots of Digimon would make me stronger. Then I discovered Jogress, and everything changed. Of course, it can't do everything a real D-Wrist can do. Can't evolve Digimon, can't transform. Just storage and Jogress."

Terriermon sighed her discontent. "Is that all? We're burning daylight."

Soul held up her hand. "One last question. Why don't you want to be a DigiDestined?"

Heart began to breathe heavily. "Why would I want to be a DigiDestined? I never asked to be this 'savior of man and digital-kind!' All my life, I've just been compiling to the norm! Stay prim and proper! Respect your elders! Don't set fires indoors! I want to do what I want now!"

"You know that's impossible, Heart!" Soul shouted. "You can't go around doing whatever you please! That's not how this world works!"

Heart turned away. "Yeah… You're right. Not this world… But the Digital World is another story!" She raised her fist into the air. "That's my dream! Make a life for myself in the Digital World! Where strength is the only law! It's the perfect world for me!"

"That's insane." Soul was beside herself. "You'd never survive! Milleniummon has destroyed most of the Digital World and the creatures that live there!"

"That's why I'll wait for you." Heart pointed at Soul. "You'll eventually defeat that guy, right? When he's gone, I'll be able to go to my true home."

"But… Heart…" Soul grabbed her sister by the shoulders. "You really don't care about everything you'd leave here? You really don't care about this world?"

"Nothing matters but mine and my Digimon's happiness." Heart whispered.

"But what about Dad? He loves you so much, he's been worried sick! He doesn't matter?" Soul was on the verge of tears. "Wha… What about me? You're my twin, you're supposed to be the only one in this world who would understand me, and I to you! Don't I matter?"

"If that was mutual, wouldn't you try to understand me?" Heart pushed her sister away. "We're leaving."

"Wait!" Soul pulled off her satchel and opened it. Inside was a large, brown and pink striped egg. "She's… been shaking a lot recently. I think she's going to be born soon…"

"Yeah… that's usually the sign." Terriermon nodded. "It'll hatch today probably."

"Could you… stay with me for a little bit, Heart? I… I'm scared…"

Heart groaned. "Oh, wow. Look how much I give a damn!"

"I'm being serious now, Heart." Soul's voice was shaky. "I need my sister…"

Heart stopped walking. "Oh. You need me? You always _need_ me. And I always have to be there for you." She spun around to face her twin. "But what about you, Soul? Where are you when I need you? Like when, oh, I don't know, I was being hauled off to that prison of a boarding school? You just sat there crying like the useless girl you are!" Heart's eyes flashed red as she tackled Soul. "You selfish brat! You think you can just cry and beg and you can get anyone to do anything for you! You are disgusting!"

Soul tried to push Heart off of her, but her twin was far too strong for her. "Dorumon!" She cried.

The purple Beast Digimon threw himself into the fray, but was thrown back by Terriermon's large ears. He slammed into a nearby tree, dazed.

Heart now had one hand around Soul's throat. "You never learn. Not then. Not now. What will it take to make you understand?" Heart's eyes darted to Soul's satchel, the striped egg half exposed from it.

A thin smile crept onto Heart's face. "You don't deserve that Digimon. You used her like a doll more than anything else… Babying her, scolding her…" She grasped the egg with her free hand and held it up. "And when you were done with her, you threw her away."

"T-That's not true!"

"Oh, but it is! Just another toy in your room to make you feel good about yourself!" Heart gripped Soul's throat tighter. "It'd probably be best to just end her here so she doesn't have to suffer you anymore."

Soul's eyes widened. "P-please, Heart… Don't!

"Say goodbye to your favorite toy, Soul." Heart said quietly. She shoved the egg towards the ground.

"No!" Soul screamed.

A memory flashed in Heart' mind. She and Soul were smiling and playing together. More memories began flowing through her head. The twins running around in the rain, climbing trees and rocks. The final image was of her and Soul in standing in front of their father's study.

…

"He'll be so mad…" A young Soul had said. "He said not to play in the dining room… But I didn't listen!"

Heart grabbed her sister's shoulder. Her heart was racing. Just as Soul had said, the twins were playing catch with each other in the dining room. Unfortunatly, Soul had thrown a ball to far from Heart's reach. It flew over her and shattered the glass dining table.

"D-don't worry, Soul." Heart tried to comfort her sister.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble!" Tears flowed from Soul's eyes. "I threw the ball and broke the table! Daddy's gonna hate me!"

Heart hugged Soul tightly. "No he won't." She said. "I'll say I did it."

"B-but Heart-"

"But nothing!" The twin smiled. "I was born first, remember! I'm the big sister, so I gotta take care of my little sis!"

Soul began to blubber even more. "Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"That's what big sisters do…" Heart smiled.

…

Silence. Soul looked up at her sister. Her hair had fallen over her face, concealing her eyes. "Heart…"

"Damn it. I want to be rid of you. You and this Digimon will only cause trouble in the future, but…" Tears started to drip down her face. "I… still love you. Damn, I really thought I was over this…" She released Soul's throat and carefully placed the egg down. "God damn it…" She said as she wiped away her tears.

"Heart…"

"Don't come looking for me again. If I don't get rid of these feelings for you, I'll never survive in the Digital World. I'll be thinking of you, and Dad, and then… God, this sucks! Why couldn't I be born an only child?"

Soul picked up her Digiegg and craddled it. "I'm starting to see why you want to go to the Digital World. I think…"

"No need to tell me what I already know…" Heart brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I need to get out of here… Terriermon, we-we're leaving…"

The Rookie Digimon jumped onto her Tamer's shoulder as she stood up. "See you around." They both said to Soul. She began to walk away.

"Heart!" Soul shouted. "I- I knew it! You really are a good person! So… I'll… I'll help you! I'm going to get you to the Digital World!"

The other twin stopped for a moment. "You… Do you mean that?" She asked without turning to face Soul.

"Yes." Soul replied. "I've lost my mother and my partner. I don't want to lose anyone else."

Heart grasped her chest. She shook her head and began walking again. "You talk too much…"


End file.
